Amistad o amor
by kiauchiha
Summary: Naruto siempre ha sido el mejor amigo de Itachi. ¿Qué pasa cuando te enamoras del hermano de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué es más importante, la amistad o el amor? Narusasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Juro que esto es lo más difícil que he hecho en mucho tiempo. Me ha costado meses aprender a subir un fic en esta página… En fin, historia Narusasu. Naruto tiene cuatro años más que Sasuke.

* * *

Naruto nunca creyó en el amor a primera vista. A sus veintidos años, creía fielmente que el amor era algo que se iba creando a medida que uno conocía a su pareja. Claro que él nunca se había enamorado, por lo que no podía estar seguro, pero aun así pondría la mano en el fuego a favor de su teoría.

Aun sin haber experimentado tal sentimiento, ya había tenido varias parejas. Y no era para menos, pues contaba con un físico bastante envidiable, con esa melena rubia traviesa que le daba un aire de pillo a su cara, y esos ojos azules que brillaban como zafiros. Eso, sumado al cuerpo atlético del rubio y a su personalidad abierta y dicharachera, hacía de él todo un Don Juan en Konoha, Universidad a la que asistía junto a sus compañeros.

Nunca se destacó por sus buenas calificaciones, por lo que desde pequeño aprendió a juntarse con compañeros de los que pudiera "tomar prestado" los ejercicios y alguna que otra respuesta en los exámenes. Así es como el Uzumaki conoció a su mejor amigo, Itachi, estudiante modelo, genio y primogénito de la flamante familia Uchiha. Amistad que nació del interés por ambas partes: Naruto tomaba la inteligencia de Itachi para provecho propio, mientras que a Itachi le convenía tener trato con alguien tan sociable puesto que se sentía un poco apartado del resto de sus compañeros por la envidia que despertaban sus notas en todas las materias. Es así como con el tiempo se hicieron los mejores amigos, acompasando la personalidad hiperactiva del rubio con la tranquila y serena del moreno. Porque estos dos eran totalmente opuestos en todo: uno rubio y el otro moreno, unos de ojos azules y el otro grises, uno todo sonrisas y el otro si sonreía era de pura casualidad (según Naruto, Itachi daba miedo cuando sonreía, así que mejor que no lo hiciera…), uno hablaba por los codos y el otro decía lo justo para darse a entender…

Pero Naruto había aprendido a conocer a Itachi a lo largo de sus más de diez años de amistad. No era tan serio como aparentaba, sólo le gustaba mantener esa pose seria enfrente del resto de sus compañeros, acrecentando el ligero temor que le tenían estos, todo a raíz de un episodio en el pasado, en el que por casualidad toda la clase vió a Itachi enfadado amenazando a un chico de la escuela (algunos hasta juran que sus ojos se habían vuelto rojos de ira y que salían llamas negras de ellos…).

Con estos precedentes, Naruto tenía todo lo que le podría haber ofrecido la vida: dinero de sobra puesto que los Namikaze eran líderes del país en el sector de la imprenta (el hecho de que Naruto usara el apellido de su madre es porque ésta le tuvo estando todavía soltera, y para evitarse las molestias que le podrían ocasionar el conocido apellido Namikaze, seguía usando el materno fuera del negocio familiar), solvencia en el tema de los estudios gracias a la ayuda de su mejor amigo, y pretendientes de sobra tanto en el sector masculino como en el femenino. Había que decir que tanto Itachi como él habían sido, desde que dieron el estirón un par de años atrás, los chicos más deseados en su instituto, levantando pasiones allá donde iban y rompiendo corazones a su paso.

Actualmente salía con Ino Yamanaka, una chica muy guapa (más bien sexy según el rubio), un por de años menor que él. Nunca había tenido preferencias de sexo en cuanto a sus parejas, de hecho hacía mucho que tenía claro que él era bisexual (a los quince había creído fielmente que estaba loco por Itachi, aunque luego descubrió que eran más celos porque éste tenía pareja que por el hecho de que fuera Itachi). Simplemente salía con el que le interesara.

Últimamente tenía dudas en cuanto a su relación con Ino, se daba cuenta de que el interés inicial que le había despertado la rubia se estaba evaporando. Los últimos días se los había pasado evitándola, reacio a terminar con una pareja más en su larga lista…. Pero, ¿qué culpa tenía él si no conseguía mantener su interés por más de un par de semanas? Incluso el sexo con alguien así era aburrido, pasaba a ser una obligación y por tanto ya no lo satisfacía.

"_No sé por qué siempre me pasa lo mismo. Sé que siempre me falta algo… aunque no sé qué podrá ser_…"

- Eh, Naruto, oe… ¿qué tanto estás pensando que no atiendes a clase? – le susurró Itachi por lo bajo a su amigo.

Estaban en clase de Políticas, y la verdad es que se estaba empezando a aburrir. El rubio al lado suya se había desconectado hacía ya un rato (lo sabía porque su mirada había empezado a vagar en el paisaje que se veía a través de la ventana), e Itachi estaba que no creía poder soportar ni un minuto más la clase. Ese día la profesora Anko había puesto especial interés en hacer la clase aburrida.

- ¿Qué pasa cerebrito? ¿No me digas que el gran genio no-me-llegas-ni-a-la-suela-del-zapato Uchiha está aburrido? – soltó Naruto burlonamente.

No te lo tengas tan creido, Uzumaki, sólo me preocupaba porque tu única neurona no se hubiera perdido en el gran vacío que hay en tu cerebro – contestó el Uchiha con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

Naruto iba a replicar pero en ese momento les interrumpió la profesora, que se había percatado de los susurros de ambos chicos.

Uzumaki, Uchiha, ¿tienen algo que aportar a la clase? Porque creo que todos estamos interesados en lo que sea de lo que están hablando. Compártanlo con todos nosotros, por favor – dijo mordazmente a los culpables. No había cosa que le disgustar más que el que interrumpieran en medio de una explicación suya.

- Eh… si, Anko-sensei. Sólo le estaba comentando a mi compañero lo bien que se está explicando hoy, sensei – contestó Naruto levantándose de su asiento con una sonrisa inocente en su rostro.

- Mmm… - estrechó sus ojos sospechosamente - … está bien. No vuelvan a interrumpir.

"Puff… de buena nos hemos salvado. El bastardo este me deja siempre a mí para salvarle el culo cada vez que nos echan la bronca. Será… " pensó el blondo mientras se volvía a sentar. Un minuto después sitió un ligero toque en el brazo e inmediatamente una nota hizo su aparición bajo sus narices.

"_Eres un dobe. ¿No se te ocurrió nada más inteligente que decir?"_

El rubio arrugó el entrecejo al leer esto.

"_¡No te quejes, idiota! ¡Por lo menos yo digo algo y no dejo que otro me saquen las castañas del fuego siempre!"_

"_Hn…."_

"_¿Qué mierda de contestación es esa? No empieces con tus monosílabos, Ita, me pones de los nervios"_

"_Hn…."_

"_Que te den por el culo, Uchiha"_

Itachi esbozó una sonrisa al leer esto. Naruto era "tan" previsible…

"_Por cierto, hoy no podré ir al Ichiraku contigo al terminar la clase."_

"_¿Quéee? ¿Y por qué no? ¡Si vamos todos los viernes!"_

Naruto le dirigió una mirada lastimera sólo de pensar que se quedaría sin su preciado ramen.

"_Te lo llevo diciendo toda la semana, dobe. Hoy regresa mi hermano Sasuke a casa, así que quiero volver pronto para verle"_

"_¿Eh? ¿Y me vas a cambiar por tu hermano? ¿Por qué no vamos al Ichiraku y luego vas a verle?"_

Itachi puso los ojos en blanco por la respuesta.

"_Naruto, hace dos años que no veo a mi otouto, y a ti te acompaño todos los viernes a por ramen. Porque no vaya un día no te va a pasar nada"_

"_Joo… ¡Pero yo quería ir contigo! ¿Y si me atacan por el camino? ¡¿O me raptan los aliens? ¡¿O me quieren violar? ¡Si me pasa algo recaerá sobre tu conciencia, mal amigo!" _

Y se cruzó de brazos, inflando los cachetes y girando la cara. Itachi al leer lo que había escrito el rubio no pudo sino poner los ojos en blanco. Este chico tenía un toque especial para sacarle el dramatismo a todo.

"_¡No te va a pasar nada, dobe! Ni que fuera la primera vez que vas solo al Ichiraku."_

"_Pero… pero… y, ¿qué voy a hacer toda la tarde yo solo? ¡No me abandones, Ita! ¡No me dejes como a un cachorro abandonado!" _

Y le miró con ojitos de perro cerró los ojos destensándose el entrecejo por la respuesta del rubio. A veces Naruto conseguía acabar con su paciencia… Justo cuando iba a responder, sonó la campana que daba por finalizada la clase, así que se levantó recogiendo sus cosas para irse rápidamente. La clase de Anko-sensei era la última de los viernes.

- Oye, ¿pero tú no tienes que ir a ver a tu novia? Las relaciones consisten en eso, dobe, por si no lo sabías – le dijo mientras metía los libros en su cartera.

- Ya lo sé, idiota. Pero no me apetece verla… no hoy – respondió el rubio evasivo.

- No me digas que ya estás pensado en cortarla. ¿Otra vez, Naruto?

- No lo se, Ita, no lo se. No quiero pensar en eso ahora.

Itachi suspiró. Naruto era la persona más inestable que conocía para las relaciones. En el último año había tenido más de veinte parejas, eso sin contar los líos de una noche. Rara era la vez que estaba con alguien más de dos semanas seguidas.

- Mira, yo voy a ir a ver a mi otouto si o si. Así que si quieres te vienes, por mí no hay problema. Seguro que se alegra de verte.

- ¿Sasuke? Ja, lo dudo… aunque hace muchísimo que no le veo – dijo Naruto pensativo – Oye, ¿y qué tal si vamos primero a Ichiraku y compramos ramen para llevar? Lo podríamos tomar en tu casa, y sería un buen regalo de bienvenida para Sasuke. ¡Nada más ni nada menos que ramen! ¡Un lujazo! – al blondo le brillaban hasta los ojos con estrellitas sólo de pensarlo. Si… no había nada en el mundo mejor que el ramen…

- ¿Tu te crees que todo el mundo es como tu con el ramen? Serás dobe… – dijo Itachi con una gotaza en su sien – Anda, vamos. Conociéndote no vas a parar de darme la lata toda la tarde para ir allá…

- Síiii… ¡Ramen! – gritó el rubio feliz, mientras salía corriendo por la puerta atropellando a todos a su paso y armando un enorme escándalo, mientras la gente se volvía a gritarle a su paso.

Itachi siguió a su amigo mirando el suelo y haciendo como que la cosa no iba con él, intentando ignorar las miradas que le dirigía la gente. Estaba seguro que le iban a salir canas antes de los treinta si seguía al lado de Naruto. ¿Por qué de entre toda la gente de clase se tuvo que juntar con el más hiperactivo? Lloró cascaditas en su interior… Él sólo quería tener un amigo sociable para simpatizar con los demás niños. Tenía que ser el Karma, eso era. No se podía ser tan bueno en los estudios y tener amigos normales. En algo tenía que fallar la ecuación…

oooooooooo

Una hora más tarde estaban en la entrada de la casa del Uchiha. Por suerte la tienda quedaba de camino a casa de Itachi, así que no se tuvieron que desviar ni perdieron demasiado tiempo. Itachi abrió la pesada puerta de entrada y dejo pasar primero a Naruto.

- Pasa dobe. Pon el ramen en la cocina mientras voy a dejar las carteras a mi habitación, ¿ok? Paso a buscar a Sasuke y ahora mismo vamos – le dijo al rubio sin girarse a mirarle. Naruto había ido demasiadas veces a su casa como para saber donde estaban las cosas perfectamente.

Naruto se dirigió directamente a sacar tres platos del estante para distribuir el ramen y comenzar a comer cuanto antes. Pues el ramen sabía mucho mejor caliente, y transportando la comida y con el olorcillo que desprendía aquello, le había entrado un hambre considerable. Distribuyó los fideos lo más equitativamente que pudo (para ser honestos puso más en el suyo, pero como dice el dicho, quien reparte se lleva la mejor parte, ¿verdad?), y se sentó a la mesa a esperar a que llegaran los dos hermanos. Pero pasaban los minutos y no llegaban. ¿Dónde demonios se habían metido? Kami… ¡qué hambre tenía! No pasaría nada si sólo probaba un poquito antes que ellos, ¿verdad? Vamos, sólo era un bocado…

"Venga, Naruto, sólo pruébalos. Son solo unos segundos. Es sólo para ver como saben, no estoy haciendo nada malo..." Miró hacia la puerta y no venía nadie. "Perfecto" pensó, esbozando una sonrisa pícara. Levantó los palillos con fideos y se lo acercó a la boca. Estaba por metérselos cuando escuchó un ruido proveniente de la puerta.

- ¡Aaaah…! – exclamó asustado. Tan concentrado estaba que se había medio aislado del mundo - ¡Itachi! No es lo que tú piensas, sólo estaba probando que siguieran calientes. ¡Te juro que pensaba esperaros! – dijo todo nervioso alzando las manos en señal de disculpa y componiendo una sonrisa mientras intentaba tapar los fideos que se habían caído al suelo por el sobresalto.

- ¿… Naruto? – dijo una voz suave, demasiado suave para ser Itachi.

Naruto levantó la vista para ver al dueño de dicha voz, y se quedó sin palabras. En el marco de la puerta estaba parado un joven, un par de años menor, muy parecido a Itachi pero con rasgos más suaves. Era un poco más bajo que él mismo (quizás le sacaba media cabeza), de complexión delgada aunque se podía entrever que hacía deporte y tenía el cuerpo en forma, vestido con una camiseta de manga corta azul, con el cuello ancho y unos vaqueros desgastados que se ajustaban a su cintura, dejando entrever la estrechez de esta. De cabellos cortos y con un peinado curioso acabado en pico en la parte posterior, tenían un tono negro con destellos azules que hacía juego con el negro profundo de sus ojos, enmarcados con unas largas pestañas negras que seguro serían la envidia de muchas chicas. La nariz recta, levemente respingona en su base, remarcando unos labios finos entreabiertos de color rosado. Con la tez blanca marmórea característica de los Uchiha, el chico no podría describirse de otro modo sino hermoso. Esa era la única palabra que le venía la mente a Naruto, mientras sometía al otro a un intenso escrutinio, mirándolo de arriba a abajo pasando por todos sus rasgos sin dejarse ni uno por recorrer.

Sasuke sentía sobre sí la mirada fija de Naruto. Se sentía un poco incómodo por lo intenso de ésta, y sabía que estaba empezando a sonrojarse. Esperaba que el otro dejase de mirarlo en breve, porque si no su rostro tomaría un color rojo intenso, y con lo pálido que era, sabía que se le notaría al instante.

Acababa de tomarse una ducha y se estaba vistiendo en su habitación cuando escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abrirse. Fijándose en las horas que eran, supuso que sería su hermano, así que se vistió rápidamente para bajar a saludarle. Hacía ya dos años que no le veía, y la verdad es que tenía unas ganas enormes de volver a abrazarle. Itachi siempre había sido la persona que más quería dentro de su familia. Era más que su hermano, era su mejor amigo, su confidente, era la persona en la que siempre pudo confiar, la que le quitaba sus temores, la que le reconfortaba en sus malos momentos… Siempre había estado allí para él, y la verdad es que lo echó muchísimo de menos durante su estancia en el extranjero. Sus padres siempre habían viajado mucho, por lo que Sasuke estuvo casi toda su vida al cuidado de su hermano. Un par de años atrás sus padres le ofrecieron ir con ellos al extranjero y estudiar en un colegio allá. Ellos también echaban de menos a sus hijos, y puesto que Itachi ya era mayor y estando en la Universidad querría más libertad, pensaron en llevarse con ellos a Sasuke. Este lo pensó mucho antes de aceptar, pensando a lo último que sólo serían dos años y que sería una buena experiencia para sus estudios del futuro. Pero había echado mucho de menos a su nii-san, y había vuelto para hacer el último año de instituto en Japón.

No pensó siquiera un momento que su hermano podía estar acompañado, por lo que le tomó de sorpresa encontrarse con Naruto en la cocina. En un principio no le reconoció, pero nada más hablar el rubio, recordó al mejor amigo de Itachi. Un dobe hiperactivo (como decía su hermano), que no paraba de cometer torpezas allá donde valla (como en ese mismo instante). No recordaba que Naruto fuera tan rubio, ni que tuviera esos ojos azules tan atrayentes, ni esa piel tan morena, ni ese cuerpo tan bien formado… Sasuke se encontró a sí mismo pensando que Naruto estaba bien apuesto, y se sonrojó aun más por sus pensamientos. "Estúpido Sasuke" se dijo "deja de pensar en esas cosas del mejor amigo de nii-san".

Naruto vio como las mejillas de Sasuke se iban tiñendo de un rosa muy favorecedor, y sintió inmediatamente un tirón en su bajo vientre hacia su entrepierna. Le atraía Sasuke, no lo podía negar. Hacía mucho que no le veía, y que él recordase el hermano de Itachi no era tan atrayente de pequeño, pero era innegable que la estancia en el extranjero le había favorecido y mucho al Uchiha. Sintió como el otro le recorría también con la vista de arriba a abajo, y al ver como se volvía a sonrojar violentamente, sintió como su entrepierna le empezaba a cosquillear. "Dios, que bueno que está el niño. Tengo hambre pero ya no es de ramen… jujuju."

- … Hola, Sasuke… cuánto tiempo… – dijo Naruto con voz grave y dejando que su boca saboreara cada sílaba del nombre del Uchiha, componiendo una sonrisa pícara y sin dejar de mirar al menor a los ojos.

Sasuke sintió estremecer todo su cuerpo al oír cómo pronunciaba Naruto su nombre. No puedo evitar volver a sonrojarse por tercera vez en lo que llevaba de día.

- Hola, Naruto – dijo algo tímido y desviando la vista.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por leer! Voy a ir subiendo los capis, más o menos a uno por semana. La historia ya está subida en Amor Yaoi. Para cuando suba el últmo que está publicado, espero tener ya el siguiente capítulo. Entonces actualizaré ambos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

El rubio quedó encantado con la respuesta del menor. "Bien… muy bien" pensó satisfecho, "esto será tarea fácil, jeje". Se acercó a Sasuke lentamente como un cazador se acercaría a su presa, sin quitar esa sonrisa de su rostro. Al llegar enfrente del menor, no pudo evitar levantar su mano y acariciar suavemente la mejilla del Uchiha, tenía ganas de comprobar si su piel era tan suave como parecía.

- ¿Qué… qué haces, usuratonkachi? – dijo Sasuke tartamudeando, intentado alejarse de las manos de Naruto. Nunca pensó que podría llegar a verse en esa situación. Se sentía nervioso, muy nervioso.

- Estas muy guapo, Sasuke… muy guapo – las palabras salieron de la boca del rubio muy suavemente, casi como en un susurro.

Sasuke se quedó paralizado ante esas palabras. No sabía cómo reaccionar… sentía todo su cuerpo paralizado ante el toque del Uzumaki. Vio a cámara lenta como Naruto acercaba su rostro al suyo, hasta sentir el aliento del rubio chocar contra su rostro suavemente. Sus mejillas adquirieron un tono más rojizo de lo que ya estaban, y no pudo sino suspirar entrecortadamente contra los labios del otro, que cada vez estaban más cerca, más y más cerca…

- ¡Otouto! ¿Dónde estás? ¡Ya llegué! – se oyó la voz de Itachi acercándose por el pasillo, interrumpiendo el beso que estaban a punto de darse.

Ante esto, Sasuke se separo rápidamente de Naruto, empujando al rubio lejos de sí mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón, que habían adquirido un ritmo vertiginoso ante la escena ocurrida anteriormente. Ocultando el nerviosismo que todavía sentía dentro de sí, compuso su mejor voz para recibir a su hermano.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Estoy aquí, en la cocina! – le gritó en respuesta.

Itachi apareció instantes después, observando una escena un tanto rara en la cocina. Sasuke estaba parado cerca de la puerta con las mejillas sonrojadas, respirando algo entrecortado aunque podía verse que trataba de controlarlo. Mientras que Naruto estaba sentado en la mesa, tras uno de los platillos de ramen (había aprovechado los segundos que tardó Itachi en aparecer para volver a su posición inicial, si el Uchiha mayor hubiera visto la escena anterior le hubiera cortado sus, ejem…, partes nobles), con una sonrisa un tanto extraña en su cara, mirando el techo como si lo que pasara en la estancia no tuviera nada que ver con él.

"¿Qué ha pasado aqui?" penso Itachi extrañado, "No será que…" entrecerró sus ojos disgustado, "Más vale que no sea lo que estoy pensando."

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Te he echado mucho de menos! – exclamó Sasuke con cara de felicidad, para inmediatamente después, echarse a sus brazos ocultando su rostro en el pecho de su hermano mayor (Itachi era más alto que Naruto, así que le sacaba algo más de media cabeza al menor).

- Sasuke… - respondió el mayor suavizando su expresión a una tierna. No había nadie en el mundo que le produjera tanta ternura como su otouto. Quería a ese mocoso desde el día que nació, y le pretejería contra todo aquel que intentara siquiera hacerle daño.

Naruto observaba la escena desde su sitio sin intervenir. Sin darse cuenta esbozó una tierna sonrisa él también, era reconfortante ver cómo se querían esos dos hermanos. Si algo le había quedado claro al rubio durante sus años juntos al Uchiha, era que éste sentía un cariño devoto por su hermano menor. Ya más de una vez había sufrido alguien por la sobreprotección que ejercía Itachi con su otouto, no era de extrañar que Sasuke, a la edad de catorce años antes de partir al extranjero, no hubiera tenido nunca pareja, puesto que su hermano espantaba a todo aquel que se le acercara, con una mirada que prometía años de tortura para aquel que osara posar una mano sobre su otouto.

Contrajo el ceño ante sus pensamientos. Sasuke no había tenido al lado a su hermano durante su estancia en el extranjero, así que bien podía haber aprovechado y tenido alguna pareja. Si sus cálculos no eran erróneos, el menor contaba en estos momentos con diecisiete años, edad en que las hormonas de los chicos estaban más que revolucionadas. Además, con la belleza del menor, no dudaba que hubiese tenido más de un centenar de pretendientes.

Contrajo aún más el ceño en una mueca de disgusto. Eso no le gustaba, para nada. "Tranquilo, Naruto, no te alteres. Vamos a ver, Itachi siempre te ha dicho que su otouto es algo tímido, y que no tiene muchos amigos porque le cuesta abrirse a la gente. Así que no tendría por qué haber cambiado en el extranjero, ¿verdad? Aunque claro, estando en un país extraño sin conocer a nadie, por fuerza tiene que haberse abierto más a la gente, y quizás puede que le haya gustado alguien y puede que… Yo a su edad estaba de cama en cama todas las noches…" el rubio se sobresaltó ante sus propios pensamientos. Sólo de imaginar a Sasuke en la cama de alguien (que no fuera él, claro), le formaba un nudo nada agradable en el estómago y le hacía enfurecerse. "Pero vamos a ver, y ¿a mi qué con quién se haya podido acostar el mocoso este? Total, lo de antes es sólo porque me ha parecido atractivo… bueno, vale, ha sido porque el mocoso está para parar un tren… pero ¡ese no es el caso! Lo de antes ha sido porque ahora estoy a malas con Ino y hace mucho que no intimamos. Si, eso debe ser, mis hormonas están revolucionadas porque necesito sexo, sólo eso, sólo eso…" pensaba Naruto desesperadamente. "Esta noche cojo, llamo a Ino, y tenemos una buena sesión de sexo, y ya verás como todo esto se te olvida, Naruto. A ti no te gusta el hermano de Itachi, no te gusta, no te gusta… " pensaba mientras intentaba imaginarse a Ino con él cogidos de la mano, Ino con él compartiendo un beso, Ino con él acostados en la cama… Sasuke quitándose la ropa, Sasuke debajo suya gimiendo, Sasuke pidiéndole por más con las mejillas arreboladas… "¡Oh, Kami-sama! ¡Me gusta Sasuke!" pensó el rubio tirándose de los cabellos. Encima ahora tenía un problemita entre las piernas por andar pensando en cosas indecentes.

"Itachi me va a matar! ¡Itachi me va mataaar! ¡Ese sádico-chuki no-toques-a-mi-hermano-o-te-prometo-cien-años-de-dolor me va fusilar! No, no, no, no te tortures Naruto. No será tan malo: primero me torturará, luego me matará, luego me resucitará para volver a torturarme y luego volver a matarme… ¡Aaaaaah!" pensaba el rubio jalándose cada vez más paranoico de los cabellos…

- … Eh… Naruto… ¿estás bien? – sonó la voz de Itachi un poco dubitativa.

Se habían separado ambos hermanos de su abrazo minutos atrás y llevaban un rato observando como el rubio se tiraba de los pelos mientras negaba con la cabeza y musitaba entre dientes "No puede ser, no puede ser…". A ambos les caía un goterón por la nuca mientras veían el extraño comportamiento del blondo.

- …¿Eh?... Si, Ita, estoy bien. No te preocupes… jejeje… - decía riendo tontamente el rubio - … No os preocupéis.

Itachi se encogió de hombros. Ya estaba más que acostumbrado a las excentricidades de su amigo. Si le pasaba algo tarde o temprano terminaría contándoselo, así que era tontería preocuparse.

- Anda, vamos, Sasuke. Sentémonos y vamos a comer, que creo que al dobe le está afectando el estómago vacío.

Así pues, los tres se sentaron al rededor de la mesa de la cocina, y se dispusieron a comer. Se respiraba un ambiente algo raro: Sasuke comiendo sus fideos aún algo sonrojado y sin levantar la vista de la mesa, Naruto casi sin comer y con la mirada fija en los labios de Sasuke, e Itachi comiendo sus fideos también mirando a Sasuke, extrañado porque éste se comportara tan tímidamente en su primer encuentro. Él esperaba que su ototo no parase de hablarle de todo lo que le había ocurrido allí. De pequeño nada más llegar a casa tenía que aguantar por horas las interminables charlas de Sasuke sobre cómo le había ido el día, desde que se habían separado cuando dejaba a su hermano en la puerta de su escuela, hasta el momento justo en que Itachi pisaba de nuevo la casa familiar, antes de poder ponerse a hacer alguna de sus cosas; y ahora parecía que se le había comido la lengua el gato. ¿Tanto habrían cambiado las cosas en dos años?

Por su parte, el rubio no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sabrían esos labios que había estado a punto de probar antes de la aparición del Uchiha mayor. Observaba detenidamente cómo estos se abrían para dejar paso a los palillos con fideos, para luego cerrarse y masticar en un movimiento suave, seguido por el movimiento de la nuez una vez tragada la comida, y cómo cada pocos bocados, aparecía la lengua del menor relamiéndose los labios y limpiando a su vez la salsa que dejaban los fideos. "Pufff… si sigo así me voy a poner malo. Concéntrate en tu propio plato de ramen y deja de mirarle, estúpido. Como te pille Itachi ya sabes lo que te puede pasar…" pensaba el rubio, dándose ánimos para cambiar de actitud.

Sasuke acabó su comida y miró a sus dos acompañantes, quedándose sorprendido cuando vio que apenas habían tocado sus platos y que estaban los dos mirándole fijamente.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó paseando la mirada de uno a otro.

Los dos mayores salieron de su ensimismamiento en cuanto oyeron la voz del peliazul.

- No pasa nada, otouto, sólo que hacía mucho que no te veía – dijo Itachi sonriéndole a su hermano.

Sasuke le devolvió la sonrisa y se levantó para depositar su plato en el fregadero.

- Por cierto, nii-san, te he traido un regalo – dijo Sasuke entusiasmado. Se acababa de acordar de ello. Se acercó a su hermano rápidamente y sacó un envoltorio del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. – Venga, ¡ábrelo! Espero que te guste.

Itachi tomó el regalo con gusto, no se esperaba que su otouto le fuera a regalar nada. Desenvolvió el envoltorio con parsimonia (Itachi no se precipitaría ni aunque estuviera la casa en llamas), y a su mano cayó un colgante de plata, con tres redondeles como único decorado. Sonrió, su hermano sabía que le gustaban las cosas sencillas. Le hizo un movimiento con la mano a Sasuke para que se acercara más a él.

- Gracias, otouto-baka – le dijo con una sonrisa, mientras le picaba con el dedo índice y el corazón a Sasuke en la frente.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡No hagas eso! ¡Sabes que no me gusta! – se quejó Sasuke mientras se tocaba donde le había dado su hermano y fruncía un poco el ceño, - Ya no soy un niño pequeño, ¿sabes?

- Para mí siempre serás mi otouto-baka – dijo Itachi tranquilamente.

- Hn… - Sasuke le miró mal e hizo un ligero puchero, gesto que no hacía (más bien no se permitía hacer) con nadie más que con su hermano.

- Jaja… Anda, no seas tonto. Ven aqui… - le dijo Itachi cogiéndole de los hombros a su otouto y acercándole a él. – Todavía no me has dado mi beso de bienvenida.

El menor se ablandó ante este, y volvió a componer una sonrisa en su rostro mientras le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla a su hermano. De veras había echado mucho de menos a Itachi.

Naruto veía toda la escena sin intervenir. Siempre le había divertido ver las escenas de Itachi con su hermano. De pequeño le había hecho desear tener un hermano también y como consecuencia un día volvió a su casa pidiendo uno a sus padres. Pero lamentablemente Kushina no podía tener más hijos, así que Naruto se quedó con las ganas. Cuando más tarde le comentó eso a Itachi, éste le había dicho que compartiría a su otouto con él, así ambos serían nii-san de su otouto-baka. Lamentablemente la idea no le había caído nada bien a un Sasuke-chibi de siete años, que veía a Naruto como un ladrón de nii-san, que amenazaba con robarle el cariño de Itachi. Así pues, la relación entre estos dos siempre había estado lleno de insultos, broncas y competiciones, intentando demostrar siempre quién era el mejor ante los ojos de Itachi. Mientras, éste no podía entender cómo Naruto podía caer ante las provocaciones de Sasuke. ¡Por Kami! ¡Pero si le llevaba cinco años a su otouto-baka! Así, había pasado tardes enteras en el jardín de su casa viendo cómo competían ese par de bakas (como les llamaba el mayor ante su desesperación), mientras Itachi era obligado a sentarse enfrente actuando como árbitro en todas las estupideces que se le ocurriesen al par, proclamando al vencedor al terminar el día y más tarde consolando al perdedor. Lo curioso del caso era que muchas, por no decir muchísimas de las veces, el ganador era Sasuke, aun siendo mucho más pequeño que el otro. Itachi no hacía más que darle vueltas a eso, ¿cómo un dobe como Naruto había podido terminar siendo su mejor amigo? El Karma sin ninguna duda le tenía manía…

- ¿A mí también me vas a dar un besito de bienvenida, Sasu-chan? – dijo Naruto con voz sugestiva y algo burlona, cuando al fin Sasuke se apartó del lado de Itachi. Le había llamado así a propósito, pues al recordar viejos momentos se acordó de lo que le fastidiaba ese mote al menor. Naruto siempre había tenido más fuerza que el Uchiha, así que siempre le ganaba en el ámbito físico en sus múltiples peleas; lo que le había llevado a tratarlo como una nenita en una de ellas, puesto que Sasuke siempre quedaba debajo de él.

- Cállate, usuratonkachi – respondió Sasuke molesto por el apodo. – Vamos fuera y te demostraré quién es la nenita ahora. He entrenado mucho fuera, para que lo sepas. Ahora serás peor que yo en todo, d-o-b-e – dijo, recalcando el dobe con una mirada orgullosa.

Naruto sintió crecer una venita en su sien cuando escuchó al peliazul. ¿Pero qué se creía el mocoso ese? Ya vería, ya. Le iba a enseñar ahora mismo quién era el que mandaba.

- ¡Donde quieras y cuando quieras, teme! – dijo levantándose de la mesa y golpeándola en el proceso.

- ¡Ah, no, no! No vais a empezar ahora con otra de vuestras estúpidas peleas – dijo Itachi rápidamente intentando evitar lo que se venía.

- ¡No te metas! – le espetaron ambos mirándolo malamente.

- ¡Aaaah! Haced lo que queráis, bakas. Sólo no me metáis en esto - dijo resignado.

- Muy bien – dijo Sasuke con su pose no-me-despeina-ni-el-viento made Uchiha mode-on– Vamos a la cancha de baloncesto. Gana el primero que llegue a diez puntos. ¿Qué dices, dobe? ¿Te atreves? ¿O sigues siendo una gatito asustadizo?

- ¡Teme! – gritó Naruto sonrojándose. - ¡Te haré morder el polvo, Uchiha!

"Maldito Uchiha del demonio" pensó el rubio en su interior. Siempre que podía sacaba a coalición el maldito mote ese: gatito asustadizo… ¡Gatito asustadizo su madre! Y todo por un desgraciado episodio de cuando eran niños.

_Naruto e Itachi tenían quince años y Sasuke diez. Hacía unos días, el menor había encontrado un gatito abandonado cerca del parque que rodeaba la ciudad, y con la ayuda de su hermano, habían estado dándole de comer y algún que otro mimo. No podían llevarlo a casa porque su madre habría puesto el grito en el cielo, así que iban a verlo en sus horas libres. Aquel día había estado lloviendo muy fuerte y justo al anochecer había caído una granizada como hacía años que no caía en esa ciudad. Sasuke estaba preocupado por el gato, y llevaba toda la tarde insistiéndole a su nii-san para que fueran a verlo, aunque fuera un momento sólo para asegurarse que estaba bien. Así, tras darle la plasta a su hermano durante horas y horas, había accedido a acompañarlo a ver al dichoso gato. Naruto se pasaba por entonces las tardes en casa de Itachi, así que fue con ellos también. Las calles estaban oscuras pues con tanta agua se habían cortado las luces de varias partes de la ciudad. Una vez llegaron al parque, estuvieron como media hora llamando al gatito, pero este no aparecía. Los dos mayores estaban ya cansados, estaba empezando a llover y no había ni rastro del dichoso gato._

_- Sasuke, seguro el gato ya se fue de aquí. Con tanta lluvia seguro que ha ido a algún lugar seco a resguardarse – dijo Itachi con voz cansada, intentando entrar en razón a su otouto y que pudieran irse los tres de nuevo a casa a resguardarse del fuerte viento que soplaba por el parque._

_- No, nii-san – dijo Sasuke con voz lastimera – Yo sé que tiene que estar aqui. Vamos a buscarlo sólo un poco más, ¿si?_

_Itachi iba a replicar, pero al ver los ojos llorosos de su hermano no puedo sino hacer lo que le pedía._

_- Ok, entonces vamos a separarnos. Así abarcaremos más área y lo encontraremos antes – dijo con voz decidida. – Como sólo tenemos dos linternas, Naruto, tú ve por ese lado y Sasuke y yo iremos por este otro, ¿vale? – dijo mientras le tendía la otra linterna a su amigo._

_Naruto observaba la linterna sin llegar a levantar la mano para cogerla._

_- Oe, dobe. No tenemos todo el día. ¿Quieres coger la dichosa linterna? – dijo Itachi ya un poco mosqueado._

_- Eh… jeje… y ¿por qué no mejor vas tu sólo, Ita? A ti ya te conoce el gato, seguro que si yo lo llamo ni acude ni nada. Yo cuidaré bien de Sasu, ¿si? - dijo intentando que no se notara en la voz lo nervioso que le ponía sólo el pensar pasear solo por ese parque tan oscuro._

_- ¿A caso tienes miedo, dobe? – dijo el moreno suspicaz._

_- ¡Eh! ¡Claro que no, idiota! – dijo Naruto un poco sonrojado por que le hubiera pillado. – Lo digo por el gato. Ya sabes que a mi no me quieren los animales…_

_- Ya, ya, anda, quédate con mi otouto. En quince minutos nos volvemos a encontrar aquí, ¿ok? – dijo tomando su linterna e internándose por la oscuridad._

_- Jeje… - rió el rubio un poco nervioso – Ven aquí, Sasu, vamos a ver por allí…_

_- Eres un miedoso, dobe. ¡Y no me llames Sasu! Ya tengo diez años, ya no soy un niño – dijo el menor con el ceño fruncido. No entendía por qué su nii-san le tenía que haber dejado con el baka de Naruto. Además se veía a leguas que el rubio estaba más que asustado. Si acaso pasaba algo sería más bien Sasuke el que tendría que proteger a Naruto y no al revés._

_Llevaban ya diez minutos llamando al gatito y seguía sin aparecer. Además, Naruto respingaba ante cada ruido de ramas que oía, y giraba la linterna rápidamente de lado a lado, intentando iluminar lo más posible con ella._

_- Deja de mover la linterna así, dobe. Me vas a marear – dijo el niño de diez años._

_- No estoy moviendo la linterna de ninguna forma, teme. Y no me llames dobe. Deberías respetarme, que soy cinco años más mayor que tú – respondió el rubio con el ceño levemente fruncido._

_- Pues no lo parece… - susurró el peliazul sin que el otro lo oyese. – Oye, vamos ya a encontrarnos con nii-san que ya ha… ¡Pero qué haces baka! ¡Ya te has cargado la linterna!_

_Y efectivamente, Naruto en su nerviosismo, había estrellado la linterna contra un árbol en uno de sus movimientos bruscos, de modo que ambos chicos se quedaron en la más absoluta oscuridad._

_- ¡Mierda! No ha sido culpa mía… - dijo el rubio haciendo un mohín de disgusto. Se volvió hacia el menor – Ven, Sasu, coge mi mano. No se ve nada y nos podríamos perder. Estamos cerca de donde quedamos con Ita, así que sólo tenemos que esperar a que él nos encuentre._

_Sasuke hizo lo que Naruto le decía. La verdad es que sin linterna, el parque tenía un aspecto de lo más tenebroso. Se apegó lo más posible al rubio, y rezó por que su hermano llegara pronto, porque si algo estaba claro es que dos miedosos en un parque no iban a poder hacer mucho ante cualquier amenaza que se les presentase._

_De pronto, empezaron a oír como crujían ramas cada vez más cerca, a la vez que un gruñido, cada vez más fuerte. Sasuke notó como Naruto empezó a temblar, y él mismo tenía ganas de echarse a llorar y gritar el nombre de su nii-san. El rubio no hacía sino empeorar la situación abrazando cada vez más fuerte a Sasuke intentando retroceder._

_- Sasu… no… no te preo… preocupes – tartamudeaba sin dejar de temblar el miedo - … se… seguro que… no… que no es nada…_

_Sasuke no decía nada porque sabía que si abría la boca rompería a llorar, así que se intentaba mantener tranquilo y frío por fuera. Tal y como le decía su hermano siempre "No demuestres tu miedo por fuera, no dejes que el enemigo sepa que tienes miedo…"._

_Los ruidos se acercaban cada vez más, y ambos jurarían que los gruñidos eran iguales que los de un lobo (Naruto más tarde juraría que él había escuchado los gruñidos de un león), y con la poca luz que se filtraba de la luna, pudieron ver una silueta gigante que se acercaba a ellos. Cada vez más cerca, diez pasos, gruñidos, nueve pasos, más gruñidos, ocho pasos, siete, gruñidos (rugidos en la mente de Naruto), seis pasos, cinco, cuatro… De pronto algo saltó hacia ellos, y Naruto ya no puedo aguantar más._

_- ¡Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_

_El grito de Naruto resonó por todo el parque como el grito de un gato a punto de ser sacrificado, dejando a Sasuke blanco y medio en shock por la conmoción (de ahí el mote de gatito asustadizo)._

_Más tarde descubrirían que el bulto que saltó hacia ellos no era más que el gatito, que Itachi había encontrado y llevaba en su regazo. Simplemente había apagado la linterna para ahorrar pilas, ya que no quedaba casi y todavía tenían que volver a casa._

"Desde aquel día el teme dejó de tenerme respeto…" pensaba Naruto llorando cascaditas en su interior. Él no tenía la culpa haber sido un poco miedoso cuando era más joven. De todas formas, con los años lo había superado (más bien Itachi le había hecho tragarse todas las películas de terror que encontró hasta que Naruto ya dejó de gritar por ellas), y actualmente había pocas cosas que le hicieran sentir temor.

- Muy bien, Sasuke, pero si vais a empezar otra vez con vuestras estúpidas competiciones, vete antes a cambiar. No puedes hacer deporte con la ropa que llevas – le exigió Itachi a su hermano.

- Pero, aniki, si estoy bien como estoy – protestó Sasuke.

- Ototo, no me hagas repetirte las cosas. Anda arriba – e Itachi le madó una de sus miradas que venían a decir haz-lo-que-te-digo-o-te-arrepentirás.

Así que Sasuke no tuvo más opción que hacer lo que decía su hermano. Se retiró de la cocina para cambiarse, dirigiéndole una mirada desdeñosa a Naruto antes de desaparecer de la habitación. Naruto sonrió divertido ante esa mirada, siguiendo con la vista al menor hasta que donde pudo, poniendo especial atención a cierta parte del cuerpo del peliazul en donde la espalda pierde su nombre.

- ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo, Naruto? – la voz de Itachi sonó más seca de lo normal.

El rubio se sobresaltó ante la pregunta de su amigo. El pelinegro rara vez le llamaba por su nombre, a no ser que fuera algo realmente importante.

- No se a qué te refieres, Ita – dijo haciéndose el despistado.

- Oh, si, lo sabes muy bien, Naruto – dijo el mayor recalcando el nombre de su amigo. - ¿O me vas a decir que no ha pasado nada con Sasuke antes de que yo llegara a la cocina?

- No ha pasado nada. Sólo le he dado la bienvenida, después de tanto tiempo sin vernos – dijo el rubio siguiendo con su pose de no-sé-de-qué-me-hablas.

- Mira, sólo te voy a decir una vez, así que presta atención – Itachi miró a quien era su mejor amigo completamente serio - Ni se te ocurra jugar con mi hermano, ¿estamos?

Naruto le devolvió la mirada directo a los ojos. A él nadie le decía lo que podía o no podía hacer. Aunque, bueno, al fin y al cabo Itachi era su mejor amigo y no la iba a fastidiar por un simple capricho, ¿verdad?

- No sé qué estás pensando, Ita, pero creo que ves demasiada televisión – respondió Naruto con una sonrisa en el rostro para disipar el ambiente tan tenso que se había formado entre ambos. – Te prometo que entre Sasuke y yo no ha pasado, ni pasará nada. ¿Contento?

Itachi se le quedó mirando fijamente sopesando sus palabras. Sabía que el rubio, aunque externamente tomara siempre una pose de chico alegre y despistado, en el fondo se daba cuenta de cuándo las cosas iban realmente en serio. Esperó hasta que las pupilas azules de su amigo le confirmaron que había pillado la directa, directísima de hecho, que le había mandado sobre su otouto y entonces asintió satisfecho. Si algo tenía por seguro es que se podía confiar en la palabra dada por Naruto.

- Bien – dijo finalmente, retirándose él también de la mesa.

- Bien – respondió el rubio.

En ese momento apareció Sasuke por la puerta con su nueva muda y una pelota de baloncesto en la mano.

- ¿Vamos, dobe? – dijo mirando a Naruto – Será la humillación de tu vida – recalcó con una sonrisa victoriosa.

- No las tengas todas contigo, teme – replicó el rubio acercándose al menor – Siempre seré mejor que tú en deportes. ¿Vienes, Ita? – dijo dirigiéndose al Uchiha mayor.

- Me niego a volver a hacer de árbitro en vuestras estupideces – dijo Itachi pasando de los dos. – Estaré en mi habitación. Avisadme cuando terminéis para consolar al perdedor – dijo con algo de burla mientras se retiraba.

- Después de tí, teme – dijo Naruto volviendo a esbozar una sonrisa pícara en la cara, mientras sostenía la puerta que daba al jardín posterior, a través de la cual llegarían a la cancha de baloncesto.

Sasuke había puesto una mueca de disgusto ante lo dicho por su aniki, pero volvió su atención al rubio en cuanto éste pronunció esas palabras. Iba a replicar ante lo dicho por el ojiazul, pero al ver esa sonrisa en su cara sintió algo revolverse en sus tripas y prefirió mantener la boca cerrada. Era extraño cómo, al quedarse solo con el blondo, le invadía un extraño nerviosismo por dentro. "No seas tonto" se dijo a sí mismo, "sólo es el dobe de Naruto." Aun así, no puedo evitar medio sonrojarse al pasar al lado de rubio, que tan galante le sujetaba la puerta para que pasase él primero.

El peliazul se había cambiado los vaqueros por un pantalón de chándal por encima de las rodillas, quedándole éste algo ajustado por la parte superior, pudiéndose apreciar las suaves curvas de su trasero. El rubio no puedo dejar de apreciar ese detalle mientras seguía al menor hacia la zona de juego, sintiendo cómo le subía la adrenalina al cuerpo. Si bien le había prometido a Itachi que no se metería con su hermano, observar y quizás coquetear no entraba dentro de la categoría de "pasar algo", ¿verdad? Amplió aun más su sonrisa, iba a ser un partido más que interesante.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** Muchas gracias por todos los reviews!

* * *

Tras veinte minutos de partido, Naruto empezó a pensar seriamente en retirarse. Nada estaba saliendo como lo había planeado. Lo que al principio pensó que sería divertido, ¡se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura! El marcador iba cuatro a ocho a favor del menor, y éste no dejaba de picarle por ello. ¿Pero cómo demonios se iba a concentrar en el partido teniendo el cuerpo sudado de Sasuke rozándose con él a cada movimiento? Cada vez que le tocada para robarle la pelota, cada vez que se acercaba para bloquearle un tiro… ¡Por Kami! Su cuerpo reaccionaba casi instintivamente…

- No pensé que fueras tan malo en deportes, dobe – dijo Sasuke con una mueca de superioridad tras marcar su noveno punto. – Esto está resultando más fácil que quitarle un dulce a un niño.

Naruto sintió crecer una venita en su sien en cuanto escuchó lo dicho por menor. ¿Que no entendía que si estaba jugando tan patéticamente era por el esfuerzo que tenía que hacer para no saltarle encima y violárselo? Ya le gustaría verle a él en su misma situación… ¡Un momento! Eso era, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Esbozó una sonrisa perversa. A ver cómo se desenvolvía el teme _en su misma situación_…

- Oe, dobe… ¿me estas escuchando? – Sasuke arrugó el entrecejo en una mueca de disgusto. Nada había que le disgustase tanto como el que lo ignorasen, y Naruto no le hacía caso desde hacía un buen rato.

Naruto levantó la vista y la fijó directamente en los ojos del centro de sus pensamientos. La mirada era tan intensa, tan azul, que Sasuke se quedó por un momento paralizado. Algo en definitiva había cambiado. No sabría descifrar el mensaje que le intentaban transmitir, pero se sintió algo inquieto por dentro. Esa mirada le ponía sumamente nervioso.

- ¿Na… Naruto? – dijo algo dudoso.

- Vamos a _jugar_, Sasuke… - dijo Naruto con un tono seductor. – Sólo te falta un punto. – Le lanzó la pelota para que sacase el menor. – ¿No querías ganar? Demuéstrame lo _bueno_ que eres.

Sasuke cogió la pelota un tanto inquieto. ¿A qué venía todo lo dicho por el rubio? No le encontró sentido a nada. ¿Ya no estaban compitiendo? Sacudió su cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento de encima y se encogió de hombros en un movimiento involuntario. Estaba bien, si el usuratonkachi ese quería perder no era su problema.

Se puso en movimiento botando el balón. Sólo tenía esquivar al rubio y meter canasta. Cuando llegó al lado del mayor intentó engañarle con una finta, pero al no lograr su objetivo, le dio la espalda protegiendo la pelota e intentando ganar tiempo. Intentara lo que intentara no sería fácil puesto que el rubio, aun a pesar de su desafortunado juego hasta el momento, era rápido en reflejos e interceptando tiros. Tan ensimismado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que el mayor se había ido acercando hasta que lo tuvo pegado a su espalda.

"Pero qué demonios…" pensó Sasuke totalmente desconcertado.

Naruto había pegado su cuerpo al del peliazul, de modo que su pecho y la espalda del menor estaban totalmente en contacto. Ladeó su cara lentamente hasta situarla por encima del hombro derecho del otro, dejando que su aliento chocara suavemente en su nuca durante el proceso. Una vez situado donde quería, respiró sobre la oreja del menor, dejando escapar el aire caliente sobre el cuello de éste. Notó cómo el cuerpo debajo del suyo se estremecía al tiempo que el menor dejaba escapar un suspiro entrecortado de sus labios, y no pudo sino esbozar una sonrisa, satisfecho por el resultado.

Sasuke dejó escapar la pelota de entre sus manos por la sorpresa. ¿Qué se supone que estaba pasando aquí? Notaba perfectamente su cuerpo pegado al de Naruto, y sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse cuando notó el aliento cálido del otro sobre su nuca y su cuello.

- ¿Qué… qué estás haciendo? – dijo lo más claramente que pudo, intentando aparentar indiferencia.

Naruto siguió con lo suyo sin hacerle caso al reclamo del menor. Se acercó aun más al cuerpo cálido de Sasuke, y mientras posaba sus manos en las caderas del menor, rozaba su nariz con el cuello de este, respirando profundamente para llenarse del delicioso olor que emanaba el peliazul.

- ¿Sabes, Sasu? – dijo en un susurro mientras empezaba a lamer el delicado cuello bajo su merced, - En realidad soy muy bueno en deportes. – Posó sus labios en la piel fina del menor, y fue dejando un recorrido de pequeños y húmedos besos desde la base del cuello hasta la oreja. - Te puedo asegurar que soy realmente _bueno_ en _ciertos deportes_…

Naruto atrapó entre sus labios el lóbulo de la oreja del menor y empezó a succionar y jugar con él con su lengua, mientras que sus manos empezaron a recorrer la cintura del peliazul, colándose una de ellas bajo la camiseta, mientras la otra mantenía bien sujeto al menor para que no se moviera, empezando a palpar la blanca piel bajo esta. Recorrió con su mano el vientre del menor, subiendo por su abdomen hasta encontrarse con uno de los pezones, pellizcándolo para darle mayor placer al menor.

Sasuke gemía quedamente mientras espasmos de placer recorrían todo su cuerpo. Se hallaba completamente atrapado bajo las manos del rubio, y aunque hubiera querido apartarse, no hubiera podido. Había ladeado su cuello hacía la izquierda dejando más espacio a los labios de Naruto, dejando sus manos inertes a ambos lados de su cuerpo, sin intentar siquiera pararle. Sentía claramente cómo las manos del mayor se movían sobre su cuerpo, dándole un placer como no había sentido nunca en su vida.

- ¡Ahhh!… - gimió más alto cuando notó cómo Naruto le masajeaba los pezones. – … Mmm… Ahhh… - Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándose en el hombro del rubio, dejando su cuerpo totalmente a merced de éste.

Naruto sitió cómo lo que le quedaba de cordura se iba cuando Sasuke se apoyó sobre él, dejándole hacer lo que quisiera. Bajó ambas manos hacia las piernas del menor, y se las empezó a acariciar por encima del pantalón, mientras pegaba aun más sus caderas a las de Sasuke, rozando su ya más que despierta entrepierna contra el trasero del menor. Le separó las piernas al peliazul sin ningún esfuerzo, y empezó a acariciarle los muslos por su cara interna ascendiendo cada vez más, mientras seguía dejando húmedos besos en toda la parte derecha del rostro y cuello de Sasuke que estaba a su alcance, siempre con cuidado de no dejarle marcas.

- Ahhh… Na… ahh… Naru… - Sasuke intentó llamar la atención de Naruto en cuanto sintió que éste acercaba sus manos a su entrepierna, - … mmm… Naruto… no… ahh…

- ¿Qué... qué pasa… ahh… Sasu? – habó entrecortadamente Naruto. Había iniciado un vaivén con sus caderas restregando su hombría contra el trasero de Sasuke. El menor había entendido perfectamente lo que quería, y ambos se hallaban restregando sus cuerpos, con movimientos de arriba a abajo que los volvían locos de placer.

- Naruto… espe… ahh… espera… - Sasuke posó sus manos encima de las de Naruto, intentando parar el recorrido de estas. Mas sus fuerzas eran apenas nulas en esos momentos, por lo que estas seguían ascendiendo acercándose cada vez más a la entrepierna del menor. – No, Naruto… ahh… por favor… espe… ahh… espera…

El menor seguía intentando detener las acciones del rubio entre gemidos, mientras sentía como los labios de Naruto le acariciaban su cuello. En un momento dado sitió como la lengua de Naruto se adentraba en su oreja, lamiéndosela por completo mientras le daba suaves mordidas con los dientes. Soltó un gemido más alto que los anteriores por el placer, y dejó de oponer la poca resistencia que ofrecía hasta el momento, dejándose llevar completamente.

En cuanto Naruto sintió a Sasuke relajarse completamente en sus brazos cobró conciencia de lo que estaba haciendo realmente. ¡Por Kami! ¡Estaba metiéndole mano al hermano menor de Itachi! Se apartó rápidamente del cuerpo del menor, haciendo que éste se tambaleara ligeramente por la acción antes de volver a cobrar el equilibrio.

Sasuke miró confundido a los ojos del rubio. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Si hacía solo un segundo habían estado a punto de… se sonrojó sólo de pensarlo… y ahora le apartaba como si su tacto le quemase. ¿Acaso había hecho algo mal? El rubio parecía haber disfrutado mucho de todo lo que habían hecho. Es más, el bulto bajo sus pantalones confirmaba que había disfrutado más de la cuenta de todo eso. Entonces, ¿dónde estaba el problema? No entendía nada.

Naruto sentía la mirada confundida de Sasuke sobre sí, pidiéndole una explicación que él no podía darle. ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Paro porque le prometí al psicópata de tu hermano que no intentaría nada contigo y ahora tengo que cumplir la promesa? ¡Ah! Y encima ya la había roto porque al minuto de haberle prometido eso a Itahi, le estaba metiendo mano al menor. ¡No, claro que no! Si Sasuke se enteraba ya iban a ser dos los que le quisieran matar.

Desvió su vista del menor para no tentarse más. Sasuke seguía respirando entrecortadamente, y eso, junto al hecho de que su ropa estaba algo desarreglada y al bulto que había en sus pantalones, no hacía sino hacerle más deseable a los ojos del rubio. Le estaba empezando a doler horrores su entrepierna.

- Em... esto… Sasuke, me tengo que ir – le dijo esquivando su mirada, - Eh… ¡He quedado! Si, eso, he quedado y llego tarde. Nos vemos, ¿vale? – Naruto habló sin dirigirle la mirada al peliazul en ningún momento. Recogió su sudadera del suelo (se la había quitado antes de iniciar el partido), y se largó a toda prisa.

Sasuke se quedó anonadado por la acción del rubio. Pero qué mierda… ¡Qué mierda había pasado allí! ¡Primero le metía mano sin venir a cuento y luego le dejaba con las ganas! ¿Pero quién se creía el dobe ese para hacerle algo así? ¡Capullo! ¡Ese rubio era un capullo! Capullo, capullo, capullo, capullo…

Recogió la pelota y se dirigió lentamente hacia su habitación, sintiendo cómo la rabia le seguía hirviendo en su interior.

oooooooooo

Naruto llegó a su casa con la respiración entrecortada. Había hecho todo el trayecto corriendo con la esperanza de quitarse de la cabeza la imagen de un Sasuke excitado, pero no había funcionado. ¡Maldita sea! Seguía estando con la libido por las nubes. Se dirigió inmediatamente al baño con la idea de despejarse algo lavándose la cara con agua fría, pero seguía teniendo su hombría bien levantada. Se sentó en la taza del inodoro y dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos. ¡Vaya mierda de día! ¿Cómo demonios podían haberse torcido tanto las cosas?

Él sólo había pretendido poner un tanto nervioso a Sasuke. Cuando se pegó al cuerpo del menor, no pretendió en ningún momento llegar a lo que habían llegado, aunque no podía negar que le había gustado, demasiado. No se arrepentía para nada. La piel tan suave de Sasuke, sus gemidos en su oído, ese cuerpo que se movía acompasado con el suyo… Dirigió sus manos involuntariamente hacia su pene y se empezó a tocar por encima de los pantalones, mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las imágenes de lo pasado minutos atrás invadieran su mente. El cuerpo de Sasuke apoyado completamente en el suyo, sus manos recorriendo toda la extensión de los muslos del menor… Se bajó la cremallera del pantalón e introdujo una mano dentro mientras seguía con la imagen del peliazul excitado en su mente. Sasuke gimiendo mientras se arqueaba, Sasuke frotando su trasero contra su pene en un movimiento exquisito…

- Ahh… - suspiró el rubio mientras se imaginaba todo esto.

Necesitaba más. Elevó sus caderas mientras se bajaba sus pantalones junto con su bóxer y dejaba salir su miembro más que duro. Se la cogió con su mano derecha, mientras empezaba a frotarla de arriba a abajo imaginando lo que habría pasado con Sasuke de no haberse detenido… Sus manos llegando por fin a la entrepierna del peliazul, masturbándole por encima de la ropa mientras éste gemía de placer en su oído. Sasuke pidiéndole por más, guiándole con sus propias manos por debajo de la ropa, haciendo que Naruto le cogiera el miembro y le masturbara sin ropa de por medio, Naruto bajándole los pantalones al menor y los suyos propios, de modo que su miembro se frotara directamente contra la piel del menor…

- Ahhh… Sasuke… - Naruto frotó su pene más rápido con esa imagen en la mente. Sus movimientos eran más y más frenéticos mientras imaginaba que era el trasero del menor lo que le apretaba el miembro, consiguiendo que con apenas unos cuantos vaivenes más se viniera en su propia mano, acompañado de un largo gemido de placer - … Ahhhhhh….. mmm….

Se frotó un par de veces más el pene acompañado de los últimos vestigios de placer. Se quedó allí sentado un rato intentando recobrar el aliento. Cuando estuvo recuperado, se limpió los restos de semen de sus piernas y manos, y se dirigió a su habitación con la idea de ir a la cama, esperando que una cabezadita le hiciera olvidar la malsana obsesión que estaba teniendo por el hermano pequeño de Itachi. Después de todo, lo que había pasado sólo había sido por un calentón.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! Espero que os guste el nuevo capi.

* * *

Sasuke estaba mirando la televisión cuando Itachi entró en el salón. Eran las once de la noche, y fuera hacía ya rato que había oscurecido. Había pasado la tarde en su habitación durmiendo e intentando olvidar lo que había pasado con Naruto durante el partido, y después de cenar a eso de las nueve, había decidido pasar el rato enfrente del televisor. Dirigió su vista a su hermano desganadamente, encontrándose con un Itachi bien arreglado para salir.

- ¿Vas a algún lado? – preguntó un tanto sorprendido.

- Hn… los chicos han quedado en ir a Chidori, así que… - se encogió de hombros despreocupadamente.

- ¿Chidori? ¿Qué es eso? ¿No vas a cenar?

Itachi elevó una ceja sorprendido. ¿A qué venían tantas preguntas?

- Chidori es una discoteca. Y no, ya picaré algo por el camino.

- Hn… - hizo un ligero puchero ante el hecho de quedarse sólo un viernes por la noche.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Itachi.

- Nada – dijo desviando la vista. No iba a obligar a su aniki a quedarse en casa con él. Ya no era un niño al que le tuvieran que cumplir los caprichos.

- Sasuke… - dijo Itachi cogiéndole la barbilla al menor para que le mirase a los ojos. – Dime.

- Es solo que pensé que podíamos pasar la noche juntos – dijo con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas. – Pero no te preocupes. Ve con tus amigos y pásatelo bien. – intentó convencer a su aniki. Sabía que si se lo pedía éste se quedaría con él.

- Hn… - dijo Itachi pensativamente. No le gustaba dejar sólo a su otouto, no cuando éste quería su compañía. – Oye, ¿y por qué no te vienes conmigo y los chicos? Ya tienes diecisiete años, así que podrás pasar sin problemas.

- No se… - dijo Sasuke un poco dudoso. - ¿No crees que a tus amigos les importará que vaya yo contigo?

Itachi sonrió burlonamente ante lo dicho por su hermano. ¡Por favor! ¿Alguien oponiéndose a lo que decidiera hacer Uchiha Itachi? Eso era impensable.

- Ve a cambiarte, anda. Te espero en diez minutos.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante lo dicho por su nii-san. Era sorprendente que tuviera amigos con el ego que se tenía a sí mismo. Aunque desde luego él no era el más indicado para pensar esas cosas, si era en ocasiones incluso más orgulloso que su aniki…

Se desvistió en un santiamén y revisó su armario en busca de algo que ponerse. No estaba seguro de qué tipo de ropa llevaría la gente a esos antros, así que escogió un par de vaqueros medio ajustados a la cintura, y una camisa blanca. Se colocó una chaqueta negra por fuera y se puso algo de colonia en el cuello, cogiendo su billetera al vuelo y bajando corriendo las escaleras, pues sabía que a su aniki no le gustaba esperar a la gente.

Cuando Itachi le vio no puedo evitar sentirse un poco inquieto por su decisión de llevarlo consigo. Su hermano se había puesto muy guapo en esos dos años, y realmente se veía arrebatador con lo que traía puesto. A saber a cuántos y cuántas tendría que sacarle de encima a Sasuke esa noche.

- Ototo, escucha. No quiero que te separes de mí una vez dentro. Si ves que alguien se intenta sobrepasar contigo vienes y me lo dices y yo le…

- Nii-san, no empieces otra vez. – dijo Sasuke con un mohín de disgusto. Se estaba empezando a hartar de esa sobreprotección que ejercía Itachi al rededor suya. – Ya no soy un niño al que tienes que proteger. Sé defenderme solito. Además, ¿qué pasa si yo quiero que alguien se sobrepase conmigo, eh?

- ¡¿Qué? – a Itachi casi le da un infarto al oír eso. Su otouto no había dicho lo que había dicho, ¿verdad? No, no, no, no…

- Itachi – Sasuke le miró seriamente a los ojos. – Ya tengo diecisiete años, como tú bien has dicho. No soy un niño al que tengas que proteger de todo mal, ¿sabes?

- Sasuke, ¡dime que todavía eres puro y casto como una flor! – dijo Itachi abrazando a su otouto. No podía dejar de pensar en gente haciéndole cosas pervertidas a su lindo hermanito pequeño. ¡Nooooo! Los iba a castrar a todos…

- ¡Nii-san! – Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente ante lo dicho por su hermano. ¿Cómo le podía estar preguntando aquello tan tranquilamente? - ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?

- ¿Qué pasa? Es natural hablar de sexo entre hermanos. – le dijo Itachi tan campante. – ¿O es que te has sonrojado por otra cosa? – estrechó sus ojos sospechosamente – No me digas que… - abrió sus ojos por la sorpresa y cogió a su hermano por los hombros - ¡Noooo! ¡No me digas que ya entregaste tu linda flor! ¡Sabía que no tenía que haberte dejado ir estos dos años al extranjero! ¡Te han pervertido! ¡A mi lindo hermanito! – lloraba cascaditas abrazado a su otouto - ¡Dime quién fue! ¡Dímelo que voy a matarle! – y zarandeaba a Sasuke impaciente por su respuesta, con llamitas de ira en sus ojos dispuesto a ir corriendo a casa del culpable con la catana de la familia para castrarle o castrarla.

- ¡Nii-san! ¡Contrólate! – dijo Sasuke medio mareado. – Yo todavía soy… en fin… eso… ¡Y no lo llames linda flor! – se sonrojó sólo de decirlo. Itachi eran tan… ¡él no era una nena! – No tuve pareja cuando estuve fuera, y cómo tú bien sabes antes de eso tampoco, así que… - recordó lo sucedido esa misma tarde con Naruto y no puedo sino volver a sonrojarse. Era lamentable que en sus diecisiete años, las únicas experiencias sexuales que había tenido fueran lo acontecido ese día y las largas sesiones con su manita derecha. Le cayó un aura de depresión sobre su cabeza… a este paso (y con ese hermano, todo hay que decirlo), iba a morir virgen…

- ¡Cómo me alegro, otouto, cómo me alegro! – dijo Itachi con renovadas energías, - Oe… ¿otouto? – preguntó al ver al otro sentado en una esquinita con un aura de depresión rodeándole, - Sasuke, - dijo acercándose y abrazándolo – sabes que el acto sexual hay que hacerlo con una persona especial, ¿verdad? No te tienes que preocupar por eso ahora, ya llegará el día en que…

- No me suertes sermones, nii-san – le replicó el menor con una mirada desafiante en el rostro. – Tú a mi edad eras todo un pervertido. Y no me digas que no, que sé que traías a mucha gente a casa…

- Eh… jejeje, – rió Itachi nerviosamente con un goterón recorriéndole la nuca – pero lo tuyo es diferente otouto…

- Si, – afirmó Sasuke con una mueca lastimera en su rostro – yo soy penoso. Diecisiete años y ni siquiera he dado un beso en la boca… - lo cual era cierto. Aun con lo que había pasado entre el rubio y él, no había recibido ni un sólo beso en sus labios.

- ¡Eh! No digas eso ni en broma – cortó Itachi a su otouto mirándole seriamente. - ¿Sabes qué, Sasuke? Ojalá yo hubiera esperado a alguien especial para dar mi primer beso. Ojalá yo hubiera sido tan paciente como lo estás siendo tú… Así que no digas que eres penoso. Cuando por fin encuentres a esa persona, podrás comprobar por ti mismo que la espera ha valido la pena…

Itachi abrazó más fuerte a su hermano contra sí. Sabía que a los diecisiete uno tenía las hormonas más que revolucionadas, y no quería que por ese motivo su hermano fuera a cometer alguna estupidez. No se perdonaría si por no estar vigilando bien a Sasuke, éste pudiera llegar a hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera más tarde. Se quedaron un rato más abrazados, cómodos con el gesto.

- ¿Vamos? – preguntó Itachi a su otouto en cuanto se separaron.

- Vamos – contestó éste con una sonrisa. No sabía cómo, pero Itachi siempre conseguía reconfortarlo.

Montaron ambos en el deportivo negro del mayor y se dirigieron al punto de encuentro, la entrada de la discoteca. No tardaron mucho en llegar, puesto que a esas horas (ya pasaban de la medianoche), no había mucho tráfico por la carretera, y aparcaron en un parking cerca del antro. La mayoría de los amigos del Uchiha mayor ya estaban allí, así que se dirigieron directamente hacia el grupo.

- ¡Itachi, llegaste! – gritó un rubio de pelo largo lanzándose a los brazos del mayor y plantándole un beso de película en los labios, mientras Sasuke se apartaba a un lado dejando espacio a la pareja.

El que estaba con su hermano era Deidara, primo del usuratonkachi que tenía su hermano por mejor amigo, y pareja de Itachi desde hacía ya varios años. La cosa había surgido a partir de un verano en que el rubio mayor pasó las vacaciones en casa de Naruto, conociendo a Itachi y, no se sabe muy bien cómo, acabaron ambos de novios. Nadie se esperaba que siguieran juntos tanto tiempo, pero parece que la cosa iba bastante en serio entre ambos.

- Dei – Itachi sonrió a su pareja dándole pequeños besos en los labios, mientras le cogía por la cintura. Hacía unos días que no le veía y le había echado de menos. - ¡Ey! Saluda a mi otouto.

- ¿Sasuke? – Deidara se volvió a verle aun colgado del cuello de su chico. - ¡Sasuke! ¡No sabía que vendrías! El baka de tu aniki no me dijo nada.

Se acercó al menor a pasos rápidos dándole un abrazo. Siempre había apreciado mucho al hermano de Itachi. Era como tener al lado a un Itachi-chibi, salvando las diferencias, por supuesto. Sasuke era mucho más tierno…, y nadie en su sano juicio se atrevería a llamar a Itachi tierno.

- ¡Hay que ver cómo has credido, Sasuke! – dijo Deidara recorriéndole con la mirada de arriba a abajo. – ¡Pero mírate! ¡Si estás guapísimo! – sonrió coquetamente a su cuñado guiñándole un ojo. – Me parece que hoy van a recibir una paliza más de uno y más de dos… - miró de reojo a su novio, viendo cómo este gruñía frunciendo el ceño – Jajaja… - No pudo evitar reírse del moreno. Era tocar el tema de los pretendientes de Sasuke, y éste se convertía en un demonio vengativo te-voy-a-descuartizar mode on.

Sasuke se sonrojó ante lo dicho por el rubio. Deidara siempre le había tratado como si fuera un adulto más, suponía el menor para caerle bien como novio de su hermano. Y la verdad es que se llevaban de maravillas. Más de una vez y más de dos, le había ayudado a escapar de las sobre restricciones de su aniki. La verdad es que hacían una buena pareja, Deidara conseguía calmar el carácter tan endemoniado que tenía Itachi a veces.

- Hola, Dei-nii – se había acostumbrado a llamarlo así hace tiempo. – Yo también me alegro de verte – le dijo con una sonrisa, y le besó en la mejilla de saludo.

- Jejeje… - rió Deidara al sentir sobre sí la mirada celosa de más de uno ante el beso, - Creo que ya te has hecho famoso, Sasuke… - le dijo al oído al menor para que no pudiera escucharle su aniki. – Ven, vamos, te voy a presentar al resto del grupo.

- Estos son Hidan, Kakuzu, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Konan, Pein, Temari y Tenten. – les presentó a sus amigos mientras éstos iban saludando al peliazul ante la mención de su nombre. – Grupo, éste el Sasuke, el hemano de Itachi. – dijo mientras dirigía una mirada de advertencia a los chicos. A Itachi no iba a gustarle si alguno de sus amigos intentaba sobrepasarse con el menor.

- Hola – saludó Sasuke volviendo a su pose seria. No lo quería admitir, pero se sentía aliviado de que no se hallara cierto rubio en el grupo. No sabría cómo volver a tratarle después de lo de aquella tarde.

- ¿Dónde anda el dobe que todavía no ha llegado? – preguntó Itachi a nadie en particular.

- Me llamó hace un momento – contestó Hidan – Me dijo que ya venía en camino. No debe de tardar mucho ya. – Se volvió hacia Sasuke – Así que tú eres el hermano de Itachi-san. Nunca te había traído, aunque no para de hablar de ti. Os parecéis mucho, la verdad…

- Em… si, la gente lo dice mucho… - contestó el peliazul algo distraído ante la mención de Naruto.

Diez minutos después, rogaba a todos los cielos que el usuratonkachi ese llegase de una vez. ¿Pero de dónde había sacado esa gente su hermano? ¡Cada cual era más extraño! El tal Hidan no había parado de hablarle de un tal Jashin-sama, intentando convencerle de que se convirtiera a su religión… ¿Pero eso era una religión? Por lo que le había contado había pensado en un principio que era una especie de secta que perseguía la exterminación total del mundo… Luego había venido el tal Kakuzu a rescatarlo, pero no había dejado de hablarle sobre la economía del mundo, que tal país le debía tal dinero a tal otro, que si las divisas no se que… ¡Por Kami! ¡Y a él qué le importaba eso!

Luego se acercaron Shikamaru, Kiba y Shino, al parecer estos dos últimos eran pareja porque iban cogidos de la mano, pero la cosa no mejoró. Shikamaru no dejaba de mirar el cielo con aire aburrido, comentando lo relajante que eran las nubes y el cielo… ¿Pero qué nubes ni qué ostias? ¡Si era de noche por amor de Dios! En cuanto a la parejita, Sasuke estaba seguro que una persona muda haría más ruidos que Shino y Kiba, ¿qué ser humano racional se tatuaría un par de triángulos de tales dimensiones en sus mejillas? Y encima no dejaba de hablarle de su perro, Akamari o Akamaru o como fuera que se llamaba, que si hacía tal cosa, que si era más inteligente que no se que otro animal, que si bla, bla, bla… ¡Le iba a estallar la cabeza!

Cuando vio que las chicas se acercaban pensó que serían su salvación. Ellas tenían pinta de ser más normales… ¡Para nada! Tenía que haberlo sospechado. La tal Temari no dejaba de abrazarlo como si fuera un peluche, diciéndole lo mono y lindo que era… Y en cuanto a Tenten… ¡esa chica era un peligro andante! No dejó de aconsejarle sobre qué tipos de patadas, puñetazos y demás golpes eran mejores para cada situación. Según ella, un chico como Sasuke tenía que saber defenderse correctamente… ¡Por Kami! Como hiciera lo que le decía esa chica a cada uno que se le acercase, no dudaba que acabaría en la cárcel por cargos de agresión. Pero eso no era todo, no, de pronto le sacó de su bolsillo un catálogo de toda clase de armas (y cuando decía toda clase quería decir toda clase literalmente), señalándole con el dedo aquellas que por su complexión, el peliazul podría manejar mejor…

En cuanto vió acercarse a Konan y Pein, los dos restantes del grupo, no dudó en irse corriendo hacia donde estaban su aniki y Deidara. ¡No tenía ningún interés en enterarse de vete a saber qué cosas profetizaban los dos que quedaban! ¡Si iba a resultar que el dobe era el más normal de los amigos de su aniki!

Apenas llegó al lado de Itachi cuando los pitidos de un coche llamaron la atención de todos. Al levantar la vista se topó con un deportivo de un llamativo color naranja aparcando al lado del coche de su hermano. ¡Vaya horterada! ¿Quién podía conducir un coche con ese color tan chillón? En cuanto vio salir a Naruto del lado del piloto sitió una gotaza resbalar por su sien. Claro, quién si no el usuratonkachi ese llevaría un coche así...

Abrió los ojos por la sorpresa cuando vio descender por el lado del copiloto a una rubia despampanante. Llevaba un vestido negro ajustado, que junto a los tacones que portaba y la melena suelta ondeando a su espalda, no hacía sino realzar más la buena figura que tenía. Sintió algo revolverse en su tripa cuando vio cómo se colgaba del hombro del dobe mientras ambos se acercaban al grupo. Cerró los ojos por un momento e intentó relajarse. Ese gesto no tenía por qué significar nada, ¿verdad? Podían ser simplemente amigos y haber venido juntos, ¿verdad? No tenía por qué sacar conclusiones precipitadamente… Abrió los ojos de nuevo y deseó no haberlo hecho. Justo en ese momento ambos rubios compartían un beso bastante húmedo frente a todos sus amigos. Desvió la vista inmediatamente y apretó sus puños, notando cómo la extraña sensación de su estómago se iba tornando más y más fuerte…

oooooooooo

Naruto había pasado la tarde acostado intentando olvidar lo sucedido ese día. Al levantarse vio que tenía un mensaje en el móvil de Itachi, recordándole que habían quedado todos esa noche para ir a Chidori, la nueva discoteca de moda de la ciudad. "Bien, bien.", pensó. Eso era justamente lo que necesitaba para despejarse, pasar un buen rato con sus amigos, tener una buena sesión de sexo con su novia, y olvidarse definitivamente de todo lo pasado con Sasuke. Su primera impresión acerca de lo sucedido era sin duda la acertada, sólo tenía las hormonas alteradas. Necesitaba ver a Ino, de veras que lo necesitaba.

Mientras terminaba de arreglarse, se puso un par de vaqueros negros y una camiseta naranja (le encantaba ese color), llamó a su chica para verificar que iba a recogerla, y sin perder tiempo, se puso en marcha.

Llevaba ya más de un año viviendo sólo. A sus veintiún años recién cumplidos, convenció a sus padres para que le dejasen más libertad, arrendando un apartamento cerca de la universidad. Era algo pequeño, pues sólo contaba con un salón con cocina americana incorporada, el dormitorio y un cuarto de baño; pero era justo lo que él necesitaba. Estaba más que orgulloso de su _pisito de soltero_, como le gustaba llamarlo.

Ino vivía a unos veinte minutos de su casa en coche. Se conocieron en una noche loca, en una fiesta en casa de alguien que conocía a alguien que conocía a algún amigo suyo, en una de esas típicas fiestas en las que no sabes dónde estás pero te da igual. Lo que empezó como un rollo de una noche, fue pasando a salidas más seguidas, hasta llegar a convertirse en pareja formal hace un par de semanas. No podía decir que estuviera loco por ella, pero le divertía estar a su lado y, siendo sinceros, la rubia era buenísima en la cama, así que él no iba a desaprovechar lo que tan fácilmente se le ofrecía.

Ensimismado en sus pensamientos, no tardó nada en llegar a su destino. Detuvo el coche frente a la casa de la rubia y se apeó, dándole un toque al móvil de la chica para avisarle de su llegada. No conocía a los padres de ésta y no tenía el más mínimo interés en que eso cambiara, así que se apoyó en la capota de su coche con las manos en los bolsillos, esperando pacientemente a que su novia saliese. Diez minutos tuvo que esperar hasta que la ojiazul se apareció. Esbozó una sonrisa en cuanto la vio. Ino siempre iba deslumbrante a donde fuera. Estaba realmente guapísima con el vestido que llevaba. Estaba seguro de que muchos le tendrían envidia esa noche por tenerla de pareja.

- Hola, nena – le dijo dándole un ligero beso en la boca. – Estás preciosa.

- Gracias, cariño. – dijo Ino con una sonrisa en los labios. – Tú estás arrebatador, como siempre.

- Ven aquí – y la cogió por la cintura para poder degustar bien esos labios. Notó el sabor del pintalabios que llevaba Ino, e hizo una ligera mueca de disgusto dentro del beso. No le gustaba nada el sabor de los cosméticos. – Vamos ya, que llegamos tarde. – dijo separándose y abriendo la puerta para que subiera su chica.

Puso el coche en marcha y pisó el acelerador a tope, sacando un ruido nada bonito del motor y quemando las llantas con el asfalto.

- Naruto, ten cuidado, por dios – le recriminó Ino mientras le miraba algo sorprendida. – Tampoco llegamos tan tarde. No vayas tan acelerado…

- Hn… - no hizo mucho caso de lo que le decía su novia. Estaba disgustado consigo mismo. Por un instante, durante el beso, no había podido evitar preguntarse cómo sabrían los labios de Sasuke.

"Maldita sea" se recriminó a sí mismo. "Olvídate de eso, Naruto." Puso toda su atención en la carretera y cogió el móvil para avisar de que ya estaban en camino. Más valía que dejase de hacer el tonto con el tema del peliazul, o si no le iba costar caro.

Cuando llegaron fueron directos a la zona del parking donde aparcaban siempre, pitando el rubio para avisar a su grupo que ya habían llegado. Dejó su coche al lado del de Itachi y, cogiendo a su novia por la cintura para que todos supieran a quién pertenecía tal belleza, se acercó a sus amigos. Durante el trayecto pudo escuchar varios piropos y expresiones, bastante obscenas hay que decir, dirigidas a su acompañante; así que para que quedara totalmente claro, la acercó hacia sí cogiéndola por la nuca y le plantó un beso demandante en la boca delante de su público, satisfecho por los silbidos que escuchó gracias a su acción.

Se separó de los labios de su novia con una sonrisa satisfecha en la cara (era algo obsesivo en cuanto a marcar lo que era suyo), y al dirigir la mirada hacia su grupo de amigos, sintió que se quedaba paralizado en el sitio. ¿Qué demonios hacía Sasuke allí con ellos? Por un momento su mente se quedó en blanco y no supo cómo reaccionar.

"Oh, Kami, dime que esto es una broma" pensó casi en un estado de pánico. ¿Y ahora qué se supone que le diría al menor? "Hola, Sasuke. ¿Qué tal? Por cierto, ¿te he dicho ya que tengo novia pero que aun así te quiero follar?" Maldijo mentalmente a todos los dioses. "Mierda, mierda… ¡Mierda! ¿Por qué cojones tengo tan mala suerte?"

- Oe, Naruto, ¿estás bien? – preguntó Ino algo preocupada. El rubio se había quedado estático en el sitio y no avanzaba. - ¿Por qué estás tan distraído hoy?

- ¿.. Eh? Ino… no, no pasa nada. – dijo recuperándose y volviendo a componer su sonrisa de siempre. – No te preocupes. Vamos, anda.

- Por fin llegas, dobe. – le dijo Itachi en cuanto se acercaron. – Creía que por fin te habrían detenido por conducir esa horterada de coche. – se burló el mayor.

- No le hagas caso, Naru – dijo Deidara dándole un codazo a su novio para que parase sus burlas - Te estábamos esperando.

- Ja, ja. Muy gracioso, Ita, muy gracioso – no pudo evitar mirar a Sasuke de reojo mientras hablaba.

El menor estaba realmente arrebatador con lo que llevaba puesto. "Mierda", se maldijo otra vez por dentro. Las hormonas se le revolucionaban en cuanto sus ojos entraban en contacto con Sasuke. "Valor, Naruto, valor" se dijo a sí mismo intentando darse ánimos.

- Hola, Sasuke, no esperaba verte aqui. – intentó que sonara lo más amigable que pudo, mientras esperaba ansioso la respuesta del menor. Estaba consciente de que seguía teniendo a su novia pegada contra su cuerpo, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionaría el peliazul.

Sasuke elevó sus ojos y los clavó en los azules del rubio. ¿Cómo demonios se atrevía a saludarle como si no hubiera pasado nada entre ellos? Sintió la furia recorrerle las venas del cuerpo. ¡Maldito bastardo! Si tenía novia, ¿qué demonios había sido lo de aquella tarde? Se iba a enterar el muy cabrón. Nadie jugaba con Sasuke Uchiha y se iba de rositas, no señor. Le dirigió la mirada más fría que tenía.

- No es asunto tuyo, dobe – contestó secamente apartándole la mirada. Apenas si podía contener las ganas que tenía de romperle la cara al rubio.

Naruto sintió cómo se oprimía su pecho ante esa respuesta y la mirada helada del menor. La había cagado, la había cagado del todo…

- Vaya, ya sé quién ganó el partido esta tarde, ¿eh? – comentó Itachi al ver esto.

"Así que Sasuke no le ha contado nada a su aniki" suspiró aliviado el rubio. Lo único que le faltaba era sumar un Itachi colérico a su lista de desgracias del día.

- Si, jeje… En fin, ya sabes… - se rascó la nuca el rubio con una sonrisa nerviosa. Tenía que disimular lo mejor posible si no quería que le descubrieran. Ya luego se las apañaría para quedarse a solas con Sasuke e intentar arreglar las cosas.

- Vosotros siempre con lo mismo… - Deidara rodó sus ojos ante lo mencionado por Itachi. Era asombroso como Sasuke conseguía siempre sacar el lado infantil de su primo. – Por cierto, Sasuke, esta es Ino. Y si, todos nos preguntamos cómo es posible que alguien como ella esté con un dobe como Naruto… Jajaja – se rió el Deidara de su propia gracia.

Sasuke sintió revolverse sus tripas cuando Ino le sonrió y le extendió la mano como saludo. A él no le había hecho nada de gracia el comentario del rubio.

- Encantado – dijo el peliazul intentando sonar desinteresado, como si no le importara.

- Sasuke-kun, ¿no me recuerdas? – le dijo Ino animada. – Iba a la misma clase que Sai. Nos presentó él, en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Neji-kun de hace unos años…

Sasuke intentaba hacer memoria según la rubia iba hablando. Que él recordase nunca había visto a esa chica antes… La miró otra vez fijándose mejor en sus fracciones… No, estaba seguro de no haberla visto en su vida. En la fiesta que decía la rubia, la del último cumpleaños de su mejor amigo a la que asistió, no recordaba que el estúpido de Sai le hubiese presentado a ninguna chica así, y ella era de esas chicas que no pasan desapercibidas…

- … Si, acuérdate, en un momento de la noche bailamos juntos y alguien te tiró una copa encima y tuviste que ir al baño… - seguía relatando la ojiazul.

Sasuke abrió los ojos sorprendido ante ese comentario. ¡No podía ser! Se acordaba perfectamente de la chica con la que tuvo que bailar casi al final de la fiesta. Sai se la había presentado a comienzos de la velada, y la tuvo pegada durante toda la noche a él como una lapa, hasta que al fin le concedió un baile con la esperanza de quitársela de encima. ¿De veras eran la misma la chica que tenía delante y la de tres años atrás?... Ahora que lo pensaba, seguía teniendo los mismos ojos azules. Recordó que cuando la conoció pensó que eran bonitos, aunque luego el encanto se vio opacado por su desesperante personalidad. No le dejó tranquilo en toda la noche, y al final tuvo que fingir que alguien le tiraba una copa encima (cuando fue él el que se chocó con el otro), para así ir al baño y perderla de vista. "Pues sí que cambia la gente con los años…" pensó para sí. "Desde luego ha mejorado mucho".

- Si, tienes razón. – respondió secamente. Ahora que sabía quién era, no tenía el más mínimo interés en conversar con ella. No podía creer que la misma chica que le persiguió incansablemente en el pasado fuera ahora la novia del dobe. – Ya te recuerdo.

- ¡Qué sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Sasuke-kun! ¡No sabía que fueras el hermano de Itachi-kun! – dijo Ino emocionada. Nunca pensó en volverse a encontrar con el guapo chico que conoció en aquella fiesta. – El mundo es un pañuelo, ¿no crees?

- Hn… - ¿Qué acaso no se cansaba la rubia del estúpido sufijo –kun? ¿Cómo podía Naruto estar con alguien así? ¿No veía que era una niña estúpida? Se retractaba de lo dicho anteriormente. La rubia no había cambiado para nada– Tsk… - chasqueó los dientes con una mueca molesta…

Naruto paseaba la vista de Sasuke a Ino totalmente incrédulo. ¿Cómo era posible que, entre todos los seres del planeta, se conocieran esos dos?

- Estoy muy contenta de volver a verte, Sasuke-kun – seguía Ino con su parloteo. Tan emocionada estaba de ver al azabache que incluso se había soltado del agarre de Naruto. – Sai nos dijo que te habías ido a estudiar al extranjero.

Itachi alzó una ceja de incredulidad ante la escena. ¿Ahora iba a resultar que la novia de Naruto conocía a su hermanito? Y por lo que parecía, el recuerdo de su otouto-baka había calado hondo en la rubia, pues no dejaba de recordarle el momento a Sasuke. Y hablando del menor, tenía ya una venita marcada en su sien, reflejo de que estaba empezando a perder la paciencia. Itachi sofocó una carcajada. Ahora resultaba que la novia despampanante del dobe estaba más que interesada por su hermano. Se moría de ganas de molestar al rubio por ello.

- Em… ¿Por qué no mejor nos movemos ya para dentro? – Deidara intentó llamar la atención de los presentes. Por la sonrisa macabra que había puesto Itachi, estaba más que seguro que iba a soltar algún que otro comentario mordaz contra su primo en cualquier momento, y dado que Ino no disimulaba ni un poquito su interés por Sasuke, no hacía falta ser un superdotado para saber el por qué. – Venga, venga, que se nos hace tarde…

- Si, vamos Sasuke-kun. – e Ino se colgó de su brazo dirigiéndole hacia la entrada de la discoteca.

- Hn – Sasuke se dejó conducir dócilmente por la rubia suspirando para sus adentros. La noche no estaba saliendo como él pensaba.

- Me parece que a Ino dio mucho gusto _reencontrarse_ con Sasuke, ¿no? – Itachi se colocó al lado de su mejor amigo mientras andaban detrás de los menores. – Ten cuidado a ver si te va a levantar a tu chica, dobe. – amplió su sonrisa mientras se burlaba del rubio.

- ¿Ah, si? Pues el que tendría que tener cuidado eres tu, no vaya a ser que pervierta a tu querido hermanito. ¿Te he dicho ya las cosas que le gustan hacer en la cama? – Naruto contestó mordazmente al moreno. Estaba más que molesto al ver cómo Ino se cogía al brazo de Sasuke, aunque no tenía nada claro si era por la rubia o por el peliazul…

- No bromees con eso dobe. – a Itachi se le cortó la risa en cuanto oyó eso. Con las cosas que le había contado Naruto sobre Ino, ya se estaba imaginando a Sasuke en una orgía… - Más vale que controles a tu novia porque si no voy a…

- Paz, paz, chicos. – Deidara intervino para calmar los ánimos. – Naruto no va a dejar que nadie toque lo que es suyo, ni Sasuke parece para nada interesado en Ino, ¿contentos?

Naruto frunció el ceño al oír lo dicho por su primo. Si, él no dejaría que nadie tocase lo que era suyo y estaba más que claro que Ino era suya… pero Sasuke, ¿aguantaría sin hacer nada si alguien se acercaba al menor? Suspiró disgustado en su interior. Y él que pensaba que esa noche podría olvidar lo sucedido con Sasuke…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! Espero que os guste mucho el capi. ¡Disfrutad!

* * *

Chidori era un antro que se había puesto muy de moda en el último año, sobre todo entre la gente universitaria y del último año de instituto, de modo que se llenaba en las noches de los viernes y sábados de adolescentes que iban a pasarlo bien. La discoteca se situaba cerca del parque central de la ciudad, algo apartado del resto de los edificios, de modo que el ruido que generaba no afectaba en absoluto al resto de la población.

Nada más entrar, Sasuke se quedó boquiabierto por lo que veía. Ya desde fuera se podía apreciar que el lugar era amplio, pero aquello sobrepasaba todas sus expectativas. La entrada daba directamente a una pista gigantesca de baile, con barras a ambos lados de la misma, y coronada al fondo por un amplio escenario donde bailaban al menos una docena de gogós, al menos que él pudiera ver. Al mismo tiempo, varias tarimas elevadas se hallaban distribuidas en la pista, de modo que el número de bailarines podría aumentar fácilmente a unos veinte o treinta. Elevada sobre la pista y rodeando el perímetro de ésta, se hallaba la zona de palcos elevándose dos plantas, zona de reservados con mesas y butacas para aquellos que prefirieran un ambiente más calmado. De este modo, la pista de baile tendría una altura de diez metros, asomándose los palcos directamente a ésta. Existía también una planta inferior, a la cual se accedía desde un lateral de la pista cero. Según podía ver el menor desde donde estaba, esa zona era de un ambiente más íntimo, pues constaba de una serie de reservados separados por cortinas y… ¿Qué demonios? Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente por lo que estaba observando. El área estaba lleno de parejitas que estaban... ejem… intimando… Se recordó mentalmente no acercarse nunca a esa zona de la discoteca.

- ¡Vamos arriba a donde siempre! – les gritó Hidan que iba encabezando el grupo, para hacerse oír por encima de la música – ¡Llamé a Kisame esta tarde para que nos reservara sitio!

- ¡Nosotros vamos a bailar! – les señaló Temari y Tenten, mientras arrastraban consigo a un Shikamaru con cara de aburrido. – ¡Luego nos vemos!

- ¡Si, nosotros también! – Kiba se despidió con la mano mientras se perdía entre la gente de la mano de su novio.

- Vamos, otouto, no te separes – Itachi se acercó a su hermano quitándole de encima a Ino (no iba a arriesgarse a dejarlos solos después de lo dicho por Naruto).

Deidara rodó los ojos ante el gesto de su novio, y los siguió hacia la zona de reservados mientras esquivaba a la gente. El sitio estaba a rebosar, y la música estaba realmente muy alta. Era una suerte que uno de los guardias del antro fuera amigo suyo. Así podían asegurarse de tener siempre un reservado para ellos.

Naruto notó como Ino volvía a colgarse de su brazo cuando Itachi la había apartado de mala manera de Sasuke. No es que hubiera sido precisamente amable, pero el moreno nunca se había caracterizado por ser amable con ninguna de sus parejas. Según Itachi, no merecía la pena pretender caerles bien a sus _amiguitos_ o_ amiguitas_, puesto que en un par de días el rubio tendría otro diferente. Subió las escaleras hacia la zona del palco sin quitarle la vista de encima a Sasuke. Iba a ser difícil encontrar un momento a solas con el menor si Itachi insistía en su papel de guardaespaldas.

- Vamos a pedir las bebidas – avisó Hidan en cuanto llegaron– Sasuke, ¿tu qué bebes? ¿Vodka? ¿Ron, quizá?

- ¡Eh! Nada de alcohol para mi otouto – avisó Itachi con mala cara. No iba a dejar que Sasuke se emborrachara en esa discoteca. – Pídele una coca-cola.

- Aniki, déjame tomar mis propias decisiones – dijo Sasuke exasperado. Itachi siempre le trataba como si tuviera cinco años.

Itachi les mandó una mirada de lárgate-ante-de-que-espachurre a Hidan y Kakuzu para que se marcharan de una vez. No quería discutir con su otouto delante de éstos.

- Sasuke, todavía eres menor de edad. Nada de alcohol hasta que cumplas los dieciocho.

- Ya, y supongo que tampoco puedo cruzar la calle sin que me acompañes porque me podría atropellar un coche, ¿no? – dijo el peliazul mordazmente. – Deja de tratarme como a un niño pequeño, aniki. Ya te he dicho que me sé cuidar solo. He sobrevivido dos años sin ti fuera, por si no lo recuerdas.

- Eh, venga, venga. Dejadlo ya, que estamos en una discoteca. ¡Hay que pasarlo bien! – Deidara intentó cortar la pelea antes de que se pusiera más seria. Ya había presenciado una vez una pelea de esos dos y era como ver una lucha entre dos demonios enrabietados. Por no hablar de la mala leche que cargaba Itachi después. No quería volver a pasar por eso.

- Si, venga chicos. – le ayudó Konan también mientras sonreía amablemente. – Ven, Sasuke, siéntate a mi lado y cuéntame algo más de ti. Así que has estado estudiando fuera, ¿a qué país te fuiste? – Se sentó en uno de los sofás mientras dirigía una mirada a Pein para que le ayudara a distraer al menor. Todos sabían muy bien el humor endiablado que tenía el Uchiha mayor cuando se enfadaba.

- Dale un respiro a tu hermano, ¿quieres? – Deidara arrastró a su novio a otro de los sillones, enfrente del de Konan y los otros. – Ya tiene diecisiete años, Itachi, dale más cuerda o si no Sasuke acabará odiándote.

- Hn… - Itachi frunció el ceño disgustado. Sabía que Dei tenía razón por mucho que le disgustase la idea.

Naruto se había quedado pensativo ante la escena. Era bueno que Sasuke quisiera más libertad. Quizás así podría acercarse más al menor, y quién sabe, con el tiempo Itachi hasta podría aceptar que hubiera algo entre los dos…

"¡Pero qué…!" se sobresaltó ante sus propios pensamientos. "Baka, baka" se regañó a sí mismo, "¿no habíamos quedado en que lo de antes fue un error? Tú NO quieres NADA con Sasuke. No, no, no, no…" Se dio golpecitos con su puño en la cabeza para intentar meterse esa idea en la cabeza.

Miró a su alrededor. Ino y él se habían sentado en la butaca del medio y ahora su novia tenía puesta toda su atención en lo que relataba el menor. Sintió un aura de depresión sobre su cabeza, era deprimente que su novia prefiriera a un mocoso cinco años menor, que a él (aunque para ser exactos, él le sacaba tres años a Ino, así que ésta se hallaba más cerca de la edad de Sasuke que de la de él; pero esa no era la cuestión).

- Así que ya has vuelto, Uchiha-bastardo – la voz burlona de un muchacho atrajo la atención de todo el grupo.

Se trataba de un chico joven, de unos veinte años, moreno, alto, con el pelo moreno corto y la tez muy pálida, vestido de negro de pies a cabeza, con su penetrante mirada negra puesta fijamente sobre el Uchiha menor, y esbozando una sonrisa totalmente falsa en el rostro. Era asombroso su parecido con los Uchiha, habría podido pasar por hermano de éstos.

- Copia barata… - Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa de lado en cuanto vio al chico. Se levantó de su sitio y se dirigió a su encuentro, parándose a escasos pasos del otro tomando su típica pose.

- ¡Sai! – saludó Ino efusiva desde su sitio.

Sai pasó totalmente del saludo de la rubia. Su atención estaba puesta sobre el peliazul. Sabía, por lo que le había dicho Neji, que éste volvería a la ciudad esa semana, pero no había esperado por nada del mundo encontrárselo justamente en esa discoteca. Miró al menor de arriba a abajo y agrandó su sonrisa satisfecho. El Uchiha menor se había puesto muy apuesto… muy pero que muy apuesto…

- Veo que sigues igual de arrogante que siempre, Uchiha, aunque supongo que eso le viene bien a un _nene tan lindo_ para defenderse… ¿no, _Sasu-chan_? – le dijo mientras le pasaba un mechón de pelo por detrás de la oreja al menor. Sonrió satisfecho comprobando que todavía era más alto que el otro. Nada había en el mundo que le gustase más que hacer de rabiar al peliazul.

Sasuke se sonrojó de furia tanto por el gesto de Sai como por lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle "nene lindo"? ¡Demonios! Alzó su puño dispuesto a pegarle un buen golpe a su estúpida copia barata, pero Sai detuvo el gesto sin ningún esfuerzo, sabiendo de antemano de su reacción. Le acercó a él tirándole del brazo por el que le tenía cogido, y le envolvió en un abrazo por primera vez desde que se conocían.

- Me alegro de verte, Sasuke – le susurró en su oído al menor sinceramente.

Sasuke esbozó una sonrisa ante esa frase y devolvió el gesto al mayor. A pesar de todos sus piques, Sai era un buen amigo. Uno de los mejores amigos que tenía, de hecho.

- Yo también me alegro de verte, Sai. – le dijo en medio de su abrazo.

Naruto rechinaba los dientes ante esa escena. ¿Quién demonios era ese tal Sai? ¿Y por qué le tenía abrazado? ¡¿Y por qué hablaban en susurros? ¡¿Y a qué había venido ese toqueteo de antes? ¡¿Y por qué demonios no hacía nada Itachi? ¡¿No se suponía que no dejaba que nadie se acercase a su otouto? ¡Que alguien hiciera algo por dios, o le iba a dar un infarto!

Itachi veía la escena aun disgustado por la disputa con su otouto. La única razón por la que no había alejado ya las manos de ese mocoso de Sasuke era porque sabía que era uno de los mejores amigos de su hermano (bueno, también porque Deidara le había lanzado una mirada de muévete-y-te-quedas-un-mes-en-abstinencia en cuanto se quiso poner de pie). Había visto muchas veces al muchacho en su casa en el pasado, así que podía confiar en él.

- Bueno, y dime, ¿qué haces aquí? ¿Estás buscando diversión, Uchiha? – le dijo Sai en cuanto se separaron. Lanzó una mirada en dirección al aniki de Sasuke, sorprendido de que no los -hubiera separado. – Porque podemos ir a la zona baja de la discoteca a _pasarlo bien_, ya sabes… – le insinuó al menor guiñándole un ojo y con una sonrisa sensual en su rostro, mientras le cogía por la cintura acercándolo a su cuerpo. Se había dado cuenta de que era por el rubio novio de Itachi, por el que éste todavía no le había saltado encima, y le hacía mucha gracia la situación. Además, no pudo sino notar que el otro rubio, que si no recordaba mal era el mejor amigo del Uchiha mayor, estaba más que celoso por su relación con Sasuke. Vaya que si estaba resultando divertido todo esto. Y como guinda tenía al menor hecho una furia en sus brazos por su comentario. Se lo estaba pasando de lo lindo, sí señor.

- ¡Estúpido, Sai! – Sasuke se soltó rápidamente de su agarre con las mejillas encendidas al recordar lo que había visto que hacía la gente en esa parte de la disco. – Para de decir tonterías.

- Jajaja… - no pudo sino reírse ante la escena. Deidara se hallaba deteniendo a duras penas a un Itachi colérico que le miraba con cara de estás-muerto-mocoso-pervertido, mientras que Naruto le echaba miradas de puro odio. Estaba seguro de que si las miradas mataran él ya estaría más que muerto. – Era una broma, Uchiha, jajaja… Pero es muy divertido fastidiar a tu aniki – amplió su sonrisa ante la mirada que prometía muerte que le lanzó Itachi. – Pero vente conmigo, en serio. Están Neji y Hinata conmigo, les darás la alegría de su vida cuando te vean. Estamos justo aquí al lado.

- ¿En serio estáis todos juntos? – a Sasuke se le iluminó la mirada ante la mención de sus mejores amigos. Tenía muchísimas ganas de verlos. – Aniki, voy a ir con Sai, ¿vale? Luego me avisas cuando te vayas. – le dijo a su hermano.

- Hn… - no le hacía nada de gracia dejar irse a su otouto con ese mocoso-graciosillo-toca-pelotas (como le pillase a solas se iba a enterar de quién era Itachi Uchiha), pero sabía que Sasuke querría ver a sus mejores amigos, y estaría bien si estaba con Neji y Hinata. Esos sí que eran bueno amigos, no como el moco de Sai que era un maldito-pervertido-hijo-de… Respiró profundamente para calmarse, - Está bien. Pero no te alejes mucho, ¿vale? Cualquier cosa me llamas al móvil.

- Si, si, ok. Hasta luego – se despidió Sasuke de todos yéndose con Sai.

- Ey, tranquilo, ya verás como no le pasa nada. – intentó tranquilizar Deidara a su novio viendo cómo miraba preocupado hacia donde se iba Sasuke. – Además estará con Neji y Hinata, no le pasará nada. Venga, vamos a bailar nosotros también – y agarró a su reticente pareja intentando guiarlo hacia la pista de baile.

- Pero, Dei, va a estar con el pervertido de Sai. Debería acercarme y… - Itachi protestaba ante el agarre de su novio.

- Uchiha Itachi – llamó Deidara mirando con enojo al moreno – Vamos a bailar. Ya.

Itachi sintió un escalofrío recorrerle la columna ante el tono de voz de su koi. Deidara daba miedo cuando se enfadaba.

- Échale una ojeada a Sasuke, dobe – le dijo en un susurro a su mejor amigo mientras dejaba que su novio le arrastrase fuera del lugar.

"Pero qué…" pensó Naruto furioso mientras veía a esos dos alejarse. ¿Cómo demonios podía dejar al peliazul a manos de un pervertido como el tal Sai? ¿Pero qué clase de hermano protector era Itachi? ¡Demonios! Como se atreviera a ponerle un sólo dedo encima a Sasuke se iba a enterar ese pequeño diablillo… Paseó su vista por su alrededor en busca del menor. Lo había perdido de vista al prestarle atención a Itachi.

- ¡Eh! ¿Dónde está todo el mundo? – Hidan y Kakuzu acababan de volver de la barra y se encontraron solamente a dos parejas.

- Itachi y Deidara se han ido a la pista, y Sasuke se encontró con un amigo – les contestó Konan mientras los ayudaba con las bebidas.

- Os habéis perdido el espectáculo, no veas cómo se ha puesto Itachi… jajaja… - se reía Pein mientras les contaba lo sucedido. Ahora que no estaba el moreno presente, no podía ocultar más la gracia que le había causado todo lo anterior. Cualquiera se reía con el Uchiha mayor delante…

Naruto sonreía falsamente a sus amigos mientras seguía buscando discretamente con la mirada a Sasuke. Hasta que al fin lo ubicó. Se hallaba sentado en un reservado a pocos metros de ellos, justo en un sillón enfrente suya, con el idiota de Sai a su lado. Frunció el ceño por el disgusto. ¿Que el menor no tenía más amigos que a ese degenerado? En un momento dado Sai alzó la vista y sus miradas se encontraron. Aprovechó y le mando la mirada más odiosa que pudo, que venía a decir tocas-a-Sasuke-y-te-mato. El menor alzó una ceja ante eso y esbozó una sonrisa cínica. Sin apartar su mirada del Uzumaki, se sentó más cerca del peliazul si cabía y le pasó una mano por el cuello, acariciando su nuca con un movimiento suave, mientras acercaba su rostro a la oreja del otro y le susurraba algo al oído, depositando un beso suave en la mejilla del peliazul antes de alejarse. Sasuke se sonrojó ante el gesto del moreno, pero al contrario que minutos antes, no hizo ningún movimiento por apartarlo. Sai agrandó su sonrisa satisfecho mirando burlonamente al Uzumaki. "Chúpate esa, rubito" era su mensaje, y Naruto lo captó fácilmente. "Capullo, capullo, capullo…" apretó fuertemente su copa hasta que se le pusieron los nudillos blancos. "¡Te voy a matar! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Muerteeee! ¡Destrucciónnnn!" eran los pensamientos del rubio mientras se tragaba sus celos intentando aparentar normalidad ante los otros.

oooooooooo

- Chicos, mirad lo que os he traido – había anunciado Sai en cuanto llegaron a su propio reservado.

No había conducido a Sasuke más que un par de metros más allá, puesto que por casualidades de la vida, sus amigos habían elegido ese día un palco cercano al del grupo del Uchiha mayor. Las dos personas presentes se volvieron ante la voz del moreno, agrandando los ojos al ver a la persona que se encontraba a su lado.

- Sa… ¡Sasuke! – Hinata se echó a los brazos del peliazul mientras gritaba su nombre por la emoción.

- Hinata – Sasuke envolvió a su amiga en un abrazo con una sonrisa de felicidad en el rostro.

Hinata había sido su mejor amiga desde que se conocieron de pequeños en el jardín de infancias. Debido a la buena posición económica de sus padres y a que él era el pequeño de la familia, Sasuke creció como un niño mimado acostumbrado a que todo el mundo obedeciera sus órdenes ante un gesto suyo y, para un Sasu-chibi de cinco años recién ingresado en la escuela, aquello no tenía por qué cambiar. Más pronto descubrió que los niños que le rodeaban no tenían la misma concepción que él, así que pronto se ganó la enemistad del resto de sus compañeros de clase, que le veían como a un niño orgulloso-prepotente que se creía mejor que nadie sólo por apellidarse Uchiha. Es así como ya en la primera semana de clases, el chibi se encontraba solo en un rincón de la sala jugando consigo mismo, mientras intentaba aparentar por fuera que no le importaba y que no necesitaba a nadie. Pero en cuanto sonó la campana que anunciaba el recreo y todos los demás niños salieron al parque, el chibi dejó de fingir y se le salieron las lágrimas, pues no entendía por qué nadie quería ser su amigo. Hinata había regresado a la sala en busca de un cuaderno y se había encontrado al pequeño Sasuke llorando sólo silenciosamente. A ella no le caía mal el peliazul, pues comprendía que su carácter fuera algo mimado perteneciendo a la familia Uchiha (ella misma pertenecía a una familia de renombre, los Hyuga), pero no se había atrevido a acercarse por su timidez. Pero al verlo allí solo se armó de valor y se acercó ofreciéndole un pañuelo, y preguntándole si quería jugar con ella. Sasuke había dudado en un principio, pues supuso que Hinata se lo ofrecía porque le daba pena, pero al ver la sonrisa tan sincera y tierna que le ofrecía la chibi, decidió confiar en ella y le dijo que sí, saliendo los dos juntos al patio dados de la mano. Es así como descubrió que Hinata tampoco tenía amigos dentro de su clase, los otros niños bien por envidia, bien por celos, no querían juntarse con la heredera de los Hyuga; de modo que en los recreos se juntaba con su primo Neji, mayor que ellos por dos años, que la venía a buscar para estar juntos. Así, con los años Neji, Hinata y Sasuke se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, uniéndose más tarde Sai a ese trío tan peculiar.

- Te he echado mucho de menos, Hina – Sasuke le dio un beso en la mejilla a su mejor amiga mientras se separa de ella tras el abrazo.

- ¡Estas guapísimo, Sasu! – Hinata recorrió con la mirada al Uchiha de arriba a abajo, mirándole con una sonrisa de aprobación. Con los años se le había vuelto más segura de sí misma, y la timidez que le caracterizaba de pequeña, era sólo un vago reflejo que rara vez se manifestaba. – ¿Pero cuando has llegado? ¿Por qué no nos avisaste? ¡Me tienes que contar todo lo que has hecho estos dos años!

- ¡Ey, ey! Dale un respiro al pobre, ¿quieres? – comentó Neji con una diminuta sonrisa en su rostro. Su prima se había emocionado tanto con la aparición de Sasuke que ni le había dejado saludarlo. Dirigió la mirada hasta el peliazul y le alargó una mano, - Uchiha…

Sasuke levantó una ceja ante ese saludo tan… formal. Neji era de lo que no había…

- Hyuga – le siguió el juego al castaño y le estrechó la mano como si cerraran un pacto. Ambos dejaron sus manos juntas mientras se miraban a los ojos esperando una señal en el rostro del otro… Era un juego que practicaban desde hacía años. Siempre les decían que eran fríos como el hielo y que una pared era más expresiva que sus rostros, de modo que un día decidieron competir por cuál de ellos lo era más. Simplemente se quedaban quietos, uno frente al otro, mirándose a los ojos esperando por una señal, una desviación de la mirada o un gesto en el rostro del contrario, una pequeña mueca que demostrara quién era mejor en ese juego. Hinata solía perder la paciencia y dejarlos solo en cuanto comenzaban ese juego macabro, ya tenía suficiente con andar todo el día con las dos personas más calladas y silenciosas del planeta, para prolongar más su sufrimiento con sus estupideces.

- Venga ya, ¿es en serio? – la ojiblanca no pudo sino soltar un bufido disconforme ante lo que veía. Era el primer día que se veían después de dos años, ¿e iban a jugar a mira-que-imbécil-que-soy-que-puedo-no-mover-un-sólo-músculo-de-mi-cara-durante-horas? ¿Hasta dónde podía llegar la estupidez de esos dos? Arrugó la cara enfadada cuando vio que seguían a lo suyo – ¡¿En serio? – le salió una venita en la sien, - ¡¿En serio? – cerró sus puños acercándose peligrosamente a la pareja.

- Em… jeje, chicos, mejor dejemos esta pelea de gallitos para luego, ¿vale? – Sai separó a sus amigos por el hombro mientras veía cómo la venita de la sien de la ojiblanca crecía a ritmo exponencial. No era buena idea dejar que Hinata explotara. Desde que había dejado de lado su timidez, la chica daba miedo en ocasiones. Nadie podría creer que la dulce y tímida Hinata de antaño fuera la misma persona que la chica con fuerte personalidad que tenía enfrente.

- Hinata, era broma, no te pongas así… jeje - Neji sintió como le recorría un sudor frío por la espalda. Ya había probado los puños de Hinata en más de una ocasión y no tenía ganas de hacerlo de nuevo. A veces echaba de menos a la dulce niña de antes. Le dio un codazo al Uchiha mientras sonreía nerviosamente - ¿A que sí, Sasuke? Jeje…

- Si, si – se apresuró a corroborar el peliazul. No podía quitar su mirada de asombro al ver al demonio-con-puños-de-acero llamada Hinata que tenía delante. ¿Pero dónde estaba su dulce y tímida amiga de la infancia?

Hinata sonrió con dulzura ante lo dicho por su primo. Nadie se resistía a sus… ejem… encantos… ejem…

- Bien, ahora daros un abrazo de bienvenida como corresponde, Neji-kun.

- Señor, sí, señor – bromeó Neji mientras abrazaba al Uchiha. Si es que Hinata a veces se lo ponía en bandeja…

- Ven, Sasu, vamos a sentarnos y nos cuentas - Hinata mantuvo su sonrisa en su sitio mientras le lanzaba una mirada venenosa a su primo por la burla.

Sasuke observaba la nueva relación entre los Hyuga con una sonrisa divertida. De modo que así estaban las cosas… Se alegraba de que la chica fuera más desenvuelta ahora, quizás así por fin ambos se decidieran a dejarse de tonterías y a estar juntos como pareja. Tendría que preguntarles más tarde por separado cómo iban las cosas.

- Si, además creo que el bastardo nos tiene que comentar algo _muy interesante_ – Sai se sentó junto al peliazul mientras esbozaba una sonrisa pícara. Desde que viera la reacción del rubio amigo de Itachi para con el Uchiha, se moría por saber qué pasaba.

- ¿Qué? ¿Qué se supone que tengo que contar que sea tan interesante? – Sasuke miró confundido a su copia. ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo?

- Antes, cuando me he encontrado con éste, – señaló al peliazul mientras empezaba su relato para los Hyuga, ubicados enfrente suya – le he hecho un par de bromitas subidas de tono, ya sabéis – Neji puso los ojos en blanco, hay que ver cómo le gustaba a Sai fastidiar al aniki de Sasuke, - y, ¡oh, sorpresa! ¡El Rubio-bombón se ha puesto hecho una furia! Tendríais que haber visto cómo me miraba, ¡se le notaban los celos kilómetros a la redonda! – finalizó feliz por su descubrimiento. Ahí había tema para rato.

- ¡Quéee! – Neji y Hinata se quedaron con la boca abierta mirando a Sasuke exigiendo una explicación.

- ¡¿Has tenido algo con el Rubio-bombón? – preguntó Hinata en un grito.

- Pero qué demonios… - Sasuke no entendía nada. ¿Rubio-bombón? ¿Quién demonios era el Rubio-bombón?

- Con Naruto, Sasuke – explicó Neji para que el Uchiha les entendiera.

- ¡Pero qué mierda…! ¡¿Le habéis puesto de mote al dobe "Rubio-bombón"? – no se lo podía creer. ¿Pero en qué estaban pensando sus amigos?

- Si, ¿por qué? No me negarás que está como un tren, con ese pelo rubio, esos ojazos azules y ese cuerpazo… - Sai estaba que babeaba – No me importaría nada hacerle un par de favorcitos, o que él me los hiciera a mí, ya me entendéis… - les guiñó un ojo a sus amigos mientras ponía una cara de pervertido total.

Los demás rodaron los ojos ante eso. Sai era un pervertido desde que lo conocieron.

- A mí no me mires, - Neji se intentó lavar las manos, - fue cosa de estos dos.

- Pero no me cambies de tema, Uchiha – Sai retomó el tema principal de la conversación, - ¿Qué ha pasado entre el Rubio-bombón y tú? Porque de la noche a la mañana uno no cela a alguien así… Y no me salgas con que eran celos de hermano mayor – se adelantó a Sasuke antes de que éste les viniera con una pobre excusa, - la mirada del Rubio-bombón no tenía nada que ver con la de tu aniki.

- Te estás imaginando cosas, Sai – respondió Sasuke con las mejillas levemente sonrosadas y desviando la vista para que sus amigos no lo notaran. ¿Naruto celándole? Por favor, Sai tenía que haber visto mal. – No hay nada de lo que dices.

Neji y Hinata miraron asombrados la reacción del peliazul. ¿Desde cuándo el Uchiha se sonrojaba ante la mención de un nombre? (Si, lo habían notado aunque el azabache intentara ocultarlo). Aquí había gato encerrado…

- Ah, ¿si? – Sai había notado la mirada del rubio desde la distancia vigilándolo. ¡Ja! Ahora iba a comprobar si había algo o no. – Muy bien, comprobémoslo. El Rubio-bombón me está mandando miradas asesinas ahora mismo, así que si hago esto, – se acercó a Sasuke pegándo su cuerpo al suyo, mientras hacía señas a Hinata y Neji para que vigilasen la reacción de Naruto – y luego esto, - acarició la nuca del azabache y acercó su rostro al suyo susurrándole en la oreja "no me apartes después de lo que voy a hacer" – y esto, - besó al menor en la mejilla y a continuación se apartó – supongo que no pasará nada, ¿no? – amplió su sonrisa burlona al ver como se oscurecían los ojos del Rubio-bombón, cuya mirada había estado pendiente de cada gesto suyo. – Neji, Hina, ¿qué pensáis?

- ¡Ah, tienes razón, Sai! – chilló Hinata entusiasmada. – ¡El Rubio-bombón está que se muere de celos por Sasu!

- ¿Queréis dejar de llamar así al dobe? – les recriminó Sasuke con las mejillas ardiendo en vergüenza. ¿Cómo demonios había podido dejar que sus amigos le utilizaran para sus experimentos? ¡¿Y por qué demonios tenían que haberle puesto ese mote tan… tan… arghh… ese dichoso mote a Naruto?

- Tienes razon, Sasuke – concordó Neji con él, - es un mote estúpido. Pero eso no hace que sea menos cierto lo que ha dicho Sai, ¿qué demonios ha pasado entre Naruto y tu?

- Y no intentes engañarnos, Sasu – señaló Hinata a su amigo - te has ruborizado más en el rato que llevamos hablando del Rubio-bom… digo de Naruto, que en toda tu vida.

- Yo.. yo… - Sasuke desvió la vista incómodo ante tantas preguntas. No estaba seguro de querer contarlo. Todavía se sentía humillado por lo que había pasado con el dobe, sobre todo porque se sentía usado por él, un simple capricho de un instante para luego volver con su novia. - … Tengo que ir al baño. Ahora vuelvo. – escapó por la tangente. Necesitaba aclarar sus ideas antes de poder confiarles nada.

Sai se quedó asombrado por la reacción del menor. Iba a llamarlo para detenerle pero observó por el rabillo del ojo que Naruto también se excusaba con sus amigos y seguía a Sasuke a los baños.

- Ey – llamó la atención de los Hyuga, señalando hacia el rubio, - esto se pone interesante. ¡Vamos! – se levantó él también para seguirles.

- ¡Pero qué dices, Sai! ¡No vamos a ir a espiarles! – Hinata le reclamó enfadada.

- ¡Pues claro que sí, Hina! ¡Está más que claro que aquí pasa algo y el bastardo no nos lo quiere contar! – Sai la miró con una mirada lastimera en la cara – ¡Yo quiero saberlo!

- Sai, siéntate – la ojiblanca le habló con voz de ultratumba mientras apretaba sus puños. No iba a dejar que el pervertido de Sai espiase a Sasuke – Sasu nos lo contara cuando vuelva.

- Pero yo quería… - Sai lo volvió a intentar pidiendo ayuda con la mirada a Neji, pero éste desvió la mirada desentendiéndose del asunto. "Cobarde" pensó para sí. – Hina… por favor… ¿si? – le puso una carita de perrito degollado.

- A tu sitio – la voz de Hinata había mutado a ultra-ultratumba.

Sai se sentó con un suspiro de disconformidad. No había modo, cuando Hinata hablaba con ese tono era mejor no discutir.

oooooooooo

Fantástico. Había dado la excusa a sus amigos de que iba al baño y no sabía donde estaba. Caminó varios metros más intentando visualizar alguna señal, cuando de pronto sintió que alguien le cogía de la cintura.

- Hola, monada. ¿Cómo aquí tan solo? – le habló un moreno al oído mientras acercaba el cuerpo del Uchiha al suyo. – Deja que te haga compañía…

- Suéltame – pidió Sasuke calmadamente. No tenía ganas de hacer una escena entre tanta gente, así que intentó soltarse sin armar escándalo.

- Jaja… ¿por qué tan arisco? Te aseguro que nos lo podemos pasar muy bien… - el desconocido apretó el agarre que tenía sobre el menor, acercando sus labios al cuello del azabache para degustarlo.

- Quita tus sucias manos de ahí, capullo – Naruto apareció de la nada separando bruscamente a Sasuke de su agresor. – Da gracias a que ahora no tengo tiempo para mierdas como tú, pero como vuelvas a ponerle una mano encima, los que lo vamos a pasar bien seremos tú y yo, ¿entendido? – Su voz salió en un susurro venenoso, mientras veía al mayor con sus ojos rojos por la furia.

- Cla… claro… - tartamudeó el desconocido ante esa mirada. – Lo siento mucho… perdón… - se fue echando leches de allí. No tenía ningún deseo de que el rubio memorizase su cara para buscarle más tarde. Si no se confundía, ese era al que llamaban Kyubi, famoso por su forma de luchar y el número de batallas que había ganado en peleas callejeras.

- ¿Estás bien? – Naruto se volvió preocupado hacia Sasuke una vez hubo desaparecido el indeseable ese.

- No necesito tu ayuda, dobe – Sasuke se soltó del agarre del rubio con un gesto brusco. Odiaba que le trataran como a una nena inválida.

Naruto suspiró ante el gesto del menor. No parecía que el peliazul estuviera muy por la labor de conversar con él. Se pasó una mano por el pelo nerviosamente.

- Escucha, Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. – intentó mirar a los ojos al azabache pero éste le esquivaba la mirada.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar contigo – Sasuke intentó largarse del sitio pero sintió como el rubio se lo impedía cogiéndole por el brazo.

- Deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso, teme – Naruto se empezó a enfadar ante la negativa del menor. Por lo menos podía mirarle a la cara, ¿no?

- ¡Yo me comporto como un niño caprichoso! ¡¿Yo? – Sasuke le miró iracundo. ¿Pero cómo se atrevía el muy cabrón a decirle eso? - ¡Que te jodan, Naruto! ¡Suéltame! – forcejeó con el rubio para que le soltara el brazo.

- ¡Estate quieto, teme! ¡Te vas a hacer daño! – el rubio intentaba hacer entrar en razón al ojinegro.

- ¡He dicho que me sueltes! – y le asestó una patada en la espinilla al mayor.

- ¡Auch…! ¡Me cago en…! – Naruto lo soltó inmediatamente sobándose con la mano la parte afectada.

Sasuke aprovechó la distracción y se largó a paso rápido de allí. Por fin divisó el dichoso cartelito que señalaba los aseos, así que se dirigió a ellos raudamente. Pero apenas había dado un par de pasos cuando sintió cómo le volvían a coger por el brazo y le arrastraban hacia su destino.

- Vamos a hablar quieras o no. – Naruto estaba más que furioso con el azabache. "Maldito mocoso y sus puñeteras patadas…" Arrastró consigo al menor a pesar de sus protestas y sus intentos por soltarse, y le metió en una cabina privada apenas entraron en los baños. Cerró la puerta tras de sí con el seguro y se apoyó en la puerta cortando todo intento de escape.

Sasuke le miró rabioso analizando la situación. Muy bien, se encontraba encerrado en una cabina con Naruto al frente y paredes a los lados, así que no tenía forma de escapar. No es que tuviera muchas opciones, la verdad…

- Está bien. Di lo que tengas que decir y lárgate. – dijo con la voz más fría que pudo dada las circunstancias.

Naruto respiró profundamente un par de veces en un intento de calmarse. Era pasmosa la facilidad con que el menor conseguía alterarle en apenas unos segundos. Fijó sus ojos en la figura enfrente suya y abrió la boca para replicarle… pero la cerró nuevamente sin haber dicho nada. ¿Qué demonios se supone que le iba a decir ahora al peliazul? Tenía muy claro que quería arreglar las cosas con Sasuke, pero no sabía cómo ni por dónde empezar la conversación. Al principio de la noche había pensado en decirle que lo de aquella tarde había sido un error, que lo olvidaran y pasaran página, pero en cuanto había visto al azabache con otra persona… ¡Kami! Se ponía rabioso sólo de pensar en otras manos rodeándole la cintura al menor que no fueran las suyas… No, estaba claro que dejar al menor libre para que cualquiera se le acercara no era una opción…

- ¿Vas a decir algo o no? ¿No estabas tan ansioso por que habláramos? Estoy esperando.

- No me apresures, teme – gruñó el rubio ante la impaciencia del otro. Soltó un suspiro nervioso mientras volvía a fijar sus ojos en los negros. Tendría que improvisar, no había más remedio. – Sasuke, lo de esta tarde, yo…

- No necesito tus explicaciones. – le cortó el menor secamente, - Está más que claro lo que pasó. Tienes novia y aun así te atreviste a… - se interrumpió apartando la mirada incómodo. Carraspeó aclarándose la garganta e hizo un nuevo intento – Te atreviste a… a… - imposible, no podía decirlo. Dejó que se sobreentendiera. – Sólo aléjate de mí de ahora en adelante, Uzumaki. No soy alguien con quien puedas jugar cuando a ti te plazca.

- ¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no! – Naruto se sentía mal. ¿Eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke que era para él? No había pretendido en ningún momento hacerle sentir así al azabache. – Sasuke, yo no prentendía que las cosas fueran así, te aseguro que…

- ¡Ah!, ¿no? ¿Y se puede saber qué pretendías, Naruto? – Sasuke no se lo podía creer lo que le decía el rubio. ¿Todavía se atrevía a defenderse después de lo que hizo?

- Yo… yo no…

- ¡Eres un embustero! – el menor le soltaba las palabras envenenadas a la cara. – Ya te lo he advertido, no te acerques más a mí.

- Haré lo que me dé la gana, Uchiha – sabía que no tenía ninguna manera de defenderse ante el menor, pero aun así no permitiría que le alejase de él. Su mirada se volvió firme ante su decisión. – No oí que te quejaras, así que ambos somos igual de culpables.

- ¡Pero yo no sabía que tenías novia!

- ¿Y qué? ¿Me estás diciendo que de haberlo sabido no habrías cedido tan fácilmente? Lo dudo…

Sasuke se sonrojó violentamente ante la insinuación del rubio. ¡Cómo se atrevía! Le estaba diciendo prácticamente que era un regalado… Apretó el puño fuertemente y le aventó un puñetazo en la cara al ojiazul.

Naruto ni se inmutó ante el golpe. Apenas si giró la cara ante el impacto, sintiendo cómo le resbalaban algunas gotas de sangre por la comisura de los labios. Seguramente se le habría partido con el golpe.

- Con esto no has hecho sino confirmarlo. – le dijo con una mirada de superioridad al azabache – Ya lo sabes, haré lo que me dé la gana.

Sasuke sintió cómo la bilis le subía por la garganta por al rabia. Tenía que salir de allí o si no mataría al rubio.

- Quítate… ¡quítate de la puerta, ostia! – le espetó con toda su furia. Sólo Naruto conseguía romperle su perfecta máscara de indiferencia.

- No hemos terminado. – contestó el rubio calmadamente.

- ¡Claro que sí! ¡Quítate de en medio! - al no ver ningún atisbo de movimiento por parte del ojiazul perdió por completo la paciencia - ¡Quítate Naruto! ¡Quiero salir que aquí! – y se acercó al rubio para intentar moverle por la fuerza.

- No, Sasuke, ya te he dicho que todavía no hemos terminado la conversación – atrapó sin dificultad los brazos del menor sujetándole por las muñecas, mientras lo estampaba contra una de las paredes laterales del cubículo para que dejara de moverse. – Estate quieto o te haré daño, teme.

El peliazul no hacía ningún caso al mayor, forcejeando con éste para que le soltara y dejara irse de allí, por lo que el rubio tuvo que apoyar su cuerpo contra el del ojinegro para intentar pararle. Sintió como una de las piernas de Sasuke se elevaba para asentarle otra patada, así que rápidamente coló sus piernas entre las del menor, separándoselas de modo que no se pudiera mover.

- ¡Aaaaah! – gritó Sasuke de frustración por no poder soltarse, - ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!

Naruto sólo levantó una ceja divertido por la reacción del menor. La verdad es que todo ese ejercicio le había empezado a excitar, y tener a Sasuke sometido bajo su cuerpo no ayudaba en absoluto.

- Estás muy deseable en esta postura, ¿sabes? – su voz salió en un susurro sensual.

- Ni te atrevas, dobe. – le envió una mirada congelada al rubio. ¿Cómo se atrevía? – Como te atrevas a tocarme un pelo te enteras.

- Ya te he dicho que voy a hacer lo que me de la gana – dijo mientras acercaba su rostro al del menor - Dime, Sasuke, ¿a quién le diste tu primer beso? – susurró sobre los labios del ojinegro.

- Yo… - Sasuke se sonrojó levemente ante la pregunta. El dobe no iba a besarlo, ¿verdad? No podía dejar que el rubio le sometiera de esa manera. Desvió la cara hacia un lado para evitarlo, - No es asunto tuyo.

A Naruto no le gustó la respuesta del menor. ¿De modo que alguien ya había poseído antes esos labios? Pues él no iba a ser menos. Elevó los brazos del menor por encima de la cabeza y cogió ambas muñecas con una sola mano, de modo que con la mano que tenía libre ahora, cogió de la barbilla al azabache para volver su mirada al frente y mantener su cara fija.

- Nadie te besará como yo – dijo antes de unir sus labios con los del menor.

Sasuke sintió cómo sus mejillas ardían en cuanto sintió los labios de Naruto sobre los suyos. Intentó girar el rostro pero la mano del rubio le tenía iben sujeto. Sentía perfectamente cómo el rubio movía sus labios sobre los suyos, exigiéndole una respuesta, pero no iba cooperar. Aunque tuviera que apelara a todas sus fuerzas, le demostraría al dobe que su beso le era del todo indiferente.

Naruto frunció en ceño ante la nula respuesta del menor. Así que esas teníamos, ¿eh? Pues si quería jugar, iban a jugar. El menor le iba a responder al beso como que él se llamaba Naruto Uzumaki. Siguió moviendo sus labios sobre los del azabache, dejando paso a su lengua, con la que delineó suavemente los labios contrarios, repasando el contorno de éstos lentamente. Una vez humedecidos, atrapó el labio inferior del peliazul entre los suyos succionándolo y alternando el gesto con suaves lamidas de su lengua, buscando abrirse paso para invadir su boca. Sintió cómo el cuerpo del peliazul temblaba levemente ante esto, pero seguía sin conseguir que cooperase en el beso, así que, buscando una respuesta como fuese, alzó una de sus rodillas hacia la entrepierna del menor apretándole en la zona en una leve caricia. Sasuke abrió la boca dejando escapar un jadeo sorprendido y Naruto aprovechó el gesto para colar su lengua dentro de la boca del menor. ¡Kami! El sabor del ojinegro era lo mejor que había probado nunca. Recorrió con su lengua todo el interior de esa boca tan dulce y buscó impaciente a su compañera, dándole leves toques con su lengua para incitarle a unirse al juego.

Sasuke respiraba entrecortadamente mientras sentía la lengua de Naruto recorrerle el interior de su boca. Sentía como los labios del rubio degustaban golosamente los suyos, con besos húmedos que lo volvían loco. No sabía cuanto tiempo más podría seguir resistiendo esa tortura…

Naruto, impaciente, volvió a mover su rodilla sobre la entrepierna del menor, sintiéndose satisfecho cuando consiguió otro suspiro placentero del peliazul ahogado en su boca, de modo que continuó el gesto de su pierna, mientras volvía los besos más profundos, más húmedos e intensos en busca de su ansiada respuesta.

Sasuke ya no pudo más. Naruto lo estaba volviendo loco de placer con lo que estaba haciendo. Movió su lengua tímidamente chocándola con la del mayor enredándolas, acariciando y saboreando el sabor de Naruto dentro de su propia boca, mientras movía sus labios acompasando sus besos a los del ojiazul. No se dio cuenta de la sonrisa satisfecha que esbozó el rubio ante su respuesta…, ni de cómo éste le soltó los brazos posando ambas manos en su cintura mientras acercaba más ambos cuerpos, ni de cómo enrolló con sus piernas la cintura del mayor buscando más contacto, ni de cuándo movió sus manos pasándolas por encima del hombro del mayor enredando sus dedos en el pelo rubio acercando más sus caras… No se daba cuenta de nada mientras correspondía con toda la pasión que tenía a los besos tan embriagantes que le regalaba el rubio, besos que le hacían vibrar por dentro y perder el sentido de la realidad por el placer…


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas, muchas, muchísimas gracias a todos por los reviews! En serio, sois los mejores. Me alegra ver que el fic haya tenido esta gran acogida. ¡Disfrutad mucho este capi!

Siento que sea tan corto. Prometo que el siguiente será más larguito.

* * *

Naruto profundizó sus besos cuando sintió cómo Sasuke le jalaba de los cabellos en busca de más contacto. ¡Kami! El menor lo estaba volviendo loco. Deslizó sus manos hacia abajo, acariciando fuertemente los glúteos del menor mientras lo acercaba más a él haciendo que ambos miembros se tocaran por encima de la ropa, provocando que ambos gimieran en la boca del otro.

Envolvió por última vez los labios del menor con los suyos antes de separarse de esa boca tan adictiva, y recorrer con pequeños besos y lamidas el mentón del ojinegro, buscando llegar hasta el cuello blanco y esbelto para saborearlo y dejar su marca en él. Cualquiera que se atreviera a acercarse al menor iba a tener muy claro que éste ya tenía dueño.

Sasuke no podía ni pensar con las oleadas de placer que le recorrían el cuerpo. Sentía vagamente cómo las manos de Naruto le acariciaban la cintura bajando hasta sus nalgas para apretarlas y estrujarlas con lujuria, mientras comenzaba un exquisito balanceo entre sus cuerpos rozando sus miembros y provocando que ambos se pusieran duros. Mientras, la boca del rubio no dejaba de darle besos y lamidas en el cuello, cogiéndole la piel suavemente entre sus dientes y succionando hasta dejar una fuerte marca rojiza en ella.

Aun perdido en sus emociones, sintió perfectamente cuando las manos del ojiazul se desplazaron hasta los botones de su camisa, empezando a desabrocharla mientras lamía cada porción de piel que quedaba al descubierto.

- Ahhh… Naruto… - se sonrojó de vergüenza ante la visión de la cabeza del rubio bajando por su abdomen.

Una vez abierta la camisa al completo, se la quitó al menor dejándole desnudo de cintura para arriba, mientras admiraba el delgado cuerpo al descubierto del azabache, que le devolvía la mirada con las mejillas arreboladas y con un tinte de timidez en el rostro. Le dirigió una sonrisa para darle confianza, y deslizó sus manos por la blanca piel del ojinegro sintiendo lo suave y caliente que estaba.

- Eres hermoso, Sasu – le dijo en un susurro mientras atrapaba de nuevo sus labios, saboreando ese sabor tan adictivo que lo volvía loco.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca de su pequeño amante mientras acariciaba con sus manos su abdomen, llevando sus dedos hasta los pezones y pellizcándolos para darle más placer al moreno.

- Mmmm… - gimió el menor dentro del beso mientras arqueaba la espalda contra la pared.

Satisfecho por la reacción del azabache, enrolló sus lenguas en otro beso lujurioso antes de pasar a degustar de nuevo la piel de su cuello, mientras llevaba sus manos, impacientes, al broche del pantalón, abriéndolo y bajando la cremallera en un movimiento rápido. De esta forma, y sin ningún impedimento, introdujo sus manos por dentro de los pantalones del menor, pasando a acariciar el trasero del moreno por encima del bóxer. Sentía que se corría sólo de pensar que en unos minutos estaría dentro de él. ¡Kami! No recordaba nunca haber estado tan caliente…

- Itachi, no voy a hacerlo contigo en los baños.

"¿Pero qué…?" ¡Maldita sea! Sintió una mezcla de pánico y rabia al escuchar la voz de su primo entrando en el baño. ¡¿Por qué demonios tenían que haber elegido justo ese momento para ir al baño el maldito de Itachi y Deidara? ¡Joder, joder, joder, joder…!

- Vamos, Dei, pero si lo estás deseando… - la voz del Uchiha mayor sonó entre sensual y lujuriosa, buscando convencer a su novio.

- No, y es definitivo, Uchiha. No insitas. – la voz se fue apagando hasta sonar el portazo de una puerta, signo de que ambos se habían marchado de los servicios.

- … ¿Naruto? – inquirió Sasuke al sentir cómo Naruto detenía todo movimiento de repente. Estaba tan inmerso en las sensaciones que le producía el rubio que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

Naruto volvió de nuevo su atención a Sasuke, posando su mirada en los ojos deseosos del menor que le miraban interrogantes, con un adorable sonrojo en sus mejillas y la boca entreabierta mientras respiraba algo jadeante.

"No, no, no, no…" no quería pensar en Itachi.

Volvió a unir sus labios a los de Sasuke intentando olvidar la imagen de su mejor amigo cuando le había especificado que no se le ocurriera acercarse al azabache... Itachi, que le había aceptado tal cual era sin juzgarle nunca… Itachi, que nunca le pedía nada y siempre estaba a su lado en los malos momentos…

- … ¿Pasa algo, Naruto? – volvió a preguntar Sasuke cuando sintió que el rubio cortaba el beso bruscamente.

Joder. No podía. Tenía a Sasuke totalmente entregado en sus brazos, ¡y no podía hacerlo! ¡Maldita conciencia! ¡Maldita amistad!... Odiaba el momento en que le prometió a Itachi que no tocaría a su hermano… ¡Joder! ¡Odiaba el momento en que conoció a Itachi!... Pero no podía. No podía romper la promesa que le hizo a su mejor amigo. Podía ser muchas cosas, pero nunca traicionaría la confianza de un amigo… al menos no a ese extremo. Ya se llevaría un par de buenas hostias si Itachi se llegaba a enterar de lo que había pasado hasta ese momento… No quería ni imaginarse si llegara a acostarse con el menor.

- …Yo... no puedo – la voz le salió en un susurro apenas audible.

- ¿No puedes qué? – Sasuke no entendía nada.

- No puedo hacerlo – respondió tras unos segundos de silencio.

Sasuke tardó unos minutos en procesar la información. Naruto había dicho que no podía… que no podía… ¿que no podía? ¡¿Que no podía? ¡¿Que no podía, qué? ¡¿Follarle? ¡Pero si todavía tenía las manos metidas dentro de su pantalón! Sintió cómo toda la humillación y rabia que había sentido al principio de la noche volvía a él multiplicado por mil. ¡Cómo se atrevía el muy cabrón! ¡¿Pero quién cojones se creía que era para hacerle eso a él?

- ¿Que no puedes? ¡¿Que no puedes? – le pegó un fuerte puñetazo en el pecho al rubio haciéndole sentir toda su furia - ¡¿Pero quién demonios te crees que eres? ¡Capullo! ¡Cabrón!

Empujó bruscamente al rubio apartándole de su cuerpo, mientras se intentaba abrochar el pantalón sintiendo cómo las lágrimas se agolpaban en su ojos.

- Sasuke, yo… - Naruto intentó acercarse para explicarle las cosas al menor.

- No, Naruto, no te atrevas a acercarte – le dio la espalda al ojiazul para que no descubriera sus ojos vidriosos. Bastante se había humillado ya en lo que iba de noche. - ¿No querías demostrar que puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo? Felicidades. Lo has conseguido.

- Sasuke, por favor… - en toda su vida no se había sentido tan mal. Sentía un dolor fuertísimo en el pecho que a penas si le dejaba respirar.

- Vete, Naruto. Lárgate de aquí – no lloraría. No dejaría que viera lo mucho que le estaba afectando. - ¿A qué demonios esperas? ¡Vete de aquí! – gritó con furia al no sentir ningún movimiento por parte del rubio.

- Por favor, Sasuke, déjame explicarte…

- ¡Lárgate Naruto! – le gritó girándose hacia él mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro, incapaz de reprimirlas por más tiempo. - ¡Te odio! ¡No quiero volver a verte en la vida! ¡Vete de aquí! ¡Fuera!

Jaló al rubio hasta sacarle por la fuerza del baño y cerró inmediatamente la puerta con seguro impidiendo que éste volviera dentro. Una vez solo, apoyó su espalda contra la puerta y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo, apoyando sus manos encima de las rodillas mientras ocultaba el rostro en ellas, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas salían sin cesar.

Naruto se quedó mirando la puerta desde fuera mientras sentía como algo se desgarraba en su interior. No podía dejar al menor así. Se había sentido morir cuando vio el rostro bañado en lágrimas del menor. Y se quiso morir cuando oyó palabras "te odio" salir con tanto sentimiento de los labios del moreno. No podía dejar así las cosas, Sasuke no podía odiarlo.

- Sasuke, por favor… - lo intentó desde fuera. – Por favor… Lo siento… Lo siento…

Nada. Silencio.

- Sasuke… Lo siento… - apoyó su frente contra la puerta buscando un apoyo.

- Ey, Naruto, ¿qué haces? ¿te sientes bien? – Hidan acababa de entrar al baño y vió a un Naruto con aire demacrado apoyado contra una de las puertas del baño.

- Eh… Hidan… No, no pasa nada.

Mierda. ¿Por qué tenía que pasar esa noche todo el mundo por el baño? ¿Tenían problemas de incontinencia o qué?

- Pues venga, vamos. Tu chica te está buscando como una loca. – y le cogió del brazo para llevarlo consigo a la salida.

- Eh… yo…

- Nada, nada. Me está volviendo loco con tanto Naruto por acá y Naruto por allá. Te vienes conmigo o Jashin-sama se cobrará venganza sobre la rubia tan sexy que tienes por novia.

No tuvo más remedio. No podía decir que estaba allí con el Uchiha menor… Miró por última vez la puerta tras la que estaba Sasuke antes de salir detrás de Hidan. Lo único que había conseguido era empeorar las cosas. Era un estúpido, un total y completo estúpido.

Sasuke escuchó la puerta cerrarse y supo que el rubio se había ido. Suspiró aliviado mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas del rostro. No había mentido. No quería volver a ver al rubio nunca más. Recogió su camisa del suelo y se la puso rápidamente intentando no volver a pensar en ello. Era un completo idiota por haber pensado por un momento que el rubio sentía algo más que deseo por él. Pero ya no más. Había caído dos veces en el juego del ojiazul pero no habría una tercera. No volvería a dejar que jugara más con él. Nunca.

* * *

**Notas:** ¡No me matéis por haber cortado de nuevo el lemon! Pero, en fin, lo bueno se hace esperar... ¿no? ¡Hasta el siguiente capi!


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** He aquí un capítulo nuevo. Si, sé que todos me queréis matar por el final del capi anterior... pero así valdrá más la pena cuando al fin llegue el tan ansiado lemon... ¿verdad? ^^

Muchísimas gracias a todos los que seguís el fic, y a todos los que dejáis un review. ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias!

* * *

– Sasuke, levántate ya. Voy a hacer el desayuno. – la voz de Itachi sonó a través de la puerta de su cuarto seguida de unos leves toques.

– Hn – gruñó en respuesta mientras giraba su cuerpo hasta quedar tendido boca arriba en su cama.

Parpadeó un par de veces manteniendo su mirada fija en el techo, apenas notando las formas cambiantes que proyectaban los rayos del sol que se colaban por la ventana. No había podido pegar ojo en toda la noche. Tras echar a Naruto y una vez recuperado, fue en busca de su hermano y le convenció para que le dejase volver a casa en taxi. Ni siquiera se detuvo para explicárselo a sus amigos.

El sonido del móvil vibrando en la mesilla le sacó de sus pensamientos. Echó un vistazo a la pantalla sólo para verificar que era de nuevo el pesado de Sai. Su maldita copia barata no le iba a dejar en paz hasta que saciase su curiosidad...

"Maldito Sai"

Con gran esfuerzo, se levantó finalmente de la cama y se dirigió al cuarto de baño. Nada más verse en el espejo ahogó un grito por la sorpresa. Anoche, con las prisas, ni se había molestado en ponerse el pijama ni lavarse los dientes. Simplemente se quitó la ropa y se acostó en bóxer. Y ahora tenía ante sí la imagen de un chico moreno, con profundas ojeras bajo los ojos (ahora SÍ se parecía a Itachi)… y ¡con un enorme chupetón en el cuello!

"Mierda, mierda, mierda…"

Como lo viera Itachi se iba a armar la de Dios. ¿Pero cómo demonios se las había arreglado el rubio para dejarle semejante marca? Recorrió la zona con los dedos mientras maldecía por dentro. Eso no era un chupetón normal, no señor, era una gigantesca mueca morada en la base de su cuello, en el lado izquierdo. ¡Maldito el rubio por haberle marcado!

Se aseó rápidamente y regresó a su cuarto en busca de algo que le tapase el moretón. Ante todo tenía que evitar que su aniki se enterase.

– Vaya, hasta que bajas – Itachi giró su vista hacia su ototo mientras terminaba de poner la mesa.

– Eres un pesado, aniki, tampoco he tardado tanto – contestó con un puchero mientras se sentaba.

Itachi había preparado sopa de miso, natto, arroz con huevo y dangos. Ambos preferían la comida típica japonesa.

– Oye, ¿no hace mucho calor para llevar eso? – le señaló el mayor con sus palillos mientras comía.

– ¿Mmm…? – se metió rápidamente algo a la boca para esquivar la pregunta. ¿Qué culpa tenía él si la única camiseta que encontró con cuello alto era de invierno?

– Si ya te vistes así en septiembre no quiero ni imaginarme cuando llegue el invierno – Itachi seguía con el tema sin notar el nerviosismo del peliazul.

– Creo que ayer cogí algo de frío. Ya sabes que tengo tendencia a resfriarme, así que… - buscó la excusa más plausible que encontró. – Más vale prevenir que curar.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ayudó a su hermano a fregar y se preparó para salir. Ya era hora de confrontar a sus amigos.

– ¿Vas a algún lado? – Itachi se había sentado frente al televisor.

– He quedado con los chicos. Daremos una vuelta por el parque.

– No vuelvas muy tarde. Recuerda que mañana comienzas las clases.

– Hai… - recogió las llaves y se puso una chaqueta mientras salía apresuradamente por la puerta. – ¡Volveré para la cena!

Itachi observó por la ventana cómo su otouto se alejaba corriendo. Se alegraba de tenerle de vuelta en casa. Todo era demasiado silencioso cuando no estaba Sasuke.

oooooooooo

– Vaya, por fin el Uchiha-bastardo nos honra con su presencia.

Hizo una mueca desdeñosa ante la frase afilada de su copia. Aunque en cierto modo éste tenía toda la razón. Nunca antes había ignorado de ese modo a sus amigos.

No había tenido que llamar para saber dónde poder encontrarlos. Era casi una tradición que cada domingo se juntaran en el parque central de la ciudad para relajarse y pasar juntos el día.

Se sentó junto a Sai apoyando la espalda en el mismo árbol que éste. Inspiró fuertemente y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran de los olores que le traían recuerdos de su infancia. Realmente era hermoso el paisaje que los rodeaba, con los reflejos brillantes del lago frente a ellos, y rodeados de verde por todos lados.

– ¿Y? ¿Has venido para quedarte callado?

Como no, Sai tenía que romper el encanto del lugar…

– Sai… - Hinata advirtió al pelinegro con una venita en la frente. No había por qué apresurar a Sasuke. Éste les contaría cuando se sintiera preparado.

– Pe… - hizo una mueca de disgusto y se quedó callado. Le iba a salir una úlcera de tantos nervios.

Sasuke cortaba distraídamente el césped bajo sus manos. Tenía la mirada perdida en los destellos del agua azul… color que le recordaba los ojos de cierto rubio causante de todos sus problemas.

– Ayer… - comenzó en voz baja. Sus tres amigos volvieron sus ojos hacía él prestándole toda la atención. - … ayer estuve con Naruto.

Un minuto, dos minutos, tres minutos… Cinco minutos de silencio pasaron después de que Sasuke dejara caer esa frase y Sai se estaba empezando a desesperar. ¿Qué clase de amigo te suelta una bomba así y no te cuenta nada más? ¿Pero es que no pensaba en su pobre corazón el bastardo ese? Iba a abrir la boca para exigirle más explicaciones cuando sintió la mano de Hinata sobre su hombro en señal de advertencia. La Hyuga le miraba con ojos que decían claramente abre-la-boca-y-te-quedas-sin-descendencia-para-toda-la-vida. Suspiró resignadamente mientras se volvía a armar de paciencia. No, si ya lo sabía él, tenía que haber escogido otros amigos. Si es que había que joderse…

Media hora más tarde, Sasuke les había contado sus dos encuentros con el rubio, omitiendo algunos detalles como el hecho de que hubiera llorado (sentía una enorme vergüenza cuando recordaba aquello), y sin especificar los detalles morbosos. No había por qué describir al detalle qué habían y qué no habían hecho. Una descripción a grandes rasgos bastaba.

– Oh… ¡Joder! – Sai estaba que no se lo creía. ¡El estrecho del Uchiha revolcándose con el Rubio-bombón! ¡Pero si era la noticia del año! Bueno, en realidad no había pasado de unos cuantos besos y metidas de mano, pero a todos los efectos era lo mismo. - ¡Joder! ¡Joder! ¡Joder!

– Am… - Hinata no sabía ni qué decir. En todos los años que conocía a Sasuke no recordaba que el peliazul se hubiera interesado en alguien, y ¡ahora iba y se liaba con el primero que veía! Cierto que conocía a Naruto desde pequeño, pero… ¡Joder! ¡Si es que hacía apenas un día que había vuelto!

– Tienes que pasar de él. – Neji no estaba para nada sorprendido. En cuanto Sai les vino con el chismorreo la noche pasada, ya se sospechaba que algo así podía pasar. Sasuke era seco e indiferente con casi todo el que conocía aparte de ellos tres, y sin embargo con el rubio tenía una relación de tira y afloja que nunca había dejado de sorprenderle. Era sólo cuestión de tiempo que la cosa terminara en algo así. – Claramente sólo ha estado jugando contigo.

– ¡Neji! – regañó la ojiblanca a su primo.

– ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Todos sabemos la fama que se ha ganado Naruto en estos últimos años.

– ¿Fama? ¿Qué fama? – Sasuke estaba desconcertado. ¿De qué hablaban sus amigos?

– Veras, Uchiha, el Rubio-bombón se ha convertido en todo un sex-simbol en los años que has estado fuera. – le explicó Sai, - Veintiocho parejas en lo que va de año de las cuales sólo Ino ha superado la barrera de las dos semanas. – abrió los ojos sorprendido ante los datos que le daba su copia. Vaya con el rubio - Más de treinta ligues de una noche, la mayoría en Chidori por si te interesa, y te diré que casi todas han sido mientras tenía pareja. Creo que el concepto de monogamia no va con él…

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Habéis hecho un estudio con los ligues del dobe o qué? – inquirió con sorna. Sintió un nudo en el estómago tras enterarse de esos detalles. Así que sólo había sido un ligue más que añadir a la lista…

– Pues…

– No es eso, Sasu. – interrumpió Hinata al moreno antes de que la cagara más. – Eso es lo que se comenta por ahí. Pero no te lo creas, seguro que son rumores.

– Yo creo que sí que son…

– Por otro lado, - volvió a interrumpir esta vez al de pelo largo. ¿Qué no entendían esos cabezones que de lo que se trataba era de confortar al peliazul y no de hacerle sentir peor? Se iban a enterar en cuanto los pillara a solas… - se dice que Naruto lo pasó muy mal por una relación hace tiempo, y que como consecuencia de ello cambió y ahora no se ata a nadie para no sufrir. Pero como ya te digo todo esto son rumores, así que…

– Pero tu hermano te podía decir algo, ¿no? Por algo será el mejor amigo del Rubio-bombón…

– ¡Ja! – si, hombre, lo que le faltaba, preguntarle a Itachi por Naruto. – Si mi aniki se entera de lo que ha pasado, asesina a Naruto y a mí me mete a un convento de curas.

– Jajaja… Si, no me extrañaría nada… jajaja – Sai se partía de la irsa sólo de imaginarse a Itachi llevando a rastras al bastardo hasta el convento.

– Ja, ja… me parto. – miró mal al pintor de cuarta. – Neji tiene razón. Lo de Naruto fue una equivocación, no volverá a pasar.

Hinata observaba a su amigo nada convencida. Sasuke no era de los que se liaban con cualquiera. Si había pasado aquello con el rubio era porque sus sentimientos por él eran más profundos. Estaba preocupada por el peliazul. ¿Y si se había enamorado del rubio?

– Sasu… ¿estás seguro?

El nombrado le dirigió una mirada sin comprender. ¿Quería que le siguiera la corriente al Uzumaki después de todo lo que sabían de él?

– Quiero decir… - se corrigió ante la mirada confundida del azabache, - Tú no eres de los que se liarían con cualquiera… ¿Te gusta Naruto? ¿No será que te has enamorado de él?

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Por supuesto que no!

¿Cómo podía siquiera sugerir aquello? ¡Él no estaba enamorado del dobe! ¡Para nada! ¡No! ¡Nunca!

– ¡No, Hina! ¡No lo estoy! – volvió a repetir ante la mirada escéptica de la chica. - ¡No estoy enamorado del dobe! – se giró hacia los otros dos encontrándose con que ellos tampoco le creían. - ¡Os digo que no! – se sonrojó ante sus miradas. ¿Cómo demonios se lo tenía que decir? - … ¡Arggg! ¡Que os den, capullos!

Los otros tres intercambiaron una mirada ante eso. Sasuke no era de los que perdían la paciencia, así que esa frase desvelaba mucho…

– Bueno, independientemente de que quieras o no al Rubio-bombón, – sonrió falsamente ante la mirada asesina del Uchiha, - yo creo que deberías desquitarte con él.

Sasuke sólo alzó una ceja ante el comentario de Sai, dándole a entender que le escuchaba.

– Aun con todo, una cosa es segura, y es que todavía le resultas más que atractivo al Rubio-bombón. Así que, ¿qué mejor venganza que ponerle los dientes largos coqueteando con otro frente a su cara?

– No pienso liarme con otro sólo para darle celos al dobe, Sai – se negaba en rotundo a ello. Se sonrojó sólo de pensar en tener que ponerse cariñoso con alguien en público… No. No haría eso.

– ¡Sai! ¡Eres un estúpido! ¿Cómo se te ocurre algo así? – Hinata echaba fuego por la boca.

– ¡Pero si es un plan genial, Hina! Piensa en cómo se tendrá que tragar los celos y… ¡Auch…! – recibió un golpe en toda la cabeza cortesía de la Hyuga. – ¡Eres una aguafiestas! – la señaló acusador con el dedito con ojos llorosos por el golpe.

– ¡Sai…! – voz de ultra-tumba mientras crujía los dedos.

– Pues yo también creo que es buena idea… - la voz de Neji apenas se dejó oír en medio del estruendo de golpes que la ojiblanca le propinaba a Sai.

oooooooooo

– Hinata es una bestia – se quejaba Sai mientras andaba con Sasuke por las calles.

Habían pasado el resto de la tarde entre bromas, golpes de la ojiblanca y risas, y ahora volvían a sus hogares para cenar. Se habían separado de los Hyuga hacía dos manzanas, y ya estaban cerca de la casa del Uchiha.

– Eso te pasa por ser tan baka. – se burló el peliazul de su amigo. – Tienes que aprender a estarte más calladito.

– Hn… - miró mal al azabache. Todo eso había sido por su culpa.

– Nos vemos mañana. – se despidió ya en la puerta de su casa.

– Em… si… me iré a mi solitaria casa a prepararme la cena… - Sai miraba de reojo al Uchiha mientras soltaba su monólogo - … Aunque no sé qué podré cenar porque un pobre como yo, que no tengo ni padre ni madre y sobrevivo con la mísera paga del estado… - vaya, el Uchiha se había vuelto más duro estos años. - … cof, cof, que no tengo ni dinero para la calefacción… - si había que recurrir a trucos sucios lo haría, - … cof, cof…

– Anda, anda… Ahórrate el resto del monólogo – Sasuke sintió cómo una venita le crecía en la frente. Había que ver cómo se ponía Sai cuando quería quedarse a cenar en su casa. – No hace frío, capullo, no tendrías por qué encender la calefacción…

– Si, si… Gracias por la cena, bastardo. – sonriente, entró como pedro por su casa a la vivienda del menor.

Suspiró con resignación mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Desde luego, a Itachi razones no le faltaban para querer degollar a Sai. Sólo esperaba que esa noche no picara demasiado a su aniki. No quería volver a tener que detener a un Itachi colérico mientras gritaba a Sai que se fuera corriendo de la casa. Si es que a veces parecía que vivía en una casa de locos…

– Sasuke, ¿cuántas veces te tengo que decir que no traigas a mendigos a casa?

Vaya, tenía que haberse esperado algo por el estilo. Nada más pasar al salón, se encontró a su aniki mirando con cara de poco amigos a Sai mientras éste le sonreía falsamente.

– Nii-san, no empie… - se le cortó la voz al ver ingresar por la puerta de la terraza a Deidara y a Naruto. ¡Joder! ¿Es que no tenían casa propia o qué?

– No hagas caso de tu aniki, Sasuke – Deidara le saludó alegremente. – Si queréis iros a tu habitación mientras preparamos la cena.

– La verdad es que estamos bien aqu…

No dejó terminar la frase al entrometido de Sai. Le cogió por la camiseta y le arrastró consigo hacia su cuarto. Lo que le faltaba, una cena con el bocazas de su copia y el usuratonkachi presente. Maldita su suerte…

– Oye, oye, que sé andar sólo…

– Por qué a mi, por qué a mi… - se arrojó sobre la cama escondiendo la cara entre las manos mientras maldecía su suerte.

– Oh, venga, Uchiha. Ya verás como nos lo pasaremos en grande… jujuju – Sai sonreía maliciosamente mientras trataba de confortar a su amigo.

– Hn… - se sentó sobre la cama echándole una mirada envenenada.

– Sabía que tenía que quedarme a cenar hoy…

– ¡¿Qué? ¡Lo sabías! ¡Maldita copia barata, sabías que estaría aquí! – se lanzó al cuello de Sai en medio de su rabieta.

– Sasuke… cof, cof… no puedo respirar… - señalaba el pobre de Sai en un intento por que el azabache aflojara el agarre. – Jodido Uchiha… estáis todos de la olla… - mantuvo las distancias con el peliazul en cuanto éste le soltó. – Pues sí, me lo figuré cuando vi aparcado fuera la hortelana de coche que usa… No estás atento, ¿ne?

– Hn… - tenía razón. Tendría que haberse fijado antes.

Se cruzó de brazos mientras fruncía el ceño en una mueca de disgusto. Aun así aquello no disculpaba a Sai. Tendría que haberle avisado y haberse ido los dos de allí. ¡Él debería ser el que estuviera cenando en casa del moreno y no viceversa! Jodido Sai…

– Venga, venga. No hay mal que por bien no venga. – volvía a lucir su típica sonrisa en el rostro. – Ahora que el Rubio-bombón está en tu casa es tu oportunidad. – buscó en los cajones del azabache hasta encontrar lo que estaba buscando. – Ajá. Te vas a poner esto para cenar.

Sasuke elevó una ceja mientras miraba a Sai escéptico. Le había sacado una camiseta lisa azul oscura de manga corta. Si no recordaba mal, era la que le habían regalado sus amigos por su decimoquinto cumpleaños diciendo no se qué chorradas de que si el corte que tenía lo hacían verse mejor y cosas por el estilo. Lo único cierto era que le quedaba como hecha a medida, aunque no se la ponía a menudo porque no tenía el emblema de su clan por ningún sitio. Le habían prohibido terminantemente que se lo cosiera.

– No me voy a cambiar para vete a saber qué retorcida idea hayas tenido…

– No seas aguafiestas y cámbiate. – le tiró la camiseta a la cara mientras se cruzaba de brazos apoyado en la puerta. De allí no salía nadie hasta que se hiciera lo que él dijera. – Y mis ideas no son retorcidas, bastardo. Son geniales.

– Si, si, lo que tú digas…

Se cambió rápidamente sin atender más a lo que decía Sai. No merecía la pena discutir con su copia. La experiencia le había mostrado que más valía seguirles la corriente a los locos.

– ¡OH POR DIOS! – exclamó Sai nada más ver al Uchiha con su nuevo atuendo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? – Sasuke se miró de arriba abajo sin entender el por qué de esos gritos. ¿Tan mal le quedaba esa camiseta?

– No… nada… - intentó quitarle importancia mientras se hacía el desentendido. "Respira, Sai, respira" Joder con el Uchiha. Vaya sorpresitas se tenía guardadas. – Te queda muy bien, bastardo. Ya verás como sorprendes a tu rubito.

Sasuke iba a replicar cuando oyeron cómo les avisaban para la cena. Se dirigió sin más hacia abajo pensando en que sólo tendría que aguantar un par de horas más y por fin estaría sólo, sin tanto loco alrededor.

Sai iba tras él intentando todavía reponerse de la sorpresa. No había podido reprimir el grito en cuanto vio al menor con la camiseta pero es que… ¡Por Kami-sama! ¡Si tenía un chupetón del tamaño de todo Japón en el cuello! Ahora comprendía por qué se había puesto esa camiseta con cuello alto. Por nada del mundo se perdería la cara del Uchiha mayor cuando lo viera. Iba a ser algo mítico…

– ¡Aaaaaahhhhhhh!

El grito de Itachi resonó por toda la casa. Ya estaban sentados para cuando llegaron los dos menores al comedor, y nada más alzar la vista captó el moretón en el cuello del azabache. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba pegado a su ototo comprobando que no fuera una ilusión.

– ¡Dime quién ha sido el que se ha atrevido a hacerte esto! – los ojos le ardían en rabia. Iba a matarlo, descuartizarlo, desmembrarlo… ¡Iba a castrar al cabrón que se había atrevido a ponerle una mano encima a su ototo!

– Eh… - Sasuke tragó saliva pesadamente mientras pensaba en cómo salir del lío. Dirigió una mirada asesina a Sai entendiendo ahora el por qué del grito de éste. ¡Maldita su copia que le había dejado bajar con eso a la vista!

– He sido yo. – Sai se colocó sonriente a su lado. Ahora Sasuke tendría que seguir su plan original quisiera o no…

– ¡¿Qué? – exclamó Deidara sorprendido.

– ¡¿QUÉ? – exclamó Naruto colérico.

– ¡Cabrónnn! ¡Yo te mato! – y lo hubiera hecho, de no ser porque su novio se puso en medio evitando la masacre.

Naruto no movió ni un dedo para detener al Uchiha. Si el mocoso ese se había atrevido a tocar a Sasuke se merecía morir a manos de Itachi.

– Creo que todos deberíamos calmarnos un poco. – dijo Deidara mientras conseguía a duras penas volver a sentar al moreno mayor. – Sasuke, ¿no deberías contarnos algo?

– Yo… - desvió la vista nervioso. Maldito Sai y sus estúpidas ideas. ¿Y ahora qué iba a decir?

– La explicación es muy sencilla - la voz de Sai acaparó toda la atención. – Anoche le acompañé a casa en el taxi y cuando llegamos… bueno, digamos que nos pusimos algo cariñosos… - notó con satisfacción cómo la cara del rubito se agriaba. – … Creo que me dejé llevar por la pasión… ¿ne, Sasu-chan?... – y le rodeó con su brazo la cintura del menor mientras le miraba a los ojos, dándole a entender que le siguiera el rollo.

– … Mmm… Si… - iba a matar a Sai. En cuanto estuvieran a solas iba a castrar al muy cabrón por arrastrarlo a eso. Notaba perfectamente cómo le empezaban a salir un tic en su ojo izquierdo.

– Si. – satisfecho por haber conseguido la aprobación del azabache, siguió con su plan. – De hecho me he quedado a cenar porque teníamos algo que anunciaros.

– ¿El qué? – la voz de Itachi sonó seca como un látigo, mientras mantenía la vista fija en la mano del mocoso-paliducho que se atrevía a tocar a Sasuke. ¿Qué había hecho mal para que su otouto terminase con semejante pervertido?

– Somos novios. – dejó caer como una bomba mientras ampliaba aun más su sonrisa, atento a la reacción del Uzumaki ante la noticia.

– ¡Y una mierda! – soltó Naruto antes de poder reprimirse. – Quiero decir… - se intentó corregir al notar sobre sí las miradas extrañadas de Itachi y su primo, - No creo que Itachi te deje serlo, así que vete olvidando esa idea, mocoso. No permitiré… emos, – se corrigió al instante, - … no permitiremos que Sasuke salga con alguien tan perver…

– Saldré con Sai si me da la gana. – Sasuke cortó al rubio con un deje de rabia en su voz. ¿Quién demonios se creía para permitirle o no salir con quien quisiera?

– Claro que no. – Itachi se unió a la causa de Naruto. Por supuesto que su otouto no saldría con alguien como Sai. ¡Por encima de su cadáver! – No dejaré que salgas con…

– Me da igual lo que digas, nii-san. – se apegó más aún a su amigo. – Somos novios te guste o no.

Deidara observaba la discusión en silencio. No comprendía el interés repentino del Uchiha menor por el moreno. Eran amigos desde hace mucho y nunca había visto ningún indicio de relación más íntima, ni con las constantes insinuaciones por parte de Sai, que más parecían provocaciones hacia su novio que dirigidas al propio Sasuke.

– Bueno, bueno… - interrumpió la guerra de miradas que se estaba dando en el salón. - ¿Qué tal si cenamos antes de que se enfríe la comida? Podemos tratar el tema cuando los ánimos estén más calmados.

Sasuke y Sai se dirigieron a sus asientos enfrente de los tres mayores. La tensión era palpable en el ambiente mientras comían en silencio.

– Ejem… - carraspeó Sai sintiendo las miradas de odio sobre sí. Sonrió satisfecho en su interior, todavía podía forzar algo más el asunto… - ¿Me pasarías la sal, Sasu-koi? – se dirigió a su "novio" remarcando mucho el "koi".

– Hn… - cogió el salero de mala gana mientras se recordaba mentalmente que no podía matarlo porque él mismo le había seguido el juego. – Aquí tienes… koi. – casi se había atragantado al decirlo.

Sai sonrió de lado ante el apelativo, y acarició con un leve toque la mano de Sasuke antes de que éste soltara el salero. Se lo estaba pasando en pipa fingiendo ser la pareja del azabache.

Itachi veía la escena mientras rechinaba los dientes. Ese mocoso de mierda se estaba pasando de la raya. ¿Cuántos años le caían a uno por homicidio _involuntario_…?

– Aclaremos esto cuanto antes. – soltó el Uchiha mayor en cuanto terminaron de cenar. – ¿Quieres salir con este desgraciado, Sasuke? Muy bien, pero no así. No ahora. No puedo impedírtelo porque sé muy bien que no puedo estar las veinticuatro horas del día detrás de ti, pero no tendrás mi consentimiento sin que antes este engendro pase un período de prueba.

– Hn… - bueno, no estaba mal, la verdad. El creía que su aniki simplemente contrataría a unos sicarios para que liquidasen a Sai en cuanto saliese de su casa.

– Un mes. Te vigilaré un mes, mocoso – dijo dirigiendo sus penetrantes ojos hacia el moreno. – Como vea que intentas sobrepasarte de alguna forma en ese periodo con mi otouto, vete olvidándote de tener descendencia. ¿Estamos?

– Si… - Sai ya no estaba tan convencido de haber tenido una buena idea. Vaya que daba miedo el Uchiha así de enfadado…

– Y da gracias a que eres uno de los mejores amigos de Sasuke, porque si no ya te hubiera corrido de aquí hace mucho. – sus ojos eran rojos fuego mientras estrechaba la distancia entre ellos, - Como vuelva a ver una marca como esa en el cuello de mi otouto… ya sabes lo que te haré, ¿cierto?

– Si, si… - afirmó rápidamente antes de que cambiase de idea y decidiera acabar con él en ese mismo instante. Todo le pasaba por intentar ser un buen amigo…

– Aniki, creo que ya lo ha cogido. – Sasuke separó a su nii-san del moreno antes de que la cosa fuese a mayores. Después de todo, él también tenía algo de culpa por haber aceptado aquello. – Sai ya se tiene que ir.

– Uchiha bastardo, más vale que controles a tu aniki. No quiero acabar muerto en un callejón por haberte hecho un favorcito. – le susurró Sai mientras se despedían.

– La culpa es tuya, baka – contestó el menor en susurros, - ¿quién te manda meterte en lo que no te llaman?

– Si, si. Pero tienes que admitir que la reacción del Rubio-bombón ha sido de película… - sonrió maliciosamente mientras veía al rubio que no les había quitado la mirada de encima. – Venga, como toque final dame un beso de despedida.

– ¡¿Pero qué mierda dices? ¡Que te bese tu madre! – le susurró enfadado mientras se sonrojaba por la petición.

– ¡No en la boca, idiota! En la mejilla para que lo vea tu rubito…

Aun no muy convencido, acercó su cara a la del moreno y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla.

– Ya está. Vete ya, imbécil. – y le echó de mala manera aún con las mejillas tintadas de rojo. Maldito Sai y malditas sus estúpidas ideas. Le iba a matar al día siguiente. Oh, si, le iba a dar una paliza al muy maldito por obligarle a seguirle el juego…

– Me voy a la cama. – anunció rápidamente antes de que Itachi le cogiera por banda para su típico discursito. Sin Sai presente, no se sentía tan valiente como para seguir con la falsa.

– Ya hablaremos, otouto. – la voz de su aniki no admitía discusión.

– Buenas noches, Deidara. – besó al rubio como despedida antes de subir a su habitación.

Naruto vio cómo el peliazul pasaba por su lado sin despedirse de él ni dirigirle una sola mirada. Sintió cómo la rabia crecía aun más en su interior. ¿A qué demonios se creía que había estado jugando Sasuke? En cuanto vio el chupetón en el cuello del azabache sospechó que era el que le había hecho él mismo la noche pasada, y cuando oyó cómo Sai se atribuía el mérito no daba crédito a sus oídos. ¿Que Sasuke se había liado con el moreno después de lo suyo? ¿Que ahora eran novios? ¡Y una mierda! ¡No se lo creía!

Necesitaba hablar con el menor enseguida para aclarar la duda que lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. ¡Sasuke no podía estar saliendo con ese desgraciado!

– Tengo que ir al baño. Id viendo la película.

Subió rápidamente las escaleras y buscó el cuarto del azabache. Si no recordaba mal era la segunda puerta a la derecha. Se metió rápidamente y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

– Tenemos que hablar. – habló calmadamente en cuanto vio al menor aparecer por la puerta del baño.

– ¡¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Estás loco! – se volvió hacia él sorprendido. ¿Es que había perdido la razón? - ¡Como te pille mi aniki se nos va a caer el pelo a los dos! ¡Vete de aquí!

– No hasta que me digas a qué ha venido todo eso. – avanzó con pasos firmes acortando la distancia entre ambos.

Joder. ¡Ese rubio estaba loco! ¡Loco!

– No tengo que darte explicaciones de nada. ¡Lárgate! – retrocedía instintivamente ante cada paso del mayor, intentando no alzar la voz para que no los descubriesen.

Naruto siguió avanzando sin hacerle ningún caso, hasta que finalmente el menor se topó con la pared. Apoyó sus manos a ambos lados de la cabeza del azabache impidiendo cualquier vía de escape. Parecía que las cosas con el peliazul sólo funcionaban cuando le presionaba.

– No me lo creo. No creo nada de lo que has dicho allí abajo.

– Me da igual lo que creas o no. – Sasuke le devolvió la mirada firmemente. No se iba a dejar intimidar de nuevo.

– Ese chupetón es mío, ¿cierto? – acarició con sus dedos la zona nombrada del cuello del menor.

– Ya has oído quién fue el que lo hizo. – le apartó la mano de un manotazo.

– Bueno, me mentiste con lo del beso. No veo por qué no hayas vuelto a hacerlo.

El Uchiha le devolvió la mirada sin comprender. ¿El beso? ¿Qué beso?

– No habías besado a nadie antes de ayer. El mío fue tu primer beso. – le sacó de sus dudas el ojiazul.

– ¡Y tú que sabes! – se sonrojó al verse descubierto.

– Tengo mis fuentes, teme. – esbozó una sonrisa al ver confirmada su teoría. – Además, tus besos no eran los de un experto…

– No creo recordar que eso te molestara... - se defendió como pudo. - ¡Y he besado a mucha gente antes que a ti! – intentó corregirse al notar su error. Maldita sea. Se había descubierto a sí mismo. - ¡Cientos de personas!

Naruto sólo alzó una ceja ante la pobre defensa del menor. Era adorable cuando se ponía de ese modo.

– Demuéstramelo…

Y juntó sus labios con los de un sonrojado azabache. Delineó sus labios con su lengua buscando un paso para entrar y en cuanto lo obtuvo, introdujo su lengua en la cálida boca ahogando un gemido de placer. Nunca se cansaría de probar el sabor del ojinegro. Se había convertido en su particular droga.

Sasuke cerró los ojos lentamente mientras correspondía instintivamente al beso. Enrolló su lengua con la de Naruto mientras mezclaban sus salivas, bebiendo del sabor del rubio como si fuera un néctar. Sintió cómo las manos del ojiazul bajaban a su cintura y eso le sacó de su ensoñación, recordando al instante todo lo pasado la noche anterior.

Cortó el beso abruptamente y forcejeó con el rubio para que le soltase.

– Nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso – susurró con veneno tras soltarle un bofetón en toda la cara al mayor.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta de su cuarto y la abrió para que saliese el rubio.

– Te dejé muy claro ayer que nunca volvería a pasar nada entre nosotros. No vuelvas a acercarte a mí, Uzumaki. – le dirigió una mirada cargada de odio esperando que captara el mensaje.

– Esto no ha acabado, Sasuke. – Naruto se sobó la zona magullada mientras salía del cuarto. No tenía sentido intentar aclarar nada con el azabache mientras siguiera en esa fase vengativa.

Se dirigió, ahora sí, al baño para ponerse agua fía en la zona del golpe. Se miró en el espejo notando cómo aparecía un color rojizo sobre su mejilla. Joder que si pegaba fuerte el ojinegro. Seguro que tardaba varios días en desaparecer la marca…

Aun así estaba contento. Puede que estuviera enfadado con él, pero había respondido al beso. No le resultaba para nada indiferente al azabache y eso era lo que contaba.

Sólo tenía que ver la manera de mantener lejos al demonio de Sai. Nadie iba a tocar lo que era suyo.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos los reviews! Espero que os siga gustando mucho la historia. ¡A leer!

* * *

Lunes por la mañana. Cielo claro y despejado. Cinco minutos para el comienzo de su primera clase y Naruto avanzaba apresurado por los pasillos de su facultad mientras la gente volteaba a verle a su paso. ¿El motivo? La gran marca rojiza en su mejilla izquierda. Le había aplicado una compresa fría durante la noche, pero sólo había conseguido bajar la hinchazón.

– Como siempre, tarde, dobe. – saludó Itachi en cuanto llegó a su sitio. – ¿Y eso? – dijo señalando lo evidente.

– Tsk… - "pregúntale a tu hermano" tenía ganas de responder. Como siguiera así, Sasuke le iba a dejar lisiado con tanto golpe; sólo un fin de semana y ya se había llevado tres puñetazos, una patada y una bofetada. – Ino – se limitó a responder.

– ¿Sesión de sexo duro?

– No, idiota… - la noche anterior tuvo que dar la excusa de que le había llamado su novia nada más salir del baño. No podía presentarse con esas fachas ante la pareja. – Un accidente sin importancia. – la rubia le cubriría las espaldas. Para eso estaba.

– Ya…

No hubo tiempo para más. El profesor entraba por la puerta y tuvieron que dejar la conversación para más tarde.

El rubio suspiró con pesadez mientras sacaba sus libretas de la cartera. Tenía que planear cómo ver al peliazul sin que Itachi se diera cuenta.

oooooooooo

– Tenemos un nuevo alumno que se incorpora hoy a clases. Sasuke-kun, por favor, ponte al frente y preséntate ante tus compañeros.

El Uchiha se ubicó al lado de su sensei desganadamente. Odiaba esos formalismos.

– Sasuke Uchiha. No me interesa conoceros ni que me conozcáis, así que ahorraros las preguntas. – ya había cumplido. – Listo, Kakashi – dijo dirigiéndose hacia el sitio vacío al lado de Hinata.

– Kakashi-sensei, Sasuke. – corrigió sonriendo forzadamente el peliplateado mientras le salía un tic en el ojo. – Em… te puedes sen… - le aumentó el tic al ver cómo el menor ya se había sentado. Malditos todos los Uchihas. Sasuke no le tenía ningún respeto como profesor, al igual que Itachi cuando le dio clases. Si es que de tal palo tal astilla. – Hn… - suspiró resignado. – Abrid el libro por la página siete. Vamos a seguir donde lo dejamos…

– Deberías tratar con más respeto a Kakashi-sensei, Sasu. – le susurró Hinata mientras compartía su libro con el azabache. – Y tienes que ser más amable. Así no conseguirás amigos.

– No necesito más amigos. – contestó en un susurro, disgustado por ser aun el centro de atención. Había notado perfectamente como más de uno y más de una le recorría de arriba a abajo con la vista mientras se dirigía a su asiento. Todavía seguían mirándole, de hecho. Aunque eso no duraría. Como siempre, tras comprobar el carácter ácido del ojinegro, perderían el interés en él o, lo más probable, mantendrían su interés a distancia. Cualquiera de las dos cosas le valía.

– Hn… - la ojiblanca sonrió divertida por la respuesta de su amigo. No había cambiado nada en los dos años que había estado fuera.

Tres horas después, se encontraban ambos en la azotea del edificio disfrutando del agradable día mientras pasaba el tiempo del descanso. El peliazul no tardó en confiarle a su mejor amiga lo sucedido la noche pasada, incluyendo la pequeña incursión del dobe a su habitación.

– ¡No! ¿Me estás diciendo que al final Sai se salió con la suya? – Hinata estaba que echaba chispas de sus ojos. ¿Cómo se había atrevido el muy maldito? Se iba a enterar en cuanto le viese…

– ¡Si! – esta bien, lo reconocía, era un acusica. Pero es que realmente Sai se merecía unos golpes por lo que le había hecho. Itachi le había citado esa tarde "sin excusa" para "hablar seriamente". No quería ni pensar en lo que le diría su aniki. Así que… ¿quién mejor que la Hyuga para arrearle unos cuantos golpes?

– Arggg… ¡Se va a enterar el muy maldito cuando le pille! – prometió entrecerrando los ojos. Oh, si, Sai se merecía un castigo… - Oye, ¿y cómo se lo tomó tu hermano?

– Imagínate… - hizo una mueca disgustado.

– ¿Así que seguirás la falsa? – inquirió curiosa.

– Hn…

– ¿Para darle celos a Naruto? – insistió.

– Hn…

– ¿Para que deje a Ino por ti? – siguió con tono malicioso.

– ¿Qué…? ¡No! ¡Claro que no! – desvió la mirada para que su amiga no viera el ligero sonrojo que habían causado esas palabras – Yo no quiero nada con el usuratonkachi ese.

– Ya… - por favor, ¿a quién creía que engañaba? – Y por eso ayer volviste a besarle… ¿no?

– ¡Yo no le besé! Me pilló por sorpresa… – se defendió.

– Sasuke… si te gusta Naruto, lucha por él.

– A mí no me…

– Sabes que sí. – cortó la negativa del peliazul. – Y no trates de engañarme. Nos conocemos demasiado.

Se quedó callado ante lo dicho por su amiga. En eso tenía razón, no tenía sentido intentar engañar a Hinata.

– Digamos… - reconoció a regañadientes tras un breve silencio. - … digamos que me gusta. ¿Qué cambiaría eso? Naruto no es diferente al resto. Sólo se siente atraído por mi físico. Es igual que todos.

– Eso no lo sabes. Os conocéis desde hace años, sabe cómo…

– Si, nos conocemos desde hace mucho y recién se da cuenta de que existo como Sasuke y no sólo como el hermano de su mejor amigo. – cortó a su amiga seco. – No intentes pintarlo mejor de lo que es, Hina. Está más que claro que sólo quiere una cosa de mí.

– No lo sabrás si no le das una oportunidad, ¿verdad? – justo en ese momento sonó la sirena que avisaba la reanudación de clases, - Si te gusta, inténtalo, Sasu. No te quedes con la duda del qué hubiera pasado… - se levantó para dirigirse a las clases. – Sólo piénsalo, ¿si?

– Está bien. – contestó tras meditarlo unos segundos. Después de todo, puede que Hinata tuviera razón. – Lo pensaré.

oooooooooo

– ¿Así que Sasuke se ha incorporado al instituto hoy? – preguntó Naruto a su amigo intentando sonar despreocupado.

Recién habían terminado la última clase del día y ahora se dirigían juntos hacia el comedor de la universidad, donde comerían junto con el resto de sus amigos. Itachi y él estudiaban juntos en la misma facultad, mientras que el resto se disgregaba en diferentes carreras.

– Si, le dejé esta mañana antes de venir. ¿Sabes que tiene de sensei a Kakashi? – comentó desdeñoso. – No puedo creer que le dejen seguir ejerciendo de maestro con lo impuntual y lo pervertido que es.

– Conque Kakashi-sensei, ¿eh? ¿Entonces le inscribiste en el instituto Konoha? ¿Aquí al lado?

– Si. Le voy a tener bien vigilado. – tensó la mandíbula al recordar lo sucedido la noche pasada. – Como el mocoso de Sai se atreva a ponerle un sólo dedo encima…

– ¿Dijiste la verdad? ¿Dejarás que salga con él después de un mes?

– Eso ni se pregunta, dobe. Ya veré cómo me las arreglo, pero el pervertido ese no va a salir con Sasuke ni en sus mejores sueños. – afirmó con voz arrogante. – Y ahí es donde entras tú. – cogió al rubio por los hombros como cada vez que le pedía un favor. – Me ayudarás a vigilar que no se acerque a más de cinco metros de mi otouto.

– Hn… - perfecto. Itachi se lo había puesto en bandeja de oro. Sonrió satisfecho en su interior.

– Sabes que paso mucho tiempo con Deidara, así que vigilarás a Sasuke cuando yo no esté.

– Ya… ¿me ves con cara de niñera o qué? – dijo fingiendo disgusto.

– Oh, venga. Te pagaré el ramen de los viernes durante el mes.

– Hn… - puso cara pensativa. Desde luego un trato mejor no podía haber conseguido, vía libre para acercarse a Sasuke y ramen gratis… Le había caído un regalo del cielo. – Trato hecho. – dijo mientras componía su típica sonrisa zorruna en el rostro.

oooooooooo

Sasuke se hallaba en su habitación haciendo los deberes cuando su hermano ingresó sin avisar en su cuarto y se sentó silenciosamente en su cama. Tragó saliva nerviosamente mientras dejaba el lápiz en la mesa y daba la vuelta a la silla para enfrentarle. Había esquivado a su aniki al volver a casa con la excusa de sus tareas, pero parecía que al fin el momento había llegado.

– ¿… Vamos a cenar ya? – preguntó esperanzado. Quizá y con suerte…

– Después. – la voz de Itachi sonó seria.

– Ya… - desvió la mirada esperando a que le soltara el sermón. Pero al no oír ni una palabra más de boca de su hermano, volvió a mirarlo inquisitivamente. - ¿… Y bien?

– Explícamelo, Sasuke, porque no lo entiendo. ¿.. Sai?

– Yo… - no sabía qué decir. ¿Cómo le explicaba algo que no existía…? La imagen del rubio apareció en su mente. - … Surgió sin más. No sé ni cómo fue que pasó…

– La marca de tu cuello me dice que algo sí que sabes, ¿no? – replicó irónicamente. – ¿Pasó algo más?

– ¿Eh…? – se sonrojó levemente al comprender a dónde quería llegar su aniki.

– ¿Te acostaste con él?

– No. ¿Cómo crees…? – respondió con las mejillas rojas. Había que ver lo directo que era Itachi para algunas cosas.

– Muy bien. – asintió el mayor aliviado. – Mira, otouto, no entiendo bien por qué de repente te ha dado por salir con ese degenerado, pero prométeme que no harás nada con él hasta que pase el período de prueba.

– Itachi… - bufó exasperado. No es que tuviera la más mínima intención de que pasase algo con su copia, pero había que ver la manía de su aniki de prohibirle todo.

– Sólo es un mes, Sasuke. – le cortó ante su réplica. – Sé que a tu edad las hormonas están revolucionadas, pero déjame que me acostumbre a la idea, ¿quieres? – acercó la silla del azabache hasta tenerle frente a frente. – Parece mentira que ya tengas diecisiete años. Aun parece que era ayer cuando estabas todo el día detrás mía con tu "nii-san esto", "nii-san aquello"… - acarició los cabellos de su hermano mientras pensaba en aquellos días con melancolía.

– Aniki… - infló sus mejillas haciendo un ligero puchero mientras se dejaba mimar. Si por Itachi fuera nunca hubiera cumplido los doce.

– Por cierto, nada de citas a solas con Sai. – anunció recuperada su postura seria. – Si quieres salir con él más vale que sea con Hinata y Neji o saldré yo con vosotros también.

Sasuke alzó una ceja divertido. ¿De veras pensaba Itachi seguirle a todos lados como un guardaespaldas?

– Sé que me vas a decir que yo no puedo estar todo el día vigilándote, pero no te preocupes. He encontrado al sustituto perfecto para cuando yo no esté – dijo mientras se levantaba dirigiéndose hacia la salida.

– ¿Ah, si? – replicó con voz irónica. ¿También pensaba comprarle un perrito guardián?

– Ajá. Naruto.

– ¿¡Qu… ? – se atragantó consigo mismo nada más oirlo. ¡¿Pero Itachi estaba mal de la cabeza o qué?

– Sé que no os lleváis del todo bien, pero aún así es al que más conoces. Además, confío en él.

"Si tú supieras… " No pudo evitar pensar en su mente.

– En media hora cenamos. – avisó el mayor saliendo definitivamente de su cuarto.

– Hn…

Vale. Si antes estaba hecho un lío, ahora que sabía que tendría al rubio de "niñera" más. ¿Cómo iba a aclarar lo que sentía si le tenía tan cerca? ¿Se supone que tendría que seguir con sus escenitas de celos? No sabía qué pensar.

Tal y como había prometido a Hinata, había estado meditando en lo que había pasado. Tenía claro que para él no había sido simple atracción; no podía decir que estuviera enamorado del rubio… pero era evidente que sentía algo más que un simple gusto. El problema era Naruto. ¿Qué significaba él para el ojiazul? ¿Era simplemente una de sus tantas conquistas? Sintió un nudo en el estómago sólo de pensarlo. No dejaría que el Uzumaki jugara de esa forma con él. Por mucho que le gustase, no iba a dejarse hacer como el resto de sus amantes. Si Naruto de verdad quería algo con él, tendría que ganárselo.

Estaba decidido. Pondría a prueba al rubio. Si tanto interés tenía en él, que dejase a su novia y se lo demostrase.

oooooooooo

Sentado en la cafetería de la facultad de su aniki, Sasuke esperaba, junto con Neji, a que Sai e Hinata volvieran con la comida. El Hyuga y su copia estudiaban en la misma universidad que su hermano, así que habían quedado los cuatro para tomar juntos el almuerzo del martes.

– Siempre supe que pasaría algo así. – fue el comentario de Neji al escuchar la decisión del Uchiha. – Estabas destinado a tener algo con Naruto.

– Hn… - rodó los ojos ante el comentario. Ya estaba el Hyuga con sus tonterías acerca del destino…

– Aun así, no creo que sea buena idea.

– ¿Y eso?

– Naruto es como es. – miro fijamente al azabache. – Puede que deje a su novia… es obvio que tú le atraes más. Pero tarde o temprano te defraudará y tú sufrirás.

– Hn… - arrugó un poco el entrecejo ante lo dicho por su amigo. – Las personas cambian, Neji.

– Las personas son como son… - fijó su vista en la figura de su prima, que reía ante un comentario dicho por Sai. – No puedes cambiar lo que eres.

– ¿Es por eso que todavía no le has dicho lo que sientes? – había seguido la mirada del ojiblanco.

– Somos primos. No está bien lo que siento. – fue la respuesta dada por el mayor con voz seca.

– ¿Y a quién le importa lo que seáis? Das demasiada importancia a lo que la gente piense.

– No eso, y lo sabes. – desvió la vista de la ojiblanca. – Hinata es la heredera del clan Hyuga. Nunca le permitirían estar conmigo. – declaró con voz amarga. – A mi lado sólo sufriría. Es –mejor dejar las cosas como están.

– Te mientes a ti mismo, Hyuga. – Sasuke había adoptado una voz dura. Había que ver lo cabezón que podía llegar a ser su mejor amigo. - ¿No crees que esa decisión debería tomarla Hinata? Ella ha cambiado, Neji. Ya no es la niña tímida que hacía siempre lo que decía su padre. ¿No la crees capaz de enfrentarse a su clan por vosotros?

– Claro que sí. Sé que es fuerte, Sasuke. No hace falta que me lo digas. – elevó un poco la voz exasperado. – Pero eso es precisamente lo que quiero evitar. No quiero que tenga problemas con la familia por mi culpa.

– Tsk… Eres un idiota. – por más que se esforzase no había conseguido hacerle cambiar de idea en todos esos años. – Mírala, Neji. – le indicó para que fijase la vista en la ojiblanca, que en esos momentos conversaba con unos chicos mayores, al parecer compañeros de Sai, con su dulce sonrisa y un leve tono rosa en sus mejillas, indicios de una leve timidez. – ¿Qué harás el día que un estúpido cualquiera se le declare? ¿Dejarás que te la quiten debajo de tus narices?

– Si Hinata quiere estar con alguien, yo no soy nadie para impedírselo. – se obligó a sí mismo a pronunciar esas palabras, mientras apretaba los puños fuertemente sólo de imaginarse que algo como eso sucediera.

– Hn… - suspiró resignado ante la respuesta. – No, no lo eres. Si no eres capaz ni de daros una oportunidad, es que no te la mereces. – habló con voz dura cansado de las excusas del pelilargo. – Hinata no va a estar siempre esperándote, Neji. ¿Qué pasa si te equivocas? ¿Qué pasa si lo único que siente a tu lado es felicidad? El día que la pierdas no te atrevas a arrepentirte, Hyuga, porque habrá sido por tu propia culpa.

Neji apretó la mandíbula ante lo dicho por el ojinegro. No quería admitirlo, pero puede que Sasuke tuviera razón. ¿Realmente podría Hinata ser feliz a su lado…? Volteó la vista hacia otro lado al ver cómo la ojiblanca regresaba con Sai con la comida.

– ¡Hay que ver la de gente que hay! Se nota que la comida aquí es realmente buena. – decía animadamente Hinata mientras se sentaba al lado de su primo.

– Hn. – Sasuke contestó con su típico monosílabo mientras asentía satisfecho. Conocía bien a Neji y sabía que le había hecho reflexionar con sus comentarios. Ya era hora de que le abriese los ojos a su amigo.

– Te he traído tu comida favorita, Sasu-koi. – Sai le dirigió su mejor sonrisa. Desde que se había autoproclamado el novio del peliazul, no perdía ni una oportunidad para restregárselo por la cara. Le encantaba ver las rabietas del menor ante su apelativo.

– Un sólo "koi" más y te meto los onigiris por el culo, idiota. – el tic en su ceja izquierda ya había hecho su aparición. Parecía que la paliza de Hinata no había sido suficiente…

Sai amplió su sonrisa ante la respuesta del Uchiha, y se disponía a responder con otro encantador comentario a su "dulce novio", cuando alguien los interrumpió.

– ¡Sasuke! ¡Qué sorpresa! No esperaba verte aquí. – Deidara había reconocido el peculiar peinado del menor en cuanto entró en el comedor.

– Dei-nii – saludó con una sonrisa y un beso al rubio.

– Deidara-san – Sai dibujó una sonrisa más retorcida aun en el rostro. – ¿Qué tal, cuñado? – dijo abrazando al peliazul por los hombros.

– Cu… cuñado… - repitieron tanto el rubio pelilargo como el azabache, ambos con el tic nervioso bien presente en la ceja izquierda…

– Menos confianzas, mocoso. – dijo el rubio una vez recuperado de la sorpresa, mientras separaba de un tirón a Sasuke del pervertido ese. Algo de la manía sobre-protectora de Itachi se la había pegado… - Y las manos bien quietecitas en su sitio, ¿ne?

– ¿Que todo el mundo me ve como un pervertido, o qué? – Sai arrugó el entrecejo con una mueca disgustada. ¿Por qué demonios todos le trataban así? – No hace falta que contestéis… - replicó al ver las miradas esquivas de sus amigos. – Reprimidos… - cuchicheó por lo bajo mientras cruzaba los brazos resignado.

– Que bueno que estés aquí. - el rubio hizo oídos sordos a las réplicas del mocoso-acecha-niños, - Justo acabo de hablar con Itachi por el móvil. ¿Qué vas a hacer esta tarde?

– Pues… - miró indeciso a sus amigos. – Habíamos pensado en ir al cine… creo… - dudó al ver cómo Neji negaba con su cabeza.

– Iréis… Sai y tú. – fue la explicación que dio el pelilargo. – Hinata y yo tenemos cosas que hacer. – siguió ante las miradas inquisidoras de los otros.

– Jujuju… nos lo pasaremos genial… ¿a que sí, Sasu-koi? – Sai se frotaba las manos para darle más emoción al asunto. El no tenía la culpa de que todo el mundo alrededor del bastardo tuviera el síndrome "hermano-sobre-protector-no-toques-al-nene"; desde luego la idea de hacerse pasar por el novio del Uchiha había sido la mejor de su vida.

– Hn… no puedes ir sólo con éste al cine. – dijo el ojiazul mientras lanzaba una mirada venenosa al susodicho. – Itachi y yo tenemos un compromiso al que no podemos faltar, pero no te preocupes. Creo que Naruto está libre para acompañaros.

– Hn… - genial. Pasar la tarde con el usuratonkachi responsable de sus dolores de cabeza y con el idiota que no sabía tener la boca cerrada. Se masajeó las sienes con los dedos en un intento por calmarse… ¿qué había hecho él para merecerse esto?

– Perfecto, estaremos encantados con su compañía… - Sai agrandó la sonrisa contentísimo. El Rubio-bombón se moriría de celos con lo que tenía pensado… - Ni se te ocurra negarte, bastardo. – le susurró a su amigo al oído. – Esta es la oportunidad perfecta para llevar a cabo tus planes.

– Muy bien. Entonces le diré a Naruto que pase a recogerte… mmm… a eso de las cinco, ¿ok? – dijo despidiéndose alegremente. – ¡Nos vemos, Sasuke!

Nada más irse el rubio, el peliazul se dejó caer en su silla abrumado.

– Mmm… parece que las cosas están saliendo a pedir de boca… ¿eh, bastardo? – Sai también se había sentado contento por su buena acción del día.

– Ni se te ocurra pasarte esta tarde con Sasu, ¿entendido, Sai? – la ojiblanca advirtió a su amigo preocupada.

– Tsk… ¿por quién me tomas? – sonrió de lado perversamente.

– Por lo que eres, un pervertido. – la voz calmada de Neji arrugó su expresión.

– Oye, que yo no te digo que eres un reprimido-aburrido-cara…

– ¡Silencio! – la voz furiosa de Sasuke cortó la discusión en seco. - ¡Tú! ¡Eres el mayor pervertido de la historia y sí, todos lo pensamos! ¡Como te atrevas a hacer algo fuera de lo acordado esta tarde te corto los huevos! – habló dirigiéndose a su copia. - ¡Tú! ¡Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para haberme dejado a solas con este elemento y el dobe, o también te cortaré los huevos! – dirigió su dedo acusador a Neji esta vez. - ¡Y tú! – señaló finalmente a Hinata, - ¡Deja de seguir todas las ideas raras de estos dos o te cortaré… - titubeó un momento indeciso, - … te cortaré lo que sea que se les corta a las chicas en vez de los huevos! – finalizó dignamente su oración. - ¡Y vamos a comer de una maldita vez! – reclamó por último con las pupilas rojas de la furia. Ya estaba bien de ser el monito de feria para esos tres.

Los tres afirmaron rápidamente bajando la cabeza y comenzando a comer. No era buena idea replicar al menor cuando se enfadaba. Los genes sicóticos del Uchiha mayor se manifestaban en Sasuke cuando estaba furioso…

oooooooooo

Hinata encendió la radio del coche, intentando así calmar sus nervios. Cada vez que se quedaba a solas con su primo, perdía toda la confianza que había ganado en esos años, y volvía a comportarse como la niña tímida que había sido de pequeña.

Tras el almuerzo, Sasuke y Sai se habían marchado juntos (el moreno llevaría al Uchiha en coche ya que le pillaba de camino), y su primo se había ofrecido a llevarla a casa. No era la primera vez que iban juntos (de hecho Neji siempre la acompañaba hasta la puerta de su hogar), pero no por eso dejaba de sentirse más nerviosa.

Menos mal que había aprendido a controlar el tonto sonrojo que aparecía en sus mejillas cada vez que el mayor le dirigía la palabra. No podía evitarlo, pero se comportaba como una estúpida colegiala enamorada ante cada palabra del Hyuga.

– Espero que no te haya molestado que les dijera que no podíamos ir esta tarde al cine. – inició el pelilargo la conversación mientras mantenía la vista en la carretera. – Pensé que de ese modo le facilitaríamos las cosas a Sasuke.

– No… no te preocupes, Neji. – vale, puede que no hubiera conseguido controlar el sonrojo del todo. Notaba cómo sus mejillas se ruborizaban con cada palabra. – Fue una buena idea.

– Si… si quieres podemos quedar nosotros esta tarde. – dejó caer con tono despreocupado, sin apartar la vista en ningún momento del frente.

– ¿Eh…? – no pudo sino sorprenderse ante la propuesta.

Sabía desde que tenía diez años que estaba profunda e irremediablemente enamorada de su serio primo. Y aunque en un principio se sintió mal por sentir lo que sentía hacia alguien de su propia familia, pronto dejó de cuestionarse por ello, siendo feliz simplemente estando al lado de la persona que más amaba en el mundo.

Nunca dijo ni una palabra sobre ello, pero sus traicioneros sonrojos y su marcado nerviosismo no pasaron desapercibidos ante un perspicaz peliazul, quien se convirtió en su secreto confidente. Por su apoyo y sus consejos, fue que a los quince años se atreviera a pedirle una cita. Lástima que el pelilargo no entendiera bien la frase con el tartamudeo de su prima, y creyera que le invitaba a una velada en casa de sus tíos y no una cena romántica a solas.

Tras el fracaso, no volvió a atreverse, confiando en que si su primo sentía algo por ella fuera él el que diera el primer paso. Más sin embargo, el pelilargo nunca había dicho ni hecho nada. Cada vez que se quedaban a solas era como si se cubriera con una máscara invisible, pasando a tratarla respetuosamente como la heredera del clan.

Hacía tiempo que había perdido la esperanza de que Neji correspondiera a sus sentimientos.

– ¿Qui… quieres que… quedar conmi… conmigo? – no pudo evitar tartamudear por la sorpresa.

– Si… bueno… - corrigió aclarándose la garganta nerviosamente. No quería ser demasiado obvio. – He pensado que quizá podría ayudarte con tus estudios… Este año tienes los exámenes de acceso a la universidad y puedo ayudarte con algunas asignaturas… No es que diga que eres una mala estudiante… - aclaró rápidamente echándole una mirada, preocupado por que entendiera mal sus intenciones, - Eres muy buena estudiante. Mejor que yo… Pero te puedo decir qué cosas caen y… - termino dejando la frase a medias mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente. Maldito Sasuke y sus condenados consejos. Por eso es por lo que no hacía nada. Parecía un estúpido cada vez que intentaba hablar con Hinata.

– Bu… bueno… - respondió con una sonrisa dulce, mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba de la emoción. – Me encantaría que me ayudases, Neji.

– ¿Te parece bien que pase a tu casa a las cinco…? O si prefieres podemos estudiar en la mía… - respondió apresurado, antes de que cambiase de opinión.

– Po… podemos ir a la tuya… mejor… - contestó tímida, - … Mi padre es un poco molesto... No… no nos dejaría estudiar en paz.

– Entonces luego te paso a buscar. – aparcó enfrente de la casa de la ojiblanca. - ¿A las cinco? – preguntó mientras se volvía hacia ella.

– Hai. – titubeó un poco antes de abrir la puerta. Con las mejillas rojas, se acercó a su asombrado primo y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. – Gracias, Neji. – susurró antes de bajarse corriendo del coche.

Sintió cómo se le aceleraba el pulso por el beso de su prima. Hacía años que Hinata no le daba un beso en la mejilla. No puedo evitar tocarse con la yema de los dedos el punto exacto del beso, recordando la cálida sensación de sus labios. Sonrió tontamente mientras volvía a poner el coche en marcha. Sasuke tenía razón. Valía la pena arriesgarse a ser feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Todos los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

**Notas:** ¡Muchas gracias a todos por los reviews!

Siento haber tardado tanto con este capi, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. He tardado mucho en subir porque he estado cambiando una y otra vez la historia... pero espero que finalmente el resultado valiera la pena.

¡Disfrutadlo!

* * *

– ¿Quieres hacer el favor de quitar esa expresión de limón agrio de la cara y sonreír? – inquirió Deidara a su novio en un susurro.

Ambos paseaban tranquilos por los pasillos del Museo de Arte de la ciudad. Uno de los mejores amigos de Deidara exponía su obra como artista invitado estrella y, por supuesto, el rubio no había querido perderse el evento.

– Sé que estás preocupado por tu otouto, pero te aseguro que Naruto cuidará bien de él.

– Hn… - recompuso la mueca de su rostro para complacer a su novio.

– ¡Eh, mira, ahí viene la estrella! – dijo contento separándose del lado del moreno para ir al encuentro del otro.

– No es precisamente Sasuke el que me preocupa… - musitó para sí mismo el Uchiha mientras veía receloso cómo el rubio abrazaba efusivamente a su amigo.

Akasuna no Sasori. Ese era el nombre del único ser sobre la faz de la tierra capaz de sacar de sus casillas a Uchiha Itachi.

– Tu obra es increíble, Sasori. Nos ha encantado. – alababa el rubio para cuando llegó a su lado. - ¿Verdad, Itachi?

– Hn. – gruñó en respuesta. Ni muerto iba a admitir que le habían gustado.

– Me halagas, Deidara. – dijo sonriéndole al rubio cálidamente. – Me alegra que hayas venido. – por fin de volvió hacia su acompañante. – Uchiha. – saludó con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. No le agradaba el moreno más de lo que él le agradaba al otro.

– Akasuna. – devolvió el saludo en un siseo venenoso mientras atraía a su novio hacia sí. Tal parecía que al pelirrojo no le quedaba del todo claro que el ojiazul ya tenía dueño.

Sasori retorció más su sonrisa ante el gesto. Las claras muestras de celos que tenía el Uchiha frente a él no hacían sino pujar la baza a su favor. Conocía al rubio desde que ambos eran niños, y llevaba desde el instituto más que prendado de él. El destino quiso que el Uchiha se cruzase en su camino antes de que tuviera valor para declararse, quedando el ojiazul totalmente enamorado del moreno. Aun así, nunca perdía oportunidad para dejarle en claro al otro que él todavía era una parte importante de la vida del rubio, atento al momento en que pudiera encontrar un quiebro en su relación por donde meterse. Él había estado antes que el Uchiha en la vida del rubio y no se iba a rendir. Tarde o temprano conseguiría lo que por derecho era suyo.

– ¿Por qué no vamos a tomar algo para celebrarlo? ¿Os parece? – ofreció sonriente Deidara intentando relajar el ambiente. Sabía que a Itachi no le gustaba mucho su pelirrojo amigo, por lo que se abrazó a él intentando confortarlo. No entendía a qué venían los celos irracionales que tenía su moreno hacia Sasori, si éste nunca había hecho nada para incitarlos. – Ya casi es la hora de la cena, – dijo consultando su reloj - ¿vamos al nuevo restaurante que han abierto en la esquina?

– Claro, perfecto. – aceptó Sasori con una sonrisa. Con tal de fastidiar al Uchiha, cualquier cosa.

– Si, perfecto. – musitó con sorna el moreno. Maldita la hora en que le prometió a su novio que le acompañaría… Aunque mejor así que dejarlos a ambos solos. Daba igual lo que dijera Deidara, sabía bien que el Akasuna no tenía buenas intenciones para con su rubio.

oooooooooo

Sasuke se levantó sobresaltado de la cama al oír cómo llamaban salvajemente al timbre acompañando con golpes en la puerta. Frunció el ceño por el escándalo mientras se dirigía hacia la entrada enfadado. ¿Pero quién demonios llamaba así a las casas?

– ¡Eh, bastardo! ¡Uchiha, ábreme! ¡Vamos, que sé que estás en casa! – gritaba Sai mientras seguía dándole al timbre incansable intercalando con su puño en la puerta. – ¡Uchiha! ¡Mueve tu puto culo y ven a…

Se detuvo cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe apareciendo un cabreado Sasuke en la entrada, con pintas de acabar de levantarse y cara de _voy-a-descuartizar-a-alguien_.

– Tú… - susurró con voz de ultratumba mientras se le iban poniendo los ojos rojos de la furia - … gusano… escoria… payaso mal pagado… ¿COMO TE ATREVES A DESPERTARME ASÍ?

– Vamos, vamos... – intentó calmarle Sai mientras tragaba saliva nerviosamente, - si lo he hecho por tu bien… ¿eh, amorcito?

– ¿A… amor… amorcito…? – susurró el peliazul con la vena de la frente latiéndole desenfrenadamente. - ¡AMORCITO TU MADRE, CABRÓN! ¡Como vuelvas a llamar así a mi…

– Si, si, lo que tú digas, fierecilla. – concedió Sai dándole unas palmadas en el hombro mientras pasaba al interior de la casa ignorando al azabache. El humor de Sasuke era demasiado susceptible, no valía la pena preocuparse.

Sasuke siguió de mal humor al otro mientras seguía maldiciendo por lo bajo. Maldito Sai que siempre se hacía el tonto y le dejaba con la palabra en la boca.

– ¿Qué se supone que has venido a hacer a estas horas a mi casa? – preguntó a malas mientras observaba cómo el otro se acomodaba en su sofá.

– Ayudarte con lo que te vas a poner, naturalmente. – ofreció el moreno con su mejor sonrisa, mientras cogía una postura aun más cómoda. – Tenemos que ponerle los dientes largos al Rubio-bombón, ¿no?

– Ya soy mayorcito. Puedo vestirme solo, gracias. – contestó ácidamente.

– Sasuke, sasuke… - nombró mientras negaba con su cabeza con gesto desinteresado, - Lamento decírtelo, pero tu look no es digamos… llamativo. Mírate, - señaló con su mano al azabache, - llevas un pantalón por lo menos dos tallas más grandes y una camiseta que le quedaría enorme hasta a tu hermano. ¿Y cuántas veces te hemos dicho que el emblema de tu clan no luce? ¿Por qué tienes que llevar el dichoso pai-pai por todas partes?

– Hn… - frunció el ceño mientras se miraba de arriba a abajo fijándose en lo que le señalaba el moreno. Bien era cierto que justo en ese momento no le pillaba Sai con sus mejores galas, pero para nada se vestía él tan mal como decía Sai. ¿Cómo iba a tener un club de fans en otro caso? – No te metas con mi Clan, estúpido. – defendió más por inercia que por otra cosa.

– Estoy seguro de que llevas el pai-pai hasta en los calzoncillos. – comentó pensativamente Sai. - ¡Seguro que hasta tenéis condones marcados made-in-Uchiha!

– ¡Pe… pero tú eres gilipollas! – espetó sonrojado ante la tontería del otro.

– ¡No jodas que es cierto! – gritó sorprendido mientras estallaba en carcajadas. - ¡Condones Uchiha para Uchihas!

– ¡QUE TE JODAN SAI! – le lanzó un cojín a la cara al moreno para que dejara de burlarse. ¿Cómo era que terminaba siempre hablando de sexo? – Me largo a cambiarme. – informó al ver que el otro no paraba.

– ¿Quieres que te ayude, Sasu-chan? – ronroneó pícaramente mientras le guiñaba un ojo. – Podemos pasar un buen rato juntitos los dos…

– Tú bien quieto aquí, pervertido. – señaló el sofá mientras se dirigía hacia las escaleras. – Ni te acerques a las escaleras o te lanzaré directo a los brazos de mi querido aniki. – amenazó con una sonrisa perversa mientras subía.

– ¡Qué dulce eres, mi koi! – le gritó burlonamente Sai sentado en su sillón, mientras prendía el mando del televisor.

– ¡Yo también te quiero, amorcito! – le gritó Sasuke de vuelta desde el piso de arriba.

Todavía quedaba una hora hasta que pasara Naruto a por ellos, así que iba con tiempo de sobra. En poco más de media hora se había duchado y cambiado, decidiéndose por unos vaqueros oscuros algo ajustados en su cintura que le marcaban el trasero (si Sai quería acción, tendría acción), y una camiseta clara algo suelta (no le gustaba ir apretado de cintura para arriba). Un poco de colonia, unos retoques a su particular peinado, su chaqueta negra, una cartera y estaba listo para lo que fuera.

Al bajar vio que, tal y como esperaba, Sai había saqueado su despensa y merendaba cómodamente sentado en el mismo sitio en que le había dejado.

– ¿Estás? – inquirió ante la presencia del menor. Repasó con su mirada la imagen que se ofrecía ante sus ojos, recreándose especialmente en cierta parte baja de la anatomía del azabache. – Me encaaaaaantan esos pantalones tuyos… - señaló lujuriosamente.

– Quieta fiera. Se mira pero no se toca. – señaló el menor con el ceño fruncido. Con Sai uno nunca sabía a qué atenerse. Más valía prevenir que curar. – Y recoge todo esto antes de que nos vayamos. – gruñó señalando el despliegue de bolsas que había dejado por doquier el moreno.

– Aguafiestas. – dijo sacándole la lengua como un niño pequeño. Era realmente divertido pelearse de ese modo con el Uchiha. – Y yo que sólo te soltaba un cumplido… - señaló obedeciendo al azabache, agachándose a recoger una bolsa de patatas que había caído al suelo.

El sonido del timbre en la puerta interrumpió la charla entre ambos.

Nervioso, el menor de ellos se dirigió hacia la entrada, avisando con gestos al otro de que se comportara o acabaría muerto para cuando finalizase la tarde.

Con un último suspiro destinado a tranquilizarse, Sasuke compuso su ya más que ensayada postura de _nada-me-afecta_ para recibir al rubio.

– Llegas tar…

No llegó a completar la frase, pues la persona que estaba parada frente a él, no era la que había estado esperando.

– ¡Sasuke-kun! ¡Qué alegría verte de nuevo!

– ¿Qué haces _tú_ aquí? – preguntó ceñudo, mientras el tan odiado _-kun_ salido de la boca de Ino, resobana aún en sus tímpanos. ¿Era cosa suya o la voz de la rubia se había vuelto más estridente…?

– Sasuke, perdona por la tardanza. – la figura del rubio apareció por detrás de su pareja, cortando la posible respuesta que pudiera dar su novia. Nervioso, pasó su vista de la rubia al rostro molesto del menor, adivinando que la presencia de su pareja no era bien recibida… - Deidara me avisó hace apenas una hora y yo ya había quedado con Ino…

– No me interesa. – cortó el azabache seco su explicación. Se sentía rabioso ante la presencia de la rubia. – Puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu NOVIA. – recalcó ácidamente la última palabra. Sin más, giró su cuerpo dirigiéndose hacia el interior de su casa, desentendiéndose de la pareja. – Sai, nos vamos. – avisó al moreno que seguía recogiendo el salón.

– Bastar… - cortó su respuesta al ver a los visitantes entrar tras el menor. – Vaya… Un placer volver a verte, Ino. – saludó con su sonrisa falsa, alzando una ceja de incredulidad por su presencia. El rubio tenía la oportunidad de oro para solucionar sus problemas con el Uchiha e iba y llegaba con su novia… Desde luego, había que ser tonto. – Uzumaki. – saludó burlonamente, pasando a colocarse al lado de Sasuke, pasando una mano por su cintura y acercando su cuerpo al suyo. Sonrió satisfecho al ver cómo se oscurecían los ojos del rubio, taladrándole con su mirada de odio. Que se jodiera el Rubio-bombón. Nadie que hiciera sufrir al Bastardo se quedaría de rositas… "Me cago en todo… creo que a mí también me afectó el virus _protejamos-a-Sasuke_" pensó con ironía.

– ¿Qué haces aquí, mocoso-pervertido? – inquirió Naruto apretando la mandíbula, controlando sus celos al ver a Sai abrazando a Sasuke de ese modo. - ¿Acaso no te dejó Itachi las cosas claras el otro día?

– Lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi novio no es asunto tuyo, Uzumaki. – respondió Sasuke venenosamente, retando con sus ojos al rubio. – No eres nada mío, así que cuida tus palabras.

Naruto sostuvo su mirada unos segundos, aguantándose las ganas de soltarle una bordería al menor. Se sentía rabioso por la actitud del azabache y celoso de su cercanía con Sai… ¿Tan poco significaba él para Sasuke que corría a restregarse con el moreno al día siguiente?

– Os esperamos fuera. – espetó bruscamente, arrastrando a Ino consigo hacia el exterior. Necesitaba unos minutos al aire libre para relajarse y calamar la furia que sentía en ese momento.

– Uchiha… si piensas darle una opotunidad al Rubio y pelear por él, no creo que este sea el método más adecuado. – probó a decir Sai tras unos minutos de silencio. Nada más salir la pareja, había soltado al menor y retrocedido unos pasos guardando las distancias con el azabache… No era recomendable estar a su lado cuando estaba furioso.

– No me jodas, Sai. – respondió seco, paseando de un lado a otro intentando calmarse. – Idiota, idiota… ¡Es que el dobe más idiota y no nace! ¿Cómo se atreve a reclamarme a mí cuando es él el que me restriega a su novia a cada momento que puede?

– Bueno… no creo que restregar sea la palabra más correcta para definir…

– ¿Es que no se da cuenta de las cosas? Hoy era la oportunidad perfecta… ¡Perfecta! Podríamos haber ido al cine los tres, luego tú te irías, estaríamos los dos solos… Podríamos hablar y aclarar las cosas… Yo hubiera… hubiera…

– Bueno… a mí me gustaría haber podido ver la película completa pero da igual… me hubieras echado con la mala leche que tienes…

– Pero no… el muy estúpido tuvo que traer a su novia… ¿Y luego me reclama a mí? ¿Que qué hago yo con MI NOVIO? Y sí, no hace falta que me lo digas, NO somos novios. Pero él no lo sabe y… ¡Yo hago con mi novio lo que me salga de los huevos! Faltaría más… Qué cojones se cree para venirme a decir a mí lo que puedo o no hacer…

– Sasuke… Sasuke…- llamó Sai intentado parar al menor, que seguía maldiciendo al rubio entre dientes. - ¡Uchiha! ¡Para, joder! – gritó, consiguiendo al fin la atención del menor, que se lo quedó viendo sorprendido por el grito. – Está bien. El Rubio-bombón es un idiota. No es nada nuevo. Ahora te tranquilizarás y trazaremos un nuevo plan de acción, ¿entendido? – ante el asentimiento del azabache, continuó. – Veamos… iremos al cine, nos sentaremos juntos y te haré meteré mano… - rectificó ante la mirada asesina que le dirigió el menor, - fingiré que te meteré mano, ¿mejor? – el menor asintió, - … bien, entonces el Rubio-bombón se morirá de celos, y encima Ino se enfadará porque no le habrá hecho caso en toda la tarde… Así que para cuando finalice el día, tendrás al Uzumaki comiendo de tu mano, y a una novia colérica por la poca atención de su novio, lo cual hará que ambos tengan una discusión horrible y rompan. El Rubio-bombón irá corriendo a buscarte y te dará la follada de tu vida… (Kami, cómo me gustaría ver eso… jujuju), e Ino, terriblemente desconsolada, se acordará de mí, la otra pobre víctima de todo esto, y vendrá a buscar consuelo en mis brazos… oh, si… y yo le daré toooodo el amor que quiera poniéndola a cuatro en mi cama y…

– Eres un gilipollas, Sai. – cortó Sasuke intentando permanecer serio, pero con la sonrisa asomándose por la comisura de sus labios. – Un gilipollas y un pervertido de primera.

– ¡Ja! Seguro, Uchiha. – contestó el moreno, recogiendo su chaqueta y dirigiéndose hacia la salida. Por lo menos había conseguido aligerar el ánimo del Bastardo. – Anda, vámonos ya que me muero por ver los esfuerzos de tu príncipe azul por disimular sus celos.

Fuera de la casa, Ino esperaba de pie junto al coche de Naruto, mientras este último se hallaba recargado en la tapa de su deportivo, mirando hacia el cielo. Sus intentos por conversar habían sido cortados por el rubio, que apenas si respondía con algún monosílabo. Se sentía un poco desplazada y fuera de lugar. No entendía por qué Naruto se había enfadado tanto allí dentro, ni por qué ahora estaban ellos dos así, tan cerca pero sintiéndose tan lejos.

Como muchas veces a lo largo de su relación, se preguntó si realmente esto era lo que quería. Naruto era un novio perfecto la mayoría de las veces. La escuchaba, le consentía los caprichos y la mimaba. Pero todo se centraba en ella. Siempre que intentaba ahondar en la vida del rubio, se encontraba con un muro que no era capaz de cruzar. Naruto se evadía, manteniendo siempre una distancia de seguridad que le era imposible de salvar. Y no es que ella estuviera locamente enamorada del rubio y quisiera saberlo todo de él, pero no le gustaba sentirse excluida de su vida, tal y como se sentía en ese preciso momento.

Ino no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente dónde se metía cuando decidió iniciar una relación con Naruto. Sabía, por ejemplo, que el rubio no le era fiel, que muchas de las noches que no pasaban juntos, el ojiazul encontraba una agradable compañía con quien pasarla. Pero no le preocupaba. No estaba enamorada, y juntos lo pasaban bien. Pero… se preguntó si ya era hora de terminar con todo aquello, antes de que sus propios sentimientos entraran en juego y saliera lastimada.

– Naruto, yo… - cortó sus palabras al ver salir de la casa a los chicos. – No importa, - aclaró a los ojos azules que habían puesto su atención en sus palabras. – Ya hablaremos luego.

– Bien, vámonos. – asintió el rubio, dirigiéndose a todo el grupo, suspirando antes de montarse en el coche. Iba a ser una tarde muy larga…

oooooooooo

Sentada en la cama de su habitación, la futura heredera del Clan Hyuga esperaba nerviosamente a que el timbre de la casa sonara, echando furtivas miradas al reloj de la mesilla de noche cada pocos segundos, comprobando la hora.

Las cinco menos diez minutos.

Repasó mentalmente que todo estuviera listo. La bandolera con los libros, preparada. La bandeja de pastelitos que había preparado tras la comida para sus tíos, esperando en la nevera de la cocina. Levantándose, volvió a comprobar su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que adornaba toda una pared de su cuarto, tras el cual se hallaba su gigantesco armario. Su larga melena azabache, que había dejado crecer hacía ya un par de años, había sido debidamente alisada y caía suelto sobre sus hombros, rozando la punta del mechón más largo su esbelta cintura. Tras probarse como ocho conjuntos diferentes, había optado por vestirse lo más casual posible: una camiseta algo suelta con cuello de barco y unos vaqueros ajustados de pitillo. Quién iba a pensar que se pudiera tardar una hora para elegir tal atuendo, ¿cierto? Comprobando, por último, que en su rostro no hubiera ningún atisbo de grano (maldito acné que no hacía sino fastidiar en los momentos decisivos de todo adolescente), volvió a sentarse en la cama para calzarse unas bailarinas. Perfecto, ya estaba preparada.

Otro vistazo al reloj: las cinco menos cinco.

Con un suspiro de fastidio, optó por tirarse hacia atrás en la cama, quedando tumbada de espaldas y con los brazos extendidos, mirando hacia el techo de su habitación, decorado con docenas de estrellas de esas que brillaban por la noche. Sonrió ante los recuerdos que le traían dichas estrellas. Ese había sido el primer regalo que le había hecho Neji.

_– Hinata, sabes que tienes prohibido salir al jardín cuando oscurece. – Hiashi contemplaba con mirada dura a su pequeña hija de ocho años, quien, sentada en el único sillón de su despacho, recibía en silencio la regañina de su padre. – Ya van tres veces esta semana que Nobu viene a decirme que te has escabullido para fuera. – Nobu era el sirviente principal de la casa, contando con la confianza plena del cabecilla del Clan. - ¿Se puede saber qué haces tumbada en medio del jardín?_

_– Me… me gus… gusta ver las es… estrellas. – tartamudeó con voz trémula la pequeña, incapaz de alzar el rostro para enfrentar la mirada de su progenitor._

_– Pues las ves desde tu habitación. – respondió Hiashi seco. – Te he explicado miles de veces que es peligroso que salgas tú sola fuera, y más si es de noche. – No podía explicarle a la pequeña que la verdadera razón de su enfado, es que había recibido un aviso de que sus enemigos planeaban raptar a su hija, y que había estado aterrado las tres veces que Nobu le había informado de su desaparición. – Estás castigada. No saldrás de tu habitación en toda la semana. – sentenció con voz firme. No le gustaba castigar así a su primogénita, pero como heredera del Clan, debía acatar las órdenes por mucho que no le gustaran. Hinata debía aprender desde pequeña lo que debía y no debía hacer._

_– Si, padre. – la voz le salió en apenas un susurro tembloroso, previo aviso al llanto que ya pugnaba por salir de su garganta._

_– Puedes retirarte. Ordenaré a Nobu que te lleve la cena a tu habitación._

_Haciendo una reverencia antes de retirarse del despacho de su padre, la pequeña Hinata cerró la puerta tras de sí dejando salir, sin poder evitarlo por más tiempo, las lágrimas de sus ojos. La idea de estar encerrada toda una semana en su habitación se le hacía imposible, sobre todo porque sabía que la prohibición traía consigo también la de poder ver a cualquier otra persona. Quedaría totalmente incomunicada._

_Hipando por el llanto, llegó lo más rápido que pudo hasta la puerta de su cuarto, frente a la cual encontró la silueta de su primo Neji, sentado esperándola. Sin necesidad de palabras, Neji apenas tuvo tiempo para abrir los brazos cuando Hinata ya se había echado sobre él abrazándose fuertemente a su cintura, ocultando su carita en el pecho de su primo, mojando su yukata con sus lágrimas. Por fin tenía el consuelo que tanto necesitaba._

_Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, se encontró acostada en su cama, tapada con la cobija. Probablemente se había quedado dormida entre llantos en los brazos de Neji, y su primo la habría llevado hasta allí, acostándola. Dándose la vuelta en la cama, quedó apoyada sobre su espalda, con los brazos extendidos. Le gustaba sentir el frescor de las sábanas sobre su piel. Al abrir los ojos, contempló cómo unas pequeñas luces adornaban su techo. Sorprendida, se fijó más detenidamente, descubriendo con asombro que lo que había tomado por luces, eran docenas de estrellas pegadas por doquier, de todos los tamaños, iluminando tenuemente su habitación con sus reflejos. Su mano derecha, que había pasado por sus ojos para comprobar que no estaba soñando, topó en ese momento con un papel dejado sobre la almohada, al lado de donde reposaba su cabeza._

_Hinata-sama,_

_Siento mucho el castigo impuesto por su padre. Espero que le guste el regalo, sé lo mucho que le gustan las estrellas. Así podrá contemplarlas todas las noches, sin necesidad de salir al exterior._

_Descanse,_

_Neji_

_Sintiendo cómo un calorcito confortante se expandía por su cuerpo, apretó la carta de Neji contra su pecho, mientras sus ojos se llenaba nuevamente de lágrimas, siendo esta vez de felicidad. No recordaba haberse sentido más feliz en toda su vida._

Y efectivamente, aquel había sido el día más feliz de sus ocho años. Todavía recordaba con gracia cómo Neji la trataba tan formalmente de pequeños. Gracias al cielo, hacía ya mucho que había dejado atrás el _–sama_ cada vez que pronunciaba su nombre. Sólo la decía de ese modo en su casa, ante la presencia de su padre o de Nobu.

Unos ligeros golpes a su puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

– Hinata-sama, el joven Neji ha venido a busarla. – informó Nobu abriendo la puerta tras el permiso de la ojiblanca.

– Bajo enseguida, Nobu.

Levantándose apresuradamente, se miró de nuevo en el espejo arreglándose el pelo, nerviosa de súbito por la presencia de su primo. Dando la última ojeada a su imagen, recogió la bandolera para salir de la estancia, suspirando profundamente para calmarse.

"Tranquila, Hinata. Todo saldrá bien" se dio ánimos cerrando la puerta de su cuarto tras de sí.

oooooooooo

El trayecto de apenas veinte minutos que había entre la mansión Uchiha y los cines de la ciudad, se le hicieron un tormento a Naruto. Para cuando llegaron, pensaba seriamente en asesinar con sus propias manos al _capullo-toca-pelotas_ de Sai, que se había dedicado a hacerle preguntas comprometidas durante todo el camino, como si la persona a prueba fuera el propio rubio y no al revés.

– Y bueno… Ino, dime, ¿qué tal va tu relación con Uzumaki? – preguntó Sai tras montarse en los asientos traseros con Sasuke, asomando su cabeza ligeramente entre la pareja, pues estaba situado tras el asiento de copiloto que ocupaba la rubia. – Desde que dejamos el instituto, no he sabido mucho de ti, aparte de que salías con el rubio de moda.

– ¿Rubio de moda, Naruto? – rió Ino divertida. – Fíjate, cariño, si resulta que eres de lo más conocido…

– Si tú supieras… - murmuró Sai entre dientes, sonriendo falsamente a su rubia ex-compañera, fijando sus ojos burlones en los azules de Naruto, quien le advertía con su mirada que tuviera cuidado con lo que decía o era hombre muerto.

– Pues nos va muy bien, ¿verdad, Naru? – sonrió Ino pasando su mano por el muslo del rubio, cariñosa. – Llevamos ya… ¿Dos semanas? Si, un poco más de dos semanas. Y estamos muy bien. – sonrió confiada. No tenía por qué contar a Sai sobre sus propias dudas respecto a su relación, ni que sabía perfectamente que el rubio no era el novio perfecto que pretendía aparentar.

– Ya veo… muy bien, ¿eh? – amplió su sonrisa falsa Sai, recostándose cómodamente sobre su respaldo, mirando a los ojos al rubio a través del espejo retrovisor antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta. – ¿Y cómo haces para mantenerlo a tu lado? Las malas lenguas dicen que a tu novio lo que le gusta es… _probar mercancía nueva todos los días_.

– No deberías hacer caso de todo lo que dicen. – contestó la rubia, antes de que Naruto pudiera contestar con una bordería al moreno. – La gente no tiene nada mejor que hacer que decir tonterías sobre todo el mundo… - dijo forzando su sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente a dónde quería llegar Sai, y no le iba a dar ese gusto. No era la primera persona que le insinuaba algo sobre las infidelidades de Naruto.

– Si, tienes razón. Siento el comentario, preciosa. – se disculpó falsamente, satisfecho por el brillo de odio que había visto en los ojos azules. Ahí estaba su revancha contra el rubio por andar jugando con su amigo. – Supongo que sabes que Sasuke y yo estamos empezando a salir… - comentó como si tal cosa.

– Si, me lo ha comentado Naru… - respondió aliviada Ino, agradeciendo el cambio de tema. Girándose hacia atrás levemente, sonrió al Uchiha dando su felicitación. – Me alegro mucho por vosotros.

– Si… - continuó como si tal cosa Sai. – Las malas lenguas dicen que a mi también me gusta andar de flor en flor… - arrojó la puntilla a Naruto como si tal cosa. – Pero desde luego, por una preciosura como Sasuke sería capaz de dejarlo todo… - comentó burlón posando una mano sobre el muslo del menor, acariciando ligeramente, ante la mirada de _qué-cojones-haces_ que le lanzaba el azabache, - ¿No opinas lo mismo, Naruto?

– Si… Sasuke es precioso… - contestó Naruto antes de reparar en sus palabras, atento a que la mano que osaba tocar a SU azabache…

– Vaya… No sabía que te gustara MI novio… Uzumaki… - comentó Sai como si tal cosa, tras el tenso silencio que había provocado las palabras del rubio.

Fue entonces que Naruto reparó en lo que había dicho. En la mano de Ino que apretaba su muslo con más fuerza de lo conveniente, mientras mantenía su rostro fijo al frente, con una sonrisa forzada en los labios, todo el cuerpo en tensión. En los ojos de Sasuke abiertos por la sorpresa, mirándole asombrados a través del retrovisor. Y en la burla escrita en los ojos de Sai, que le miraban en espera de una reacción por su parte.

– ¿… Eh? – fue lo único que salió de su boca.

Maldita sea… ¡Puñetero cabrón, hijo de… que le había metido en ese lío! Por Kami, que se abriera la tierra y lo tragara, porque Ino le iba a montar una bronca monumental en cuanto se quedaran solos.

Por suerte habían llegado ya a su destino, así que se abstuvo de contestar mientras aparcaba el coche.

– Nosotros vamos eligiendo la película. Os esperamos allí. – anunció Sai en cuanto estacionaron, desentendiéndose del lío que había provocado.

– Hn… - fue la única despedida del menor. Tras una mirada indescifrable al rubio, salió del auto tras su pareja.

Naruto giró su rostro hacia su novia, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

– Pricesa… no creerás lo que ha dicho el mocoso ese… ¿verdad? – aclaró girándose hacia la rubia, sonriendo nerviosamente mientras llevaba una de sus manos hacia su nuca, gesto que hacía cada vez que se encontraba nervioso, - No quería decir que Sasuke fuera… - se cortó sin saber qué decir, pues mentiría si decía que el azabache no le resultaba atractivo, - … Bueno, es innegable que es bastante… - por el rostro de Ino, no era buena idea seguir por ese camino, - … Yo… yo no…

– Tranquilo, cariño. – cortó Ino su balbuceo con gracia, mientras apartaba finalmente su mano de su muslo. - Yo también pienso que Sasuke-kun es muy apuesto. – suspiró la rubia, fijando sus ojos soñadores tras la ventana. Todavía recordaba lo prendada que había quedado del moreno el día que lo conoció. – No te preocupes.

Naruto no acertó a contestar nada, cuando Ino ya había descendido del coche. Abrumado por la situación, y queriéndose desaparecer por la torpeza cometida, no atinó sino a darse de cabezazos contra el volante. Era de locos, toda esa situación era de locos. Él disculpándose por su pequeño desliz y resulta que su novia también estaría feliz de la vida si pudiera cambiarlo por el Uchiha. ¿Pero es que todos en ese coche estaban locos por Sasuke o qué…?

– Naruto, ¿qué haces? ¡Vamos, cariño!

Refunfuñando maldiciones en contra del moreno, salió tras el paso de su pareja, deseando estar en cualquier otra parte menos allí. Quién sabía qué otras formas de torturarle había preparado el _capullo-pervertido-como-te-pille-te-descuartizo-lo-juro _de Sai. Sus instintos le gritaban peligro a cada paso que daba…

oooooooooo

– ¿Y qué tal van tus estudios, Dei?

"¿Y qué tal si dejas de hablar con mi novio y te pones a cenar de una vez y ojalá vayas y te atragantes?" pensó Itachi mientras bebía de nuevo un sorbo de agua, calmando así las ganas que tenía de soltarle un par de verdades al indeseable del pelirrojo amigo de Deidara.

Desde hacía más de media hora que se sentía totalmente fuera de lugar. Akasuna no paraba de hablar con Deidara, comentándole sobre todos sus proyectos (como si a alguien le importara un comino la vida del indeseable ese), sus estudios, y su familia, para pasar después a bombardear con preguntas al rubio, preguntándole sobre todos los aspectos de su vida. Excepto sobre su relación con Itachi, por supuesto. Esquivaba cualquier aspecto de la vida del ojiazul que pudiera incluir al Uchiha (y mira que era difícil, pues como pareja compartían muchos gustos y aficiones), cortando cualquier indicio de conversación que pudiera iniciar Itachi, regalando toda su atención a la persona de Deidara.

No que a Itachi le importara mucho, antes se envenenaba a hablar con el estúpido de Akasuna, pero le molestaba todo el interés que mostraba el pelirrojo por su novio.

En un ataque de posesión, y para dejarle en claro al pelirrojo cuál era su posición en ese extraño trío, colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Deidara, acercando un poco el cuerpo del rubio a él. Su pareja, sonriéndole mientras le dirigía una mirada de compresión, inclinó ligeramente su cuerpo hacia el suyo y colocó su mano izquierda sobre su muslo, en un gesto afectuoso y pidiéndole calma silenciosamente, mientras seguía con su charla.

Satisfecho por lo conseguido, dibujó apenas una mueca de superioridad en su rostro, sonriendo burlonamente a Sasori en cuanto sus miradas se cruzaron.

Deidara hacía mucho que había elegido, y el ganador no era otro sino Uchiha Itachi.

oooooooooo

Naruto conducía en silencio hacia la mansión Uchiha con Sasuke en el asiento de copiloto, también en silencio, mirando por la ventanilla con aire ausente. Tras el fin de la película, había dejado a Ino y, posteriormente a Sai, en sus respectivas casas, planeando de antemano el llevar al menor en último lugar, de modo que ambos pudieran estar un rato a solas para hablar.

La tarde había sido un completo desastre, y tenía la cabeza a punto de estallar. El maldito de Sai no había parado de lanzarle miradas burlonas, restregándole su posición como novio de Sasuke. ¿Es que acaso llevaba un papel pegado en la frente que decía _me gusta Sasuke, no le toques o te mato_ o qué? Porque si no, no entendía a qué venían las miradas del moreno. Todo parecía dedicado a molestarlo a él.

E Ino, lógicamente, había terminado por enfadarse. No que le sorprendiera, que tu novio se dedicara a lanzar miradas de muerte al novio del hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo y se empeñara en sentarse al lado del chico que, dicho sea de paso, había admitido que le gustaba hacía menos de media hora en el coche, sin preocuparse en ningún momento por dónde se sentaba la que supuestamente era su novia, no era como para alegrarse mucho precisamente…

Lo único que había sacado en claro esa tarde era que no quería ver a Sasuke con otro. Ni con otro ni con otra ni con nadie que no fuera él mismo. No sabía si era porque le gustaba Sasuke más de lo que quería admitir, si porque el hermano pequeño de Itachi y quería cumplir con lo que el moreno le había ordenado, o porque no quería compartir al azabache hasta haberse quitado él el gusto por el menor… pero no le dejaría ir. No de momento. Ya vería cómo se las arreglaría después con Ino, pero de momento lo único que le urgía era aclarar las cosas con Sasuke.

Estacionó el coche frente a la puerta y apagó el motor, pensando en qué decirle al menor.

– Gracias por traerme. – se despidió Sasuke tras un breve silencio, preparado para salir de allí.

No sabía qué pensar. No después de aquella tarde. Se había sorprendido cuando Naruto admitió durante la ida que se sentía atraído por él, pero el desliz no había tenido la respuesta que él había esperado, pues tras unos minutos, la pareja de rubios se había unido a ellos sonrientes y cogidos de la mano. ¿Es que acaso a la rubia no le importaba que Naruto gustara de otras personas cuando estaba con ella? Si todas las personas que habían estado con el dobe eran así, no le sorprendía que el rubio fuera tan infiel como el que más. Y aparte… ¿dónde le dejaba eso a él? ¿De verdad el rubio pensaba que él era como todas aquellas personas que caían rendidas a sus pies sin pedir nada a cambio? Pues Naruto se equivocaba mucho si pensaba así…

– Espera, Sasuke, tenemos que hablar. – le paró Naruto cogiéndole suavemente del brazo izquierdo, antes de que el menor pudiera abrir la puerta.

– No creo que haya nada que tengamos que hablar. – Naruto iba a tener que trabajárselo mucho si pensaba obtener algo de él. Pero obediente, dejó en paz el pomo de la puerta y se volvió a acomodar en su asiento, – Te lo dejé claro el otro día, y creo que tú también lo has dejado claro hoy. – fijó sus ojos en los azules del mayor, dejando en claro su postura. – Ambos tenemos pareja, así que ya no hay nada de lo que hablar.

– Mira… yo no… - su mano derecha, automáticamente, se dirigió a su nuca, revolviéndose el pelo en un gesto nervioso, - Sé que me he comportado mal con todo esto. Tendría que haberte aclarado que tenía novia antes de nada… - no sabía cómo explicarle a Sasuke que aunque tuviera novia, eso no quitaba que ambos pudieran tener algo… - Me gustas, Sasuke, lo sabes. – decidió que lo mejor sería ser directo, - Y sé que yo también te gusto. No sé qué te traerás en manos estando con Sai, pero sé que no te soy indiferente.

– Supones muchas cosas, usuratonkachi. – rebatió Sasuke inmediatamente, haciendo un mohín de disgusto sin darse cuenta. – No eres nadie para afirmar nada de mí.

– Te conozco desde que tenías cinco años, teme. – aclaró alzando una ceja divertido ante el gesto espontáneo del menor. Le encantaba que Sasuke no mostrara su máscara de fría indiferencia frente a él, - Podemos… no sé… vernos y ver a dónde nos lleva esto, ¿qué te parece? – propuso mientras inclinaba un poco su cuerpo hacia el menor, apoyando su mano derecha en la silla del copiloto.

– Eres un estúpido, eso es lo que me parece. – dijo Sasuke rabioso al oír la propuesta. No podía creer que el rubio de verdad creyera que él iba a aceptar compartirlo con otros, - ¿De verdad crees que voy a aceptar salir contigo sabiendo que tienes novia y, por si lo has olvidado, yo también tengo novio?

– Tienes novio porque se te dio la gana. - respondió también disgustado el rubio, ante la mención de Sai, - Y no sé dónde ves el problema. No es como si te estuviera exigiendo que cortaras con el pervertido ese. – y bien que se estaba conteniendo las ganas de hacerlo…

– El problema, Uzumaki, es que yo no comparto. – explicó el azabache en su límite paciencia. – Si de verdad me conocieras, como tú bien dices, sabrías de sobra que nunca aceptaría ser tu amante. – escupió las palabras taladrándole con su mirada más fría. – Llévate tus propuestas a otra parte, seguro que hay un montón de gente esperando por oír algo así de tu parte. – intentó de nuevo salir del coche, harto de escuchar sandeces de parte del rubio.

– Espera, espera… ¡Joder, Sasuke, espera! – Naruto lo retuvo de nuevo, esta vez haciéndole un poco de daño al sujetarle por el brazo. – Ha sido una estupidez, ¿vale?... Lo siento. ¿Contento…? Lo siento, en serio… No te vayas… hablemos.

Con toda la paciencia que pudo reunir, Sasuke volvió a acomodarse en su asiento, dispuesto a darle una nueva oportunidad a Naruto. Se sentía furioso con el rubio, pero tenía que saber qué era capaz Naruto de dar por él.

– Entonces dime tú, Sasuke. – continuó el rubio al ver al menor más calmado. Maldecía su mal atino al haber propuesto algo así… Tenía que haber sospechado que Sasuke nunca habría aceptado… Después de todo, se parecía más a su aniki de lo que aparentaba en un principio… - ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

– Dices que te gusto… - comentó Sasuke en voz baja, tras un silencio. Esa era su oportunidad, y le dejaría las cosas cristalinas al dobe ese… - Pero sigues con tu novia. Y lo único que se te ocurre es proponerme que seamos amantes… Eres un dobe. – acusó sin poder evitarlo, molesto todavía por ello. – Yo… bueno… tú me gustas. – afirmó tras un titubeo, fijando sus ojos en los azules, para que viera la sinceridad de sus palabras. – Pero no me gusta ser plato de segunda mesa de nadie. Si quieres estar conmigo, tendrá que ser sólo conmigo. – afirmó firmemente. – Quiero que dejes a tu novia. Y a los amantes que puedas tener. Si quieres estar conmigo, se acabaron las noches locas en el Chidori, y en cualquier otro lugar. – pidió mientras sentía cómo se iba sonrojando. Era la primera vez que hablaba tan sinceramente de sus sentimientos, y se sentía un poco avergonzado por lo que decía, más con la mirada fija de Naruto sobre sí. – Quiero… quiero que seamos ex… exclusivos. – tartamudeó un poco, nervioso ante lo que iba a decir. – Quiero que seas sólo para mí. – terminó en un susurró, totalmente sonrojado.

– Ah… eh… - Naruto no sabía qué decir. No había pensado que Sasuke pudiera ser tan directo… y se veía tan apetecible con ese sonrojo en su rostro… - Sasuke yo…

– No, no contestes ahora. – le cortó el menor, posando una mano en sus labios para callarle. – Piénsalo bien antes de darme ninguna respuesta. Piensa en lo que te ofrezco y en lo que te exijo, Naruto, porque una vez que me contestes será definitivo. – aclaró serio, acercando su rostro al del rubio mientras quitaba la mano que lo mantenía callado y la posaba suavemente en su mejilla.

– Está bien. – aceptó Naruto con voz ronca, fijos sus ojos en los labios del menor, tan tentadoramente cerca.

– Bien. – susurró Sasuke, para a continuación juntar sus labios con Naruto. Si acaso el rubio no aceptaba sus exigencias, por lo menor probaría una vez más sus labios.

Suavemente, succionó el labio inferior del rubio con gula, entreabriendo inmediatamente sus labios dejando paso a la lengua de Naruto, quien se coló en su boca buscando la suya, enredándose con placer mientras ambos gemían en la boca del otro.

Sasuke subió subió ambas manos a la cabeza del rubio, enredando los dedos en los mechones rubios, atrayéndole más hacia sí.

La mano izquierda de Naruto se posó posesiva sobre la cintura del menor, abrazándole íntimamente mientras juntaba más ambos cuerpos. Su mano derecha seguía posada sobre el asiento del menor, dándole el equilibrio para no caer sobre él.

Dejó que Naruto lamiera una vez más sus labios antes de separase suavemente, depositando algún que otro beso húmedo antes de parar completamente, juntando su frente con la del rubio, con los ojos cerrados, intentando calmar su respiración. Abriendo los ojos finalmente, acarició con sus manos la cara del rubio, para finalmente separarse completamente de él, finalizando todo contacto entre ellos.

– Sólo piénsalo, ¿si? – pidió por último con la voz algo ronca, para seguidamente abrir la puerta del copiloto y bajar del coche.

Naruto lo dejó ir esta vez sin detenerle, siguiendo con la vista su silueta hasta que desapareció tras la puerta de la mansión. La petición del menor lo había dejado sin palabras, pero el posterior beso que habían compartido… Kami, se había derretido en ese beso. Sasuke tenía razón, necesitaba pensar en frío en la propuesta, pues en ese preciso momento, tal y como lo había dejado el menor, habría sido capaz de darle el mundo entero si se lo hubiera pedido.

oooooooooo

– Muchas gracias por lo de esta tar… tarde, Neji. – agradeció Hinata en la puerta de su casa, a donde le había acompañado Neji tras llevarla a casa. – Me ha servido mucho para mis estudios.

– No ha sido nada. – contestó el ojiblanco quitándose mérito con un gesto desinteresado. – Cuando necesites algo no dudes en llamarme.

Tras el intercambio de palabras, ambos se quedaron callados, evitando mirarse a los ojos mientras pensaban en algo más que decir.

– Bueno… Pues… pues voy entrando. – se despidió por último la heredera Hyuga, sin nada más que decir.

– Si… bien.

– Buenas noches, Neji. – se despidió en un susurro, sonriéndo a su primo antes de dar la vuelta y abrir la puerta.

– ¡Espera, Hinata! – la detuvo antes de que desapareciera en el interior, siguiendo un impulso.

– ¿Si? – preguntó la ojiblanca, volviéndose rápidamente mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

– No yo… - no sabía qué decir. La había llamado sin pensar, y ahora no sabía qué decir. – Nada. Nos vemos mañana. Que descanses.

– Oh… – aceptó un poco decepcionada. Había esperado que Neji le dijera… Sacudió su cabeza despejándola de esos pensamientos. Se había obligado a no pensar en ello. – Está bien. Hasta mañana.

De nueva cuenta, se volvió para entrar en casa, cuando sintió cómo la cogían suavemente del brazo y la daban la vuelta. Sorprendida, levantó el rostro para reclamar a su primo cuando sintió cómo sus labios eran apresados por otros más finos, robándole su primer beso.

Neji se apartó apenas unos instantes después, fijando sus orbes blancas en los de su prima, tan parecidos y a la vez tan diferentes a los suyos. Con la mano derecha, limpió los labios de Hinata que había dejado húmedos con su beso, y acarició suavemente su mejilla antes de retirarla, contemplando satisfecho el sonrojo en su rostro.

– Buenas noches, Hinata. – dijo en un susurro, volviendo a depositar un leve beso en sus labios antes de soltarla por completo, retrocediendo unos pasos para dejarla, al fin, internarse en la mansión.

– Ha… hai. – susurró la ojiblanca sonrojada, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza como despedida y entrando finalmente en la casa, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Sentía los latidos de su corazón queriéndose escapar de su pecho, y se llevo una mano a los labios mientras se apoyaba en la puerta, deslizándose lentamente hasta el suelo, totalmente sorprendida y llena de felicidad ante lo ocurrido.

¡Neji la acababa de dar su primer beso!


End file.
